


Unnamed Project Part 2

by W01FS0NG



Series: Unnamed Star Wars Project [2]
Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Gen, Mention of Fang, Mention of The School, OFC is from the Maximum Ride Series, Rebels, Reunion, Singing, backstory telling, little mention of Maximum Ride, mention of iggy, mention of the Clone Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 51,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W01FS0NG/pseuds/W01FS0NG
Summary: Fifteen years after Order 66, Ahsoka calls on her friend, displaced by the Universe, for help with the Rebellion.
Relationships: Hunter (Star Wars: The Clone Wars)/Original Female Character, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Series: Unnamed Star Wars Project [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777744
Kudos: 6





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to Unnamed Project, in the series Unnamed Star Wars Project. Please check out the series!

Mara and Hunter were seated in an open food market in some backwater planet they didn’t really know the name of. All they really knew was that the Empire had a vast reach here. The two of them plan to skip town soon. The Bounty Hunter’s guild was trying to get a start here on this rocky, molten planet. Some of them have been trying to recruit the pair since they got here. Every time, they declined. They don’t want to get into that kind of work.

How did they get there? Well that is a long story...

In other news, Hunter made her learn to speak basic so that she wouldn’t need the damn translator ear piece. He could tell that she was getting tired of fixing it whenever it broke.

Anyway, they sat in an open food market when a hooded figure approached them. Both of them could see the figure. Mara placed a hand on her holster. “What do you want, stranger?” She asked them.

“If you’re here to recruit us into the Bounty Hunter’s Guild,” Hunter brought up. “I keep saying we’re not interested. Besides, if we did, we’d go to Tatooine. Better job offers over there.” Mara could tell by his arm’s positioning that he also had a hand on his holster.

“Well,” said the hooded figure. “I was hoping to reconnect with an old friend. Though, now I’m not sure who she is anymore.”

Mara stood in shock, recognizing the voice. Then she recognized the lower part of the face. In a low tone she asked, “Ahsoka? What are you doing here?”

“I assume you have a ship?” Her gaze didn’t leave her old friend. “Let’s talk there.”

—————

They walked to their ship and halted at the ramp. It was open, but Ahsoka stood to the side of it while Mara sat, facing her, her legs dangling off the side, while Hunter stood. The Bad Batch clone’s arm almost touched the winged human’s. “So what can I do for you, old friend?” Mara asked.

“You know of the rebellion?” Ahsoka asked them.

Mara and Hunter glanced at her for a second before saying, “Yeah, why?”

“They need my help. And I need yours.”

“What do you need?”

—————

The conversation had soon moved inside the ship. It was explained that this particular Rebel cell has gotten themselves in quite the tough spot. Mara excused herself saying that she was getting her iPod. The young woman now sat in her room of the New Marauder and just listened to the iPod playing in her ears. The song that currently graced her ears was American Pie. She sang along to the lyrics.

—————

Ahsoka and Hunter were sitting in the common room of the ship. He was telling her about what had happened to him and his men during Order 66. “Echo was the only one in the Bad Batch to go under the influence. We kept him at bay for a while, but eventually, Mara came along and she told us the truth. Removing the chip out of his head ended up being the thing that killed him. Wrecker... he well, got mad and exploded something big, got himself caught in the fire. Crosshair and Tech... they both were killed in jobs concerning a fight with the Empire.”

That’s when they heard her singing.

As she sang they talked. “I’ve never heard her sing that one before,” Ahsoka murmured. “And she sang to me most of the songs on that iPod.”

“She says it reminded her of Order 66,” Hunter responded. “It’s hard not to think about it with this song.” He began to sing along loud enough for the winged young girl to hear.

She emerged from her room singing the next verse by herself. Her singing voice was as Ahsoka remembered it to be. Soft and sweet, yet projected. Then she stood right in front of him now. Mara paused and stared at him as if telling him to pick up the lyrics. But there was something else in Mara’s eyes that Ahsoka couldn’t quite place. 

Realization hit Ahsoka like a ton of bricks. Or maybe that was just the lyrics of the song talking. Ahsoka got why this song made Mara think of Order 66. Them good old boys made her think of the clones. The day that they die could either refer to the Jedi or them when her, Mara, and Rex took down Anakin’s cruiser.

Mara finished and decided, “We’ll help you.” The winged human turned to the clone. “Won’t we?” Hope laced her voice.

Hunter smiled at her, bringing her into his lap. “Of course.” His hands snaked around her waist as hers went around his neck.

Mara turned to the former Jedi. “You can go back to your ship. We’ll follow you.” The ship was actually only big enough to have two sort of small bedrooms, a common room, cockpit and a refresher room. It wasn’t an inconvenience for Mara to declare her going to sleep In the clone’s room (With him). The two of them would share a bed all the time. Sometimes it was due to nightmares. Sometimes it was due to something else entirely that kept them both awake for a while. But, Ahsoka has a ship, so she doesn’t have to stay onboard the Marauder.

“Thank you,” the Togruta stated, standing up.

The Ex-clone trooper turned to his girl. “Wanna take us into space, Cyar’ika?”

Mara smiled. She loved Mando’a. “Of course, Querido.” The two of them made this deal a long time ago. He would teach her Mando’a, and she would teach him Spanish. The young moved to get off of him and went to the cockpit. He watched her leave.

Before the Togruta got off the ship, she spoke. “So, you and Mara. How long has that been going on?”

“About ten years,” he answered.

“If you ever break her heart-“ the Togruta began. She was cut off by the former trooper.

“You’ll kill me?” He guessed.

“I might be inclined to,” said she. “But you and I both know she’s very capable of doing that herself.” She then went to settle herself in Mara’s room. The clone shook it off, though he knew her words to be true. Ahsoka then left.

As Hunter entered the cockpit, Mara noted, “The course has been set.” She turned her chair to see him. The ship must have been put on autopilot. 

“Good.” He sat down in the chair next to hers. The woman leaned her head against his shoulder. 

She sighed into him. “If we survive this, where to next?” 

He placed an arm around her shoulders. “ _When_ it’s over,” he corrected her. “We’ll just cross that bridge when we get to it.” He leaned over and placed a kiss on her temple.

This is one thing someone will be able to find them doing if they aren’t doing any job. Other times, they could be working out together, watching holovids, or drinking at a bar. On a rare occasion, someone managed to stumble across Hunter’s sketchbook. That man has a great eye for detail. Most of his drawings were of Mara. Maker forbid anyone from walking in on them doing the do.

On their way to Lothal, the three of them talked over the coms.

“So, you still go by Fulcrum, huh?” Mara asked her.

“Yeah. And I noticed that neither of you have a code name,” she told us. 

“How about the Marauders?” Hunter suggested.

Mara chuckled. Their ship was called the Havoc Marauders, just like their old one. “It’s fitting… Anyway, remind us why we’re going to Lothal again?”

“To pick up a rebel ship and help them escape a star destroyer,” the Togruta stated.

“Right. Why have you taken such an interest in them specifically, anyway?”

“One of them is a Jedi, and he’s taken on a Padawan.” Mara would have fallen out of her chair if it wasn’t for Hunter.

“You’re not joking… are you?” The human asked the Togruta. 

“Nope.”

The ex-clone trooper and the woman shared a glance.

__________

When they reentered space, there were hundreds of tie fighters going after two other ones. “Those must be the ones the rebels chose to escape in,” Mara said as she went down to the guns. As Hunter piloted the ship, she shot the enemies down. There were almost too many to count. Thanks to all the other rebel ships, they were able to pick them off quite quickly.

When all was said and done, the stolen tie fighters docked with a transport ship which was docked to the Ghost. The New Marauder flew next to them.

“Marauder to Fulcrum,” Mara contacted her over coms. “How’re they doing?”

“Just fine,” Ahsoka responded. “When we get out of hyperspace, you might want to come meet them.”

__________

They were all now in a part of the galaxy the Empire hasn’t reached yet. The transport ship was taken away, giving room for the Marauder’s ship to dock. Mara spoke as she and Hunter entered the ship. “When I heard from Fulcrum that a Jedi survived the Order, I had to see for myself.” She looked at the one with the small. “You must have just become a padawan. Remember me?”

He stared long and hard at her. “Miss Gyr?” 

She smiled. “Hello,” the woman greeted in a sing-songy voice. 

“I don’t believe it,” the man breathed out. 

“I’m sorry, who is this?” a young boy questioned. He looked to be around fifteen.

“My apologies,” Mara stated as she turned to the boy. “I used to live in the Jedi temple. I would always tell the younglings stories while they were on break. Occasionally, I’d go on missions with the clones. My name is Mara Gyr.” She gestured back to Hunter. “We are the Marauders.”

“Nice to meet you,” a green Twi'lek stepped forward. “My name’s Hera.” She then pointed to the other rebels in her cell. “That’s Zeb, Sabine, Chopper, and Ezra.”

__________

Hunter seemed to relax around them the more time they spent with the crew of the Ghost. He told them about some of their adventures, and a lie about how they met. He left out the part of him being a clone in the war. He left out the first time he actually met Mara. Everything else was true.

Meanwhile, Ahsoka, Mara, and Hera spoke with each other. They were trying to get the human to join the rebellion.

“I don’t know,” said Mara. 

“Then think of it this way,” Ahsoka suggested. “You could help bring payback to the Empire. They did destroy our lives, Mara.”

“You seem to forget. Jedi aren’t one for revenge,” the winged human reminded the Togruta. 

“ _You_ seem to forget,” Ahsoka countered. “I am no longer a Jedi.”

The human woman sighed. “Alright. I’ll talk to Hunter. We’ll give you a response sometime next week.” She stood to leave as did the others.

“Thank you, Mara,” the Togruta said as her friend walked out the door.

“Anything for an old friend,” she said. The woman walked up to her—well, whatever he was to her.

He seemed to have been telling them about one of their adventures. Mara found them all laughing. Her partner turned to see her. “Ready to go?” Hunter asked. He smiled at her and stood.

“Yes,” Mara responded before looking to the rebels. “It was nice meeting all of you.” A chorus of you to’s and other goodbyes came from them. “Maybe we’ll see each other again some time.”

—————

Back on their ship, and taking off, the two of them sat in the cockpit. “So, I’ve just spoken with Ahsoka, and Hera,” Mara brought up.

“And?” He questioned.

“They want us to join them. I’m already on-board, but I know that since-“ She was cut off by his lips on hers in a passionate kiss.

He pulled away. “I was just going to ask about that. I’m glad that you are because I am too.”

She became concerned for a moment. “Are you sure? Last time we spoke about this a few years ago, you said that you didn’t want either me or you dying at the hands of the Empire.”

“I know, but I realize that after what happened to the others... I don’t want that to happen to anyone else.”

They smiled at each other as they took each other’s lips again and again. 

  
  
  



	2. An Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex and friends

It’s been about a month since their decision to join the Rebel fleet. They like being part of something again. It gave them a sense of purpose instead of just getting by. Their original plans of getting to settle somewhere were put on hold for an undetermined amount of time, but they didn’t mind. The two of them have been doing some stealth/scout missions as well as supply runs.

The two of them were speaking with Ahsoka and Commander Sato when the Ghost crew ran in. “Commander Sato!” Hera shouted before becoming breathless. The rest of them appeared behind her. “We need the fleet to jump out of here. Our shuttle was tracked.”

As if right on cue, one of the rebels at the helm turned around in his seat. “Commander, I’m scanning a ship entering our sector.” They quickly brought up the holomap. “We’re tracking one target. No other ships have entered the system.”

“Move Phoenix Squadron to intercept,” Ordered Sato.

The order was set. We could hear their comms. They’ve already lost Phoenix-1 and 2. The red arrow was coming at us. All of a sudden, the entire ship shook and the lights came off for a second. 

“How can one fighter best our entire squadron?” Sato questioned.

“Your pilots are outmatched, commander,” Hera projected. She then ran out of the room.

“What are you doing?” Kanan asked her before she was out the door.

“Getting involved,” the Twi’lek stated before running down the hall. Mara smiled.

“Not without me, you’re not,” Kanan decided before running after her.

“Let’s go,” Sabine told Ezra as she too began to run out. “Ezra, come on!”

“Mind if I tag along?” Ahsoka asked the Padawan.

“The more the merrier,” Ezra said. The two of them then ran off. The winged human chuckled.

There were only two left in the Phoenix Squadron. The woman and Hunter glanced at each other. “Let’s go!” They said simultaneously. They ran out into their ship and took off, joining the Ghost in their fight. They formed up with the last remaining Phoenix Squadron and fired at the enemy when the Ghost didn’t. They were so close, but he evaded every single blast as if he knew it was coming. Or felt it was coming.

The central command ship had taken too much damage. Regretfully, Sato agreed with the Ghost Crew’s and the Marauder’s opinion that they should abandon ship and get the heck out of dodge. Not a moment too soon, enemy star destroyers appeared. It was then that Mara realized the tie fighter was leading them directly to that fleet.

“Hera, what’s the plan?” Mara asked over the comms, almost panicked. “We’re moving into their range!”

“I know!” She shouted. “Just prepare to jump on my signal!” They got close enough to be tracked in. “Wait, wait, now!”

Both ships made the jump to hyperspace and evaded the Empire.

__________

A few hours later, they rejoined with the fleet.

Mara and Ahsoka got on a private channel since they were on different ships. “So,” Mara spoke first. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking? Because I’m thinking that the only person we’ve known to have that same skill is-”

“I know, Mara, I just don’t think it’s possible,” Ahsoka interrupted her. 

“‘Soka.” Her voice was gentle. “I really hope it isn’t true, but that man, he flew that tie fighter like Anakin would his Jedi fighter. And I’m guessing you felt him? Was it familiar in any way?”

“It was dark and cold like a Sith Lord. There’s just no way. It’s hard for me to wrap my head around this. He was my master after all.”

“I know, but just--remember before Order 66? I told the council of my suspicions. He had killed Admiral Trench. He killed Darth Tyranis--just, steel yourself for when the truth comes. I’m not saying that he _is_ , I’m saying that he _might_.”

__________

The Marauders have now rejoined the Ghost crew in one of the command ships. Commander Sato was there via hologram. They all stood around the table while Ahsoka leaned against the wall with her hands on her hips. “The destruction of our command ship has severely limited our ability to fight the Empire in this sector,” said the man.

“Then, maybe we don’t fight, uh, commander Sato, sir.” Ezra sounded so nervous. Hunter crossed his arms. “Uh, when things got tough for me on Lothal, I’d go find some place to hide.”

“You are never shy with your opinions, Ezra Bridger,” Sato noted. “But establishing a base is a good idea.”

“Problem is, none of the potential bases we know of have the tactical advantage we need to protect what’s left of our fleet,” Hera brought up.

“Or aid the nearby systems suffering from Imperial oppression,” Kanan interjected.

The Twi’lek turned to her human partner and argued, “We can’t help others if we can’t help ourselves, Kanan. If only we had more allies.”

Mara turned to Ahsoka, “Remember Onderon? I’m sure Saw Gerrera would welcome us.”

“Mara,” Ahsoka spoke. “He’s grown to be an extremist. He would be hurting us more than helping us, even if he’s heading a rebellion. Besides, we both know someone else who’s more capable to help.”

Mara smiled, knowing exactly who she was thinking of. They were on the same wavelength for the first time in years. Man, she hasn’t seen that guy in fifteen years.

“Who?” Hunter questioned.

The winged human gestured to herself, Ahsoka and Hunter. “The three of us just so happen to know a great military commander with a vast knowledge of the Outer Rim. He could very well help us in finding a base. Besides, his experienced leadership would make him a powerful ally.” Mara stated before turning to the Togruta. “But I haven’t been keeping in touch with him. Have you? Do you know what planet he’s on?”

“Not exactly,” Ahsoka stated as she walked up to her old friend. “I’ve unfortunately lost track of him a few years after you left us.” The winged human sighed in disappointment. “Besides, all my transmissions have gone unanswered.”

“We can find him,” Ezra stated optimistically. “Let us try.” Whether he wanted to try using the Force or some other tactic, Mara wasn’t sure. She is sure, however, that Ahsoka has already tried that, or has probably refrained from trying that.

“Well, there is one thing I’ve not yet attempted,” Ahsoka considered. 

__________

The Marauders and the Ghost Crew latched onto each other and headed to Seelos. Ahsoka gave them the head of an old tactical droid to help them. The Togruta would not be joining them. Instead, she ran off to find out more about the Sith Lord. Mara wanted to help her, but she wanted to find her old friend more.

While they were in hyperspace, Mara and Hunter spoke in their own ship. “It’s Rex, isn’t it?” Hunter questioned. She sat on his lap in the pilot seat. 

“Yes. It is,” she admitted, looking out the window.

“You’re sure he got free of the chip?” This question made her face him. She placed a hand on his cheek.

“Yes, amor. I’m sure. I saw a machine in the medbay take it out.”

“Well, if you’re sure.”

The door slid open to reveal Ezra. The ships had just gone out of hyperspace. “Hey, um, Hera wanted me to let you guys know that we’ll be there soon.” He then saw her on his lap with their arms around each other. Quickly, he turned around and suddenly became awkward. “Uh, sorry if I was interrupting anything. I’ll just go.”

Mara chuckled and got off of Hunter’s lap. Hunter’s hand intertwined with her’s as she got up. “Thanks Ezra. And you weren’t, don’t worry.” 

“Sure.” The teen lingered for a moment. Mara wondered what he could possibly have on his mind. “I, uh, asked Kanan why you lived at the Temple, but he told me to ask you.”

“Why do you wanna know?” The winged human questioned as she sat in another chair of the cockpit.

“Just-,” he cut himself off as he turned around to face her. “If you weren’t a Jedi, then why were you staying at the Temple?”

“Well,” Mara leaned back. “I had crash landed on Coruscant, and just so happened to run into the Jedi. They offered me a place to stay and I didn’t have any credits to rent an apartment.” He doesn’t need to know (yet) that she came from a completely different galaxy and a completely different world.

“Oh, okay.” He then turned to leave before turning back around. “But, there’s something else.” The teen stepped forward. “Kanan also said you could use the Force… minimally.”

Mara smiled. “Sorry to disappoint kid, but it’s not the Force, and I wasn’t trained in the ways of the Jedi.”

“Then what is it?” 

The ships shook as the flurry of white and blue abruptly became a planet. “Guess we’re here,” Hunter noticed before standing up.

The three of them rejoined the others in mini ship Phantom. Apparently the hyperdrive on Ghost wasn’t completely fixed, so Hera, and Chopper elected to stay behind to fix it.

As soon as the ship was close enough to the ground, Sabine turned the tactical droid’s head on, saying, “Well, let’s fire this thing up. She put it on top of the dashboard and plugged it into the system. It began to make low noises. “I think it’s trying to scan a signal of some kind.”

“Good luck,” Ezra remarked. “You could really get lost out here.” The planet was a barren wasteland.

“Maybe that was the idea,” Zeb suggested. “What if this great Commander we’re looking for doesn’t want to be found?”

“That’s entirely possible,” Mara stated. She still sat in one of the seats. Hunter sat right across from her.

The droid head chimed and immediately began spitting out numbers. “7567. 7567.” It repeated those four numbers over and over again. With wide eyes, Hunter and Mara stared at each other for confirmation. They were thinking the same thing. They knew that they were on the right track.

“It’s homing in on something,” Sabine realized.

“That was his number,” Mara breathed out as she stood up and walked closer to the machine. They all turned towards her. 

“What do you mean?” Ezra and Kanan questioned. 

Realizing that this would ruin the surprise and that she wanted to trust him right away, she just smiled and in a sing-songy voice said, “Spoilers.”

The damn droid must have repeated those numbers at most twenty times before Zeb pointed out into the distance. “That’s an Old Republic Walker,” Mara recognized.

“Hey, you’re right,” Kanan agreed. “Those were used during the clone wars.” 

By his tone of voice, Mara could tell that he was getting antsy and suspicious. “Trust him, remember?” Mara reminded him.

The tanker landed as the Phantom circled it before also getting to the ground. Zeb was the first to get out, followed by Ezra and Kanan, followed by Hunter and Mara, followed by Sabine. “Ezra,” Kanan told him. “Be on guard.”

The winged woman and the former trooper shared a worried look. Then, Mara stepped forward, calling, “Rex? You in there old buddy?”

Wordlessly, and with hardened faces, Commander Rex, Commander Wolffe, and another clone stepped out of the vehicle. They all carried weapons. The captain stood in the middle with Wolffe to his right and the other one to his left. Rex’s eyes softened when he saw Mara and Hunter. “Mara? Hunter? Is that you?”

Ignoring Zeb’s comment about them being old geezers, Mara and Hunter stepped closer. “Sure is,” Mara spoke.

“Man, it’s been a long time,” said Rex. He then gestured towards the Ghost crew. “Who’re they?”

“Friends in need of help… you know, the droid we used to get here kept saying your birth number.” Maybe that wasn’t the best choice of words. 

Not even a second later, the Jedi Knight had a moment of realization. “They’re clones,” Kanan stated harshly before igniting his lightsaber and walking towards him. The others, except for Hunter and Ezra raised their weapons as well.

Mara chose to spread out her wings and hover in front of the war veterans. “Kanan no!” She shouted. The rebels stared at her in amazement. Their mouths gasped open. “You _have_ to calm down! They’re not going to hurt you!” Ezra’s eyes kept switching between his master and his rebel ally. 

“How would you know?!” Kanan shouted, trying not to swing his saber around.

“Jedi! They’ve come for revenge!” Wolffe thought out loud. He began shooting at them, but Mara caught the blaster bolts with the Force.

“Only two of them,” she told them, turning to face the old men. “They are all rebels looking for help. Please, everyone, put your weapons down!”

“Why don’t you put yourself down, then?” Wolffe suggested. All the clones knew she was created to be a weapon. Of course, the only reason why they knew is because she would go down to the barracks and actually talk to them. Unlike most of their Jedi Generals.

“Fine,” the winged human muttered, tucking her wings back into her clothes and falling to the ground. Her feet made a satisfying crunch on the ground. She then turned to the Jedi Knight. “ _Trust them_ ,” she enunciated. “Alright?”

“Sorry about the, um, weapons malfunction,” Rex apologizes on behalf of his buddies. He then gestured to Wolffe. “My friend here is just a little defensive. See, we haven’t seen a Jedi since, Uh…” he thought back. “Well, it’s been awhile.”

“Yes, well, these are our new friends,” Mara gestured back to them. “Kanan, Ezra, Sabine, and Zeb. It’s really good to see you, Captain Rex of the 501st Clone Battalion.”

Rex chuckled. “That’s me.” He gestured to the clones at his side. “Meet Commander Gregor and Wolffe.”

“Ahsoka Tano sends her love. She also sent us.” The Clone Captain smiled at the name.

“Come on in, guys,” Rex told them. “Any friends of Ahsoka, or Mara, are friends of mine.”

Gyr smiled at Hunter as she walked up the ladder first. She was then followed by her man and then the others. As they all sat, Ezra took immediate notice of the helmets.

“Careful with those,” Rex told him.

The boy put the helmet down saying, “Oh, yeah. I might move the dust.”

The captain sighed. “How is Commander Tano?” He asked.

“She needs your help,” Mara told them. “We all need your help.” 

“And how are you?” 

“I’m doing just fine,” she said as her and Hunter’s hand intertwined.

“Gotta admit,” Hunter stated. “It’s strange being around Regs again.”

“Hey!” Gregor took offense.

“He meant nothing by it, Gregor,” the winged human stated.

Rex chuckled. “You enhanced clones never do change, do you?” They elected to ignore the shocked stares they received.

“Guess not.” The long haired man studied the floor. It was hard for him to be here, Mara realized. Seeing them, makes him feel more alone. They got out, but Wrecker, Tech, Crosshair, and Echo, they didn’t. Far from it, actually.

The fifteen-year-old shook off his initial shock. “Look,” said Ezra stepping towards Rex. “We want to fight the Empire, but we’re outnumbered, ove-matched, and taking a beating. We could use your help.”

Rex scoffed. “Well, I’m not much help these days. Didn’t you hear?” He groaned, shifting his position in his chair. “The Empire said the clone army has outserved its purpose and retired us. Now we spend our days just telling stories and slinging for Joopas.”

“That’s not what I heard,” Mara grumbled. “Not all of them are retired. I heard that some of the clones, like Jesse, had served under Darth Vader as a task force. But that’s only rumor and speculation, so what do I know?”

“That’s really too bad,” Wolffe commented.

“This was a waste of a trip,” Kanan decided. “You heard the clone, he’s not interested.” The Knight began to walk out.

“Wait, you don’t like the empire, do you?” Ezra asked them.

“Well,” said Rex in his relaxed state. His hands were gathered behind his head. “The Empire certainly isn’t the Republic, but you can’t do anything about that.”

“You could fight.”

“Sorry, son. My days as a soldier are over.”

“Well, okay. Okay, then maybe there’s _one_ thing you can help us with. We need a base. Ahsoka said you knew about all sorts of secret locations in the Outer Rim.”

The clone looked at his buddies. Gregor nodded while Wolffe shook his head. “Well,” Rex considered. “My memory isn’t what it once was, but, um…” he stood. “There are a few spots I never bothered to report to the Empire.” Mara smiled. Rex placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder and the two started walking towards the door. “Look, why don’t you just wait outside and I’ll put together a list of coordinates.”

Hunter glanced as his partner. Neither of them believed it. They both leaned against the wall with crossed arms. “Right,” said Hunter sarcastically. “That’s totally what you’re going to do.” They all stared at each other for a little while. 

Finally, Mara sighed, saying, “Let’s go.”

They saw Zeb lean against the wall while Ezra stood alone with his arms crossed. Sabine leaned against the railing, facing the Padawan, while Kanan leaned against the railing facing outward. When the Marauder’s walked out, Ezra wanted to approach them and ask something, but he held himself back. Mara and Hunter went to talk near the Phantom. 

“Are you okay?” She asked him in a soft voice.

“Yeah,” said Hunter. “It’s just weird. Seeing them. I haven’t been in contact with anyone from the war besides you for fifteen years. It’s just strange seeing three Regs survive when the rest of _my_ brothers…” he trailed off. The winged human hugged him tightly. He has survivor’s guilt. It’s even worse when he thinks about how he killed Crosshair who was tracking Mara. Soon, he hugged her back.

“I know. I know it’s not easy for you to be here, but if they pull through, then it would be worthwhile.”

“Hey Mara!” Ezra shouted. She broke her hug with Hunter and looked up to find the teen leaning over the railing and staring at them. “Do you mind moving the Phantom on top of this thing?”

“Can I ask why?” She projected.

“Gregor wants us to help him sling for Joopas!”

The winged human chuckled as she got into the small shuttle. Hunter accompanied her. Once they flew the Phantom to the top of the tanker, Hunter walked out asking, “So, what’s the plan?” Rex was at the gunner while Wolffe drove.

“The Lasat is helping us catch the Joopa,” Gregor explained.

“Really?” Mara wondered out loud as she stepped onto the top of the tanker. The three of them walked to the front where Zeb was strapping something to his back that would tie him to the giant machine. These clones wouldn’t be doing this with Zeb if they didn’t think they could pull him out. 

As the Lasat climbed down and started walking in front with a spear, Gregor shouted, “If we’re lucky, we’ll catch Big Bongo today!” Zeb muttered some complaints as the clone urged him on. “Keep going forward! just a little bit more!” He then raised his arms, excited. “We’re coming up on a hot spot!” He turned around to face Ezra. “You know, we really appreciate this. I mean, we, we should do well today, with your friend here.”

“Yeah, well, Jeb packs quite the punch,” Ezra stated.

“Oh, uh, yeah, but, really, I mean, joopa supposedly love Lasats.”

“What are you getting at?” Hunter questioned.

Gregor scratched his head. “Well, they say they love the smell or I guess they love to taste them as well. And maybe it’s about the texture, you know-“

“Wait,” Ezra realized. “Zeb’s not the hunter, he’s the bait.”

“Oh, hunter, bait, it’s all the same,” Gregor chuckled. Mara rubbed her temples in annoyance.

“No, it’s not!” Kanan suddenly appeared on the roof. He was just in the Phantom fiddling with his saber and thinking about life.

There came a rumbling sound. Soon, part of the ground exploded. As Kanan and Ezra yelled for him to get back, it kept getting closer. Then, the ground broke under Zeb and a tongue wrapped around him. 

“Zeb, no!” Ezra called putting before the Lasat was pulled underground. The electric cable then moved further and further away from them.

“Whoo-hoo!” Gregor shouted, pointing out to the disappearing line. “This could be him! Our big Bongo!” He then disappeared inside.

Wolffe accelerated the vehicle forward. “Hey, I bet you know a thing or two about Mechanics,” Rex called out to Sabine.

She turned and looked up, saying, “Yeah, good bet,” before running up to him.

“Keep an eye on this regulator. The line can overheat and shut down. No line, no Joopa, no Zeb.”

“Got it!” The Mandalorian moved closer.

Ezra excitedly moved to speak. “What about the four of us?” He gestured to himself, Kanan, Mara, and Hunter.

“You’ve got the best job of all!” Gregor announced as he emerged with four spears. “When the line swings around, you’ll charge it with the electro-poles.” He gave the two in his left hand to Kanan and Ezra. The other two in his right hand went to Mara and Hunter. “Hit the line with the rod and it’ll send a bolt of energy down to the Joopa. Do it enough, and you should bring it up to the surface.”

By Rex’s command, the four of them hit the line with the spear. The creature moved quicker and made sporadic turns. With Gregor's encouragement, they hit the line again. It veered to the left a bit too much. Rex’s gunner was pulled in its very direction. After another hit to the line, they were losing the regulator. The Captain then ordered Wolffe to stop and dig in. Ezra nearly fell off the railing. With four final hits, the creature emerged from the ground. It looked like a giant worm. Its teeth were in a spiral position inside its circular mouth. It roared in pain. After it fell, Rex climbed out of its mouth complaining about its smell. Ezra celebrated the victory of his friend still being alive. 

As the sun began to set, they all ate some of the Joopa. The taste wasn’t as bad as Mara thought it would be. Afterward, Kanan went into the Phantom to speak with Hera while Sabine, Ezra, and Rex talked outside. Mara and Hunter watched the sunset from the side of the tanker. His arm was around her waist as her head leaned against his shoulder.

That’s when both of them noticed it. The Probe. Their heightened senses picked it up. It was this moment they knew. They could be doomed.


	3. Shoot Down a Probe, See What Happens

Wolffe and Rex had just gotten into a loud argument about the Empire and not receiving Ahsoka’s messages. Apparently, it was all Wolffe’s fault. The probe was discovered by Mara and Hunter in the Phantom. It quickly pushed past the enhanced individuals. 

Mara alerted everyone to the probe’s presence as Hunter tried to shoot at it. “Guys! We got a probe!” The woman shouted.

It escaped them and went to the ground where Zeb and Gregor were currently standing. It shot at them before floating away. Kanan and Hunter continued to fire at it, but the damn droid kept dodging and analyzing their moves.

Finally, Ezra threw Rex a sniper rifle. “Rex,” he said. “You gotta make this right.”

The commander waited for the right time to strike. The machine had gotten quite a few feet away from them now. But then, a single shot ran through Mara’s ears as she saw the black metal being short out and exploding. 

After a few of them had mini verbal celebrations, the Jedi Knight, the winged human, and the enhanced clone all began to walk towards it. The sky darkened as the others soon followed suit. Sabine was the last to arrive as she had checked over the Phantom, making sure it wasn’t damaged.

“How long has it been here?” Asked Ezra, leaning over it, peering at its visible destroyed wires.

“Long enough,” Kanan answered him. He then turned to see the Mandalorian approach. “How’s the phantom?” He asked her.

“Well, the engine took a direct hit,” Sabine stated. “We’re not going anywhere until I can fix it.”

“Wait, you mean we’re stranded?” Zeb questioned.

“Yep,” Rex responded. “And the Empire’s on it’s way.”

Paranoia began to set in immediately as most of them glanced up at the cloudy dark blue sky. When Mara looked up finally she stated, “I think I’ll go for a fly.”

“Mara, no,” Hunter immediately shut the suggestion down. He stepped towards her and grabbed her hands.

“Hunter, I’ll be careful.” She gave his palms a light squeeze. “Besides, I’ll let you know if I spot them.”

“I’m not worried about you being careful, I’m-“

“Worried about me getting captured by the Empire,” she finished his sentence. The woman then placed a hand on his cheek, went on her toes and kissed him passionately. “I know. Te quiero, mi corazon.”

“Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum at,” he replied. She stepped away from him with a slight smile. Their hands entertained for a brief moment before they let go. Mara stretches her wings out fully and powerfully lifted off the ground, taking flight at a high speed.

Sabine walked up to the clone with the bandana. “What language was she speaking?” She asked him.

“Spanish. One of the many languages of her homeworld,” he answered, watching Mara’s figure get smaller and smaller.

“Well, anyway, you speak Mando’a well.” Hunter shouldn’t have been as surprised as he seemed. Sabine was much unlike any other Mandalorians he’s encountered. With nothing more to say, the Mandalorian teen walked with Ezra and Kanan back to the tanker.

Rex walked up to his old friend with a smug grin on his face. “I see what’s going on,” he teased.

“What?” Hunter asked, keeping his gaze towards the clouds.

“I see the way you look at her. It’s like there’s stardust in your eyes. You don’t wanna lease. _You_ wanna buy.”

The long haired man turned to the bearded one. “And your point? If you’re trying to threaten me about breaking her heart, Ahsoka’s already done so.”

“Has she now?” He looked away, nodding. They stood there staring up at the sky for a little while. “You know, it’s just strange, maybe even cute. The first time I saw you both interact, _Anaxes_ knew you didn’t trust each other. Yet here you are… I’m happy for you, though.”

“Thanks.”

—————

Come morning, a storm cloud of dust approached the ever slow moving tanker. They didn’t have much time. The group was stuck between a rock and a hard place. The rock being the Empire’s possible approach, and the dust storm that’ll probably hit them sometime today. Repairs were going to take a little longer. Sabine was currently in the Phantom while everyone else was in the main room of the tanker. Rex has finally given them what they came for and more. 

“Here they are,” said the Captain, handing the data over to Ezra. “The coordinates of every Republic base, separatist installation, pirate hideout, and smuggler’s den in the Outer Rim.”

“Plus a few Mandalorian bases that even _they_ forgot about,” Wolffe added.

“Thank you, old friends,” Mara stated. “You sure you won’t come with us?”

“Yeah, you’re not bad in a fight,” Zeb told them. “I mean, for older gentlemen.” The Lasat and Gregor nearly shoulder checked each other, but it was meant to be playful.

“Yeah,” said Rex. “Like I said, Mara. Our war’s over. Don’t much care to get mixed up in another.” His gaze switched between her and her boyfriend. “Unlike you two. Oh, and say hello to Commander Tano for me.”

“But the Empire’s on it’s way,” Ezra felt the need to point out. “And they will find you.”

“Oh, we can take care of ourselves.”

Kanan contacted Hera on the comlink. “Spectre-1 to Spectre-2. Gonna be down here for a little while longer. Give me some good news. Has the Empire showed up yet?”

“I’m a little busy finishing up repairs on the Ghost,” she told him. “But, Chopper’s been scanning. So far, nothing.” The Twi’lek sighed. “I just had to say that,” she regretted. “Star Destroyer just came out of hyperspace. Gonna power down so they can’t scan me. Once I finish my repairs, I’ll come get you. Good luck down there.” She signed off.

“If they follow procedure,” Rex spoke up. “They’ll fly search patterns based on our last confirmed position.”

“Or they’ll call,” Gregor interjected. “Incoming Imperial transmission~” He turned to his friend. “It’s for you Wolffe.”

“They called back?” Wolffe questioned with disbelief, looking at the screen. “They-they never call back.”

Kanan’s chuckle sounded more like a scoff. The Jedi Knight pointed towards the clones. “This is why I don’t trust clones.” He started to walk out of the camera’s view. Everyone else followed suit. 

“Just get rid of them, Wolffe,” Ezra suggested as he stepped out.

“Yeah, it was my mistake,” the Commander admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. “And I’ll fix it.”

The monitor turned on revealing Agent Kallus. A man that Mara had yet to encounter. Ezra, however, told her and Hunter all about him. “Cc-3646,” the light brunette stated. He glanced down, presumably at a paper or another monitor. “Commander… Wolffe, is it?”

“Yep,” Wolffe snapped his fingers before rubbing the back of his neck. “That’s me.” His arm then extended towards the screen. “What can I do for you, sir?”

“Please transmit your coordinates so I can investigate the Jedi sightings you reported.”

The commander played dumb. “What? Je-Jedi? Uh, no, no. Th-there’s no Jedi. Here. My, my old, uh cybernetic eye must be acting up again.”

Rex came into view, saying, “Sorry for wasting your time.”

“This image was taken by one of our probes,” Kallus told them. A side view image of the tanker showed. The Joopa we caught was strapped to the side. The Phantom was on the roof. The monitor zoomed into the small ship. “It clearly shows you harboring known rebels.” The image disappeared. “Now surrender them or be destroyed.”

Rex’s fist met with his palm as the old clone said, “If it’s a fight you want, I hope you brought a better class of soldier than those stormtroopers.”

“They serve the Empire well, and I have a great many of them.”

“You’re gonna need _all_ of them,” the bearded clone challenged before ending the call.

Zeb chuckled and said, “I like these guys.”

Suddenly, the tanker shook. Sabine rushes in. “They found us,” she said. Really? That fast?

“Guess that search pattern paid off,” Ezra quipped. 

“Battle stations,” Rex ordered. Everyone grabbed weapons. Mara could hear the stir fighters from inside. They shot at the tanker and missed. To counter the fact that they were basically sitting mynocks out here, Wolffe took evasive maneuvers. The crew of the Ghost formed in front of the Phantom as the enemy fighter flew back around for another hit. Zeb and Sabine fired at it while Kanan and Ezra ignited their sabers in hopes of deflecting any bolts that flash towards the small shuttle. 

“Try shortening your leads,” Hunter stated as he and Mara got onto the roof. “You’re wasting ammo.” The two of them started shooting at the tie as well, but their shots were few and calculated. 

Noticing that the clones were standing there but not doing anything, he said, “You’re welcome to help.” But Rex was helping. He had a rocket launcher. He was going to wait for the right time to strike.

“Eh, why spoil the fun?” Gregor countered. “We haven’t been shot at in years.”

“Yeah, well, it happens to us everyday,” Sabine shot back.

“Why doesn’t someone man the big gun?” Ezra questioned, facing Rex.

“That’s no good in this situation,” the captain responded.

“Kind of like you guys,” Kanan quipped rudely as he got on top of the Phantom. The teenager followed suit. The tie fighter banked around for another go.

Rex shook it off, tossing his weapon to Gregor, asking, “Do you want the shot?”

“Love to,” said the clone as he caught the rocket launcher. As the fighter flew away, almost banking again, he took the shot and destroyed the attack boat.

He turned to see Zeb laughing, Mara and Hunter smiling and Rex saying, “Gregor, you’ve still got it.”

“It’s in my blood,” he told them.

“You know,” said Ezra as he hopped down from the top of the Phantom. “We’d make a good team if we all fought together.”

“Yeah, tried that once,” Kanan stated. “Didn’t work out so well.” He gestured behind him. “Now if that storm gets any closer, it’ll ground us.” He faced the Mandalorian. “Sabine, we need the Phantom to fly.”

“I’m on it,” she said semi-cheerfully, running to the Phantom.

——————

About an hour or so later, maybe less, they were all hanging around the outside of the tanker. Sabine was getting close to finishing, while Ezra was trying to figure out the stationary gun. Hunter and Mara stood next to each other, leaning forward on the rails. Her head leaned against his shoulder. Wolffe was still driving the tanker.

The two of them couldn’t help but overhear Rex and Ezra’s conversation. “So, um, what was it like to fight in the Clone War?”

“I don’t think the fighting ever got to Lothal,” the old clone stated. “I tell ya, war was never dull. Mara and Hunter will agree with me. The general I fought with was among the greatest of the Jedi. I trusted him with my life more times than I can count.” He sighed. “And I tried my best to keep that trust.”

“Alright, with any luck, we can get outta here soon,” Sabine projected from the small shuttle.

“We can’t just leave Rex, Wolffe and Gregor here,” Ezra protested, turning back to look at her.

“Well, the Empire is here because of us,” Rex reasoned. “We’ll deal with the consequences.”

“Like hell you will,” Mara called out, flying to face them. “I am _not_ letting my friends die.” Rex turned around to see her and was about to say something when she interrupted him. “And don’t say you clones die everyday. I care about you guys, I-“ There came the sound of Imperial walkers. Four legged ones. 

“Mara!” Hunter shouted. “Listen to that?”

“Yeah.” she turned around. “And I see them!” The woman pointed out in front of them. Three of those deadly machines fastly approached. 

Having never seen those kinds of walkers, the three retired clones inspected them from afar. Soon though, Ezra got them refocused. They turned the tanker around and dropped the Joopa. Kanan thought it stupid, Mara thought it clever. She explained it to him. “We can’t take off yet, but once we get into that storm, everyone will be blind. Both you and your Padawan can guide us out.”

“You heard her,” Kanan projected. “Everyone inside!” They all went to the main control room of the tanker. 

“Agent Gyr,” Gregor addressed. “What are you thinking?” Everyone’s eyes were on her. It was almost strange. Back in the Clone War, though she was granted a view of the plan making, she had to insert herself into the conversation. They almost never asked for her thoughts.

A comlink was opened to the cockpit. “Those killing machines are impervious to regular blaster fire,” Mara contemplated. She placed a hand on her chin as she paced around minimally. “I doubt you have a cable so I can fly around to trip them. The only other weakness I can think of would have to be their neck. The gunner could do it. And Gregor?” She asked to make sure she had his attention. “I was never given that title.” He put his hands up in surrender and apology.

Zeb tapped the scanners, saying, “I don’t know how we’re supposed to shoot something we can’t see. I don’t even know where the enemy is.”

“Kanan? Why don’t you answer that,” Mara told the man.

“Zeb,” Kanan sighed. “You don’t always have to see something to know where it is.” He stepped closer to the Lasat. “If you’re willing to trust me, I can get us that shot.”

“I always trust my general,” Rex stated.

Kanan tried not to pay that comment any mind as he searched for the gun through the Force. “Prepare to stop. _Now_!” Kanan ordered. Wolffe stopped the machine. The thudding became so loud, the walkers were most likely right next to them. “Commander Wolffe, circle left, double time.” The tanker moved. “Full stop!... If what I’m sensing is right, we’re surrounded.”

“What?” Ezra didn’t like this, not at all. Well, none of them liked it, he just felt like being vocal about it.

“Oh! Brilliant!” Mara exclaimed with a smile.

“You put us right in the middle of them to get us the perfect shots,” Hunter agreed. “It’s crazy, but I like crazy.”

“Once we fire, we’ll reveal our location,” Sabine pointed out. “If we miss, it’s all over.”

Gregor stood, saying, “I’ll take the shot.”

“No,” Kanan shot down. “Ezra should take the shot.”

“Uh.” The teen rubbed the back of his neck. “Why don’t you do it?”

“Kanan’s right,” Hunter stepped up to him. “We need one Jedi out there manning the canon, and the other in here leading us out of this mess.”

“We could do it,” Mara stated. “Given our heightened senses, but all of that can’t exactly compete with the Force, no matter how close it gets.” The two Force-sensitives nodded at each other while Mara turned to the Mandalorian. “Sabine, you mind spotting him?”

“Not at all,” said she. “Let’s go.” They went out.

Through the Force Kanan felt. He told his Padawan, “There’s a walker somewhere around point five.”

“Somewhere _around_ point five? Perfect,” Ezra quipped. “Targeting scopes useless. I can’t see it.”

“That doesn’t matter. You’re not going to see it with your eyes. The walker is there. Trust yourself.”

A shot rang out through the storm followed by metal groaning. “Got him!”

“Wolffe, there’s your opening! Go for it!” The Empire began shooting at our previous location as they made their way forward. Pretty soon, they were out of the dust.

Mara hated the fact that this would be their only shot at escaping. However, they got the information that they came here for. On the other hand, they were also supposed to bring Rex _with_ them. If they wanted to escape with their lives and without Rex. This would be their shot. However, the Phantom in the air would give everyone a chance at survival. 

Kanan convinced Ezra to go on board. Before Mara got on, she whispered to Rex. “Don’t worry, I have a plan.”

As they all flew away, all of them with a dejected look on their face, Mara stood. “Turn this bird around, Kanan.” He was driving.

“What?” He asked, putting the boat on autopilot to face her.

“You and I _both_ know they won’t give up!” Her volume shocked all around her. “This _will_ be their last battle unless we turn this thing around and help them!” He hesitated, battling within himself on what to do. “Set your hatred aside for one god damn moment and turn this boat around!! Or I will!”

He sighed. “As much as I don’t want to admit it, I don’t want those clones to die.” She smiled widely as Kanan turned the Phantom around. “Sabine, you drive.”

“On it.” The Mandalorian took the wheel and banked around. She fired at the one that was about to finish the clones. The Phantom flew under of its legs and banked upwards, letting Zeb, Ezra, and Kanan fall out with their weapons ready. Mara and Hunter flew to the other walker.

Luckily for the duo, they chose the one with Agent Kallus. Once inside, Mara stated, “Hello,” before shooting the ones manning the gigantic machine. Kallus faces her with alarm. “We haven’t met. And we’re never going to.” She knocked him out before setting the walker to detach itself. Mara helped her boyfriend up and out.

“Come on,” projected Hunter to the other clones. “Let’s leave this planet before backup arrives.”

Seemingly from out of nowhere, Hera’s ship arrived to pick everyone up. Once in space, Mara and Hunter went back into their ship. Then they happily rejoined the fleet.


	4. Damage Caused by a Mine

Hunter and Mara were sent on a scout mission to check out one of the bases. One of them just so happened to be on an abandoned mining moon. Just their luck. 

“Great,” Mara said as she stepped out of the ship. “This is just great.”

“Hey, don’t jinx us,” Hunter told her after exiting the ship. “We just got here. It could have some potential.”

A creepy abandoned pirate hideout rigged with explosives. All they had to do was try not to make the wrong move. There were a lot of them that Hunter could sense just outside surrounding the Damn door. Mara took the initiative and flew them to it, which thankfully didn’t need an access code.

It was dark inside the hideout, but they didn’t need the flashlights the rebels had given them. They can see through the dark after all. They walked down the halls with a blaster in hand. “As if this place wasn’t creepy enough. Why did the power have to run out _before_ we got here?” Mara questioned no one.

“Would you rather the power goes out after we’re already inside?” Hunter asked.

“Fair point.” If that happened, then they would automatically assume that someone was in there with them.

It didn’t take long before they got to the main control room. Hunter managed to get the entire system back online. _“Lucky us,”_ Mara thought. _“Now we can be less paranoid.”_

“This isn’t in Galactic Basic,” Hunter informed her. She walked over to him. 

“What do you mean?” She peered at the monitor. “Say, could the Weequay have their own writing?”

“It’s possible, but according to the intel, this planet was a hive for scum alike to lay low for a while and earn some cash.”

“So then, why did it crash?” She pressed a few buttons before complaining about all the dust this place was accumulating. Then, she managed to turn on the holo-device. They couldn’t read the data, but from the pictures, they distinguished one thing: this mine was very unstable and could collapse at any moment. “Well, that certainly puts a damper on our trip, doesn’t it?” She commented.

“Yeah, we should probably get out of here.”

“Too bad though,” Mara stated as she went in front. “If this place wasn’t so collapsible, I bet the mine could have been used for power, revenue, or even storage.”

As they made their way down the hall, Mara spotted a doorway and decided to go in. “Mara, what are you doing?”

“I just want to see if there’s anything we can use, like ammo or something.”

“I doubt they had ammo here,” said he as the man leaned against the door frame.

“Not just any regular ammo, silly. Explosives.” She moves around and unlidded one of the boxes, finding thermal detonators. “Ah hah.”

As soon as he stepped in, the floor began to squeak. Quickly, he made his way over to his girlfriend. “We should definitely get going now.” 

Mara moved to take the box, but the floor squeaked more. Then suddenly, they fell almost straight down through a hole.

—————

Hunter woke up with a start. Quickly, he searched for his amor only to find her still unconscious. “Mara, Mara,” he tried to wake her up with his voice. Then shaking her. That’s when he felt the blood. The red liquid had spilled down to her shoulders. From where, he did not want to think about. He then skimmed his hands around her body in search of other wounds. A gash in her right arm. Another on her left shin. Something about her left arm didn’t feel right. Quickly, he placed two fingers on her neck in search of a pulse. It was there, but it was weak. Hunter breathed out a sigh of relief.

Wanting to get out of there quickly, he moved to pick her up and find his way out. That’s when he felt it. This sheering, stabbing pain in his side. He had faith that she would heal relatively quickly, but he needed more than just a power nap.

Anxiety set in. What if he never finds his way out of this cave? What if she dies before we can get out? 

—————

After hours and hours and hours, Hunter reached the opening to the mine. Night had fallen. They promised Ahsoka they would check in at 1400 hours. It’s definitely beyond that now. As quick as he could go, he sprinted to their ship. The holo-device buzzed continuously. He elected to ignore it as he placed her in her bed and scoured the ship for bacta. That’s when he remembered that they ran out a week ago. Finally, he got into the cockpit and put the ship into hyperspace.

Then, he finally answered the call. “Hunter?” Ahsoka questioned. “What happened?”

“Accident,” he told her. “The mine isn’t safe. I’m alright, but Mara isn’t. Prep the medbay for our arrival.” He ended the call before she could respond.

—————

When he finally docked with the fleet, he carried Mara over to the infirmary. Ahsoka and Rex were by the door, waiting for them. From there, they’d accompany him to the doctors.

“What happened?” Kanan asked as he and Hera walked up to them.

“The location,” said Hunter. “Is a no go. The mine is very unstable. The floor collapsed beneath us. I was lucky.”

“How bad is it?” Rex questioned.

“Bad doesn’t begin to describe it. She has multiple gashes on her legs and arms, one of which is broken. There’s also a lot of head trauma.”

“Did you at least put bacta on her?” Hera asked.

“We ran out about a week or so ago.”

The Twi’lek and Togruta stopped walking, glanced at each other with deep concern, and simultaneously shouted, “You ran out?!” Before catching up with the men.

“Yep.” Hunter popped the p.

The medics took her away from him right away, which worried him, because she hadn’t been to an actual hospital since the Clone Wars, since there was a place she could stretch her wings and not worry about the consequences, the questions, and the proding. But, he knew she was in good hands.

He stood there, in her large medbay room just watching her. Then a female medic came in. “Sir, we need to get you in a bacta tank in order for your wound to heal fully.”

“I’m not going in,” he told her, keeping his gaze on his unconscious girl friend, floating in a tank. They said they’d move her to a bed when all her wounds are healed. He knows that it won’t be long until they are.

She stepped farther into the room. “I get that you’re worried, but-“

He raised his voice, turning to the medic. “I am _not_ going in until she’s safe and awake!”

“But did you could-“

“I don’t care! All that matters is her! She-she has to be alright.” Wordlessly, she left.

—————

The other three Spectres of the Ghost made it to the command ship as soon as they were able. Having just encountered inquisitors in an old Clone medical base, they weren’t exactly having the best day either.

Imagine coming home from a mission only to find out that one of their friends has been seriously injured. When the three of them finally reached the medical wing, they found Hunter and Ahsoka watching over a sleeping Mara. Rex stood by him and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. “It’ll be alright, mate. Mara’s a fighter. She’ll pull through.”

“What happened?” Ezra dated to ask.

“The mining base we checked out is severely unstable,” Hunter told him. “Not to mention all the traps that the pirates left.”

It had to be alright. He couldn’t lose her.

—————

When Mara became conscious, Ahsoka could feel that she was different. Fear, anxiety, and anger practically radiated off of her. You didn’t have to be a force user to see those exact emotions in her eyes. Mara peered at them strangely, as if curiosity had dulled some of the other emotions. She asked them a question in a language Ahsoka hasn’t heard her speak since her arrival to Coruscant. Something was definitely wrong. They all peered at her in confusion.

Those emotions soon turned into impatience as she asked another question. However, those emotions were brought back when the medical droid to her right spoke. Spooked, she flew to a different part of the room and made it flock to the wall, her telekinesis broke some of its wiring.

Finally, Hunter spoke up, “Ellos no pueden entenderte, pero si hablas en Español, puedo traducir. Bien?” His hands were up, open palmed as if signaling he didn’t want to fight, but still had his hands where they needed to be if it escalated.

“Donde estoy?” She asked him in a pained voice.

“She wants to know where we are,” Hunter told the group. The others glanced at each other wide eyed. 

“Tell her the truth,” Ahsoka told him.

“Estas con la flota. Estas segura.”

“La flota?” Her eyes squinted slightly. The anxiety and anger was back. “Que flota? Tu mientes! Nunca he oído o visto a ustedes en mi vida!” Her words seemed to hurt Hunter drastically. “Dónde está el rebaño?”

“Mara, no estás en la Tierra. Nosotros no estamos en la escuela.”

She peered up at him with fear and anxiety. It then settled into anger. “Tu estas mintiendo!” She hissed.

“Mara, necesitas calmarte.”

She stood up defiantly. “No puedo confiar en ti. Ni siquiera te conozco! Cómo diablos sabes mi nombre?” She broke his heart then and there.

“Mara, hemos sido socios por mucho tiempo ahora.”

“Cállate! Solo otra mentira!”

“No, yo-“ She opened her mouth, and a sonic wave shot out. Everyone covered their ears and slowly went to the ground, unable to take the noise. 

Finally, Ahsoka rose up and Force-pushes her against the wall. Raising a single hand, Mara fought back. Their own powers locked them into place. It became a battle of wills. Suddenly, part of the wall liquified. They stopped and Mara slid to the floor. Knowing that she’s the one who caused it, she ignored everyone’s cautious forms and reached up to the spot on the wall. It soon became solid again. “Que mierda fue eso?” She seemed calmer now, as if consumed by curiosity. “La última vez que revisé no pude hacer eso.”

While wonderment consumed her, Ahsoka got just close enough to place two fingers to her temple. The Togruta has finally figured out what happened and it broke her heart. Mara stared at the Jedi. Tears threatened to spill over. “Remember,” Tano instructed.

The tears fell as she peered at the woman before her. “Ahsoka?” She asked her. The Togrhta embraced her tightly as the two of them stood. The winged woman then let go, moving towards Hunter.

“Hunter?” Her voice was soft and pained. They embraced tightly. She sobbed in his chest as he whispered sweet nothings to her, mirroring what would happen when she had nightmares. Her heart warmed. She spoke in Basic. “I’m so sorry. I said such hurtful things.”

“It’s alright now, Cyar’ika,” the Ex-clone trooper told her. “It’s okay.”

She sniffed him. Blood. “No, it’s not.” Mara pulled away. “You’re hurt!” The deepest level of concern showed in her eyes. He hadn’t taken care of himself, and because of that, his wound would almost become infected. 

“Mara, it was during the mine. Honestly, I’m fine. All that matters is that you’re okay.”

She punched him in the arm on the opposite side of his wound. He groaned from pain. “Get in a fucking bacta tank, you ass.”

He chuckled. “As you wish.” He then kissed her forehead and walked away.

They all just stood there for a moment. Then the winged woman felt the need to speak. “I’m sorry you people had to see that. As you can guess, I had amnesia. I was brought all the way back to before I crashed onto Coruscant. Eighteen years ago.”

“It’s okay,” said Ezra before he walked out. The others soon followed suit. In that moment, there was nothing more to be said.

—————

Hours later, they all hung out in the Ghost. Rex and Hunter were playing that weird version of chess. Others were standing around the room talking to each other. Ezra sat next to the winged woman. She could tell that he really wanted to ask her things, but kept shying away from doing so. So, finally, she decided to take the initiative. “Ask,” Mara told the teen. 

“What?” He questioned, making sure he heard right. He peered at her in shock. The teen honestly didn’t think this would happen.

“Ask, or you’ll never get the chance to know again.” She brought her foot to the cushion, resting her arms on her knee.

“I have _so_ many questions.”

“I’ll try my best to answer them.”

“O-okay. First, I wanna ask what planet you’re from, and what was it like?”

She finally looked at him. “I came from a planet called Earth. It is the only planet in our solar system, and as far as we know, the only planet in our entire galaxy that harbors life. We don’t have any of the holo-technology that exists here. Everything was hard copy. We had vehicles, but they would roll on the ground with tires, instead of hovering. There were a hundred different countries and around six thousand languages. I myself can speak… thirty.” His expressions that he gave her ranged between wonderment and confusion.

“What is the most spoken language?”

“Technically, it’s English because of the British colonies that used to dot all around the world. However, it’s actually Chinese, because the amount of people in China are more than the people who actually speak English. Next on the list, would probably be Spanish, since it has so many different countries that speak the language… that is also the language Hunter and I used in the uh, medbay.”

“Cool. What was your terrain like?”

Our land also has many different kinds of terrain. There’s grasslands, forests, jungles, tundras, deserts, mountains, and ocean. Technically—and this is actually depending on where you’re from in the world—but technically, there are seven different continents. If you are from the west side of the world, that is what you believe. If you are from the east, there are five continents. Of course, this kind of thing only exists because the West side of the world is all conjoined. There’s North America and South America which is conjoined by Central America.”

“Your world is weird.”

She chuckled. “I know. What else do you want to ask?”

“Your wings. Were you born with them? Or…”

She smiled sadly. “Ezra, I am a science experiment. These wings _and_ my powers all came from science. The only people in my world who are even remotely like me are also science experiments. We were created by an organization dubbed The School. At first it tampered with other’s DNA just to see if they could do it. Then, when we and a bunch of others came around, the mission statement changed to taking over the world. I was an agent for them, a weapon, an assassin. My first kill, I was fourteen. Then, I met the flock. Others with the same kind of mutation as me, just different birds and a different set of powers. A few years later, the School is chasing us down and I get sucked into this portal. Next thing I know I’m falling in Coruscant and couldn’t understand a word people were saying to me.”

“Wow.”

“What?”

“That’s actually way different from what I was expecting.” She smiled at him. “I don’t think you would share all this with just anyone, so thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Their conversation was cut short by Hunter celebrating his victory against Rex. They both turned to look at the sight. Perhaps the Marauders were finally truly settling in with the people of the Rebellion.


	5. The Future of The Force

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s not the actual episode, but it does follow along very closely with it.

The two of them sat in the cockpit of their ship just floating in space. By sitting, she’s really just in his lap. They’re cuddling. Her iPod played Bring It On Home To Me over the speakers.

They orbited a planet the two of them had just scouted. The Empire was nowhere to be found in this system, so pretty good… unless you count the number of old Seperatist droids that were guarding the damn building. Neither of them are ashamed to admit that watching each other take down droids (and bad guys in general) kind of turns them on.

Anyway, they had an incoming transmission and Mara wasn’t fully clothed. Quickly, she leaned down to grab a shirt and put it on. 

Mara finally accepted the call. It was Ahsoka. “So, what can I do for you this time, old friend?”

—————

“You want us to-to what?” Mara asked Ahsoka. The two of them along with Hunter stood in the command room of the command ship. Other low ranking rebels sat at the controls.

“Go save a force-sensitive youngling. I’ve just found the third, which I’m entrusting to you. I found two others while searching for the Sith Lord. The last youngling I’m leaving Kanan, Zeb and Ezra to take care of.”

“So, why are you giving the other one to us?” Hunter asked her.

“Mara’s hung out with loads of Jedi younglings back at the temple. I wouldn’t ask this of her—of either of you—if I didn’t think I could trust her with this.”

“How little is this youngling?” Mara questioned.

“About one, I think.”

“Great,” Hunter said Sarcastically. He doesn’t want to deal with babies at the moment.

“Could you tell me the child’s species?” Mara asked her.

“It looked like a Mirialan,” Ahsoka recounted. “I’m sending you the coordinates now.” Okay, so they’re looking for a child that vaguely looks like Master Luminara and Barriss Offee. Great. “May the Force be with you.”

“And to you,” Mara stated as she and her lover walked out of the room. As soon as they got onto the ship she told him, “I’m going to take a shower. Can you pilot the ship while I do that please?” He nodded. “Thanks babe.”

The winged woman let the water run through her hair. She subconsciously let her wings stretch out in an attempt to keep them dry. As the soap suds washed away, her mind traveled elsewhere. 

_Mara stealthily moved through the streets of a moon she had forgotten the name of. She knew it was risky going back for her iPod and earbuds, but that was the one of the only ties left she had of Earth. The young woman expected to encounter some clones, but not the amount she did. Even so, she managed to retrieve her belongings in one piece._

_What she did not expect was for the Bad Batch to be chasing her across the stars. That ship of theirs was always in the same port as where she traveled to. Today, on the fifth chunk of rock they’ve chased her to, they finally decided to go after her._

_Mara soon decided to duck into an alleyway. They were too small for Wrecker to fit through without turning sideways, and there were enough obstacles to make it difficult for Tech. Crosshair followed her on the rooftops, jumping from building to building. One… well, two problems. She didn’t know where Echo was, and she didn’t know where Hunter was._

_Crosshair fired at her thrice. She decided to duck her head and save her energy. Mara didn’t dare speak. The young woman didn’t want to find out if they were overtaken by the chip as well._

_“Stop running, damn it!” the sniper called after her. “We only want to talk!”_

_She felt as if she couldn’t believe that. Wanting to go back into the street and blend with the crowd, she took a hard left… right into Hunter._

_“He’s right, you know,” said the leader. “We only want to talk.”_

_“About what?” she questioned, still keeping her guard up._

_“It’s echo,” Crosshair explained, hopping down from a roof._

_She relaxed slightly. “He has an inhibitor chip doesn’t he?” the young woman asked._

Mara sighed at the memory. Hunter and the others still didn’t fully trust her then. Yet still, they were actively seeking her out. 

\-------

The duo arrived at the coordinates. To Mara’s surprise, it was Bespin. More specifically, Cloud City. They landed in one of the bays and kept the keys. As they wandered around the top of the humongous structure-city, Mara couldn’t take in how much it looked like a futuristic version of Los Angeles. She could fly around this city for hours if she wanted to. But still, that is not why they were there.

They took the ferry down a few levels in order to get to the apartment.

The tag on the door just above the doorbell read: THE O’RION FAMILY.

Mara rang the bell. “Yes?” Replied a sweet voice. 

“Hello? Mrs. O’rion?” The winged human questioned.

“That’s me,” the woman said.

“We were sent by a Jedi,” she told her in a quiet voice. The door slid open and Mrs. O’rion hurried them inside.

“I was beginning to worry,” the mother told them. “Since, well, I thought the Jedi were dead… Well, she would be alone in the world, and with those dreadful Sith about, he’s not safe.”

“We understand,” Hunter spoke. “If you are alright with it, we can take her to the Jedi.” The three of them stood there awkwardly.

She seemed disappointed for a moment. “I won’t get to see him again will I?”

“Will you not want to come with us?” Mara asked her, trying not to look sad.

“I wouldn’t want to let the Sith know that I’ve given her away. If they’re watching, that is.”

If that is what you truly wish, then I’m afraid not, Ma’am,” Mara told her, giving the woman a sympathetic look.

She exhaled. “I’ll be fine.” She then turned around. “Let me fetch Amara so you can be on your way.”

About a minute later, they’ve all said their goodbyes and were off.

Or at least they were going to be off. The three of them wandered through the streets at a fast pace. Mara held the baby girl wrapped in a blanket securely in her arms.

As soon as they rounded the corner, both of them were on edge. Their heightened senses told them that someone was watching them.

Once they reached a nearly deserted street, a double edged laser sword spun at them. The two hit the ground in an attempt to dodge. Looking back, they found one of those Inquisitors they’ve heard so much about.

“You have something I want,” said a modulated male voice. He wore a full helmet. 

“Get to the ship and bring it up,” Mara told Hunter who nodded. She got up with the baby secured in her arms. “Too bad,” she projected. “You’re not going to get it.” Then, she released a sonic cry.

The Inquisitor grasped his helmet as if the processors went haywire. Hunter and Mara went their separate ways. Him to the ship and her to the skies. Imagine her surprise to see that the knight of the dark side was following her. The red blades spun around a handle in which he held onto. The man flew after her and the child.

“That shouldn’t be possible,” she muttered under her breath. The winged woman then felt a pull. Knowing that it came from the Sith, she fought it with her own power. They ended up pulling themselves towards each other.

“On the contrary, _you_ shouldn’t be possible,” he countered.

Mara smiled. “I’ll take that as a compliment.” She brought out her pistol and shot at the man thrice. It broke his hold on her, as he managed to deflect each laser. 

“You aren’t getting away!” He shouted, chasing after her.

“Oh, but aren’t I?” She called out. The woman called to the metal inside his lightsaber and liquified it. The water-like metal sunk to the city below. He fell, having nothing to keep him in the sky.

The Marauders ship soon located her and child and opened its hatch. “Everything alright?” Hunter yelled from the pilot seat. 

“Yeah!” She projected. The winged woman and the Mirialan child wandered into the cockpit.

As they were about to leave the planet, the radar of the ship beeped with alarm. Mara took a glimpse out the window to find a laser flying by them. “We’ve got a bogey on our tail,” Mara stated, she secured the baby in her seat before going towards the gun station. “Get the shield up!”

Hunter smirked. This man might never get used to her Earth terminology. He raised the shields as one of the Sith Tie Fighters flew above them. “Shit there was another one?!” The ex-trooper fired at them from the helm, followed by a few shots from Mara stationed at the turret gun.

“Looks like it!”

The Empire craft banked around, firing at them again. 

Soon the two spacecrafts danced around each other. Neither relenting or giving in. The exchange of Fire was nearly constant, but the shields held up nicely. 

Through some crazy stunt Mara is sure could only happen in space, they managed to destroy the Sith. The winged woman traveled back into the cockpit to find a crying baby girl and a distressed Hunter. She picked up the littlun and bounced her in her arms.

“Hush you,” Mara said gently. “It’s alllll right now.” She kept that up for about fifteen minutes. The ex-trooper doesn’t know how she could do it. Children were starting to seem like a nightmare to him.

That Inquisitor... he said something she laughed at at the time, but it really shouldn’t have been. Just what did he mean by that? Does he know about her background, or was he simply saying that because of her wings? She huffed in frustration and sat down.

On their way back to base, Mara found her mind wandering again.

_She had just woken up from a nightmare. Her forehead was sweaty, and she was sure she had screamed. In an attempt to calm herself down, she listened to other parts of the ship._

_“Just how long are we going to keep her with us?” Crosshair asked in another part of the ship._

_“What do you mean? She’s a valuable addition to this team. She brings something to the table,” Hunter vouched._

_“The only thing she brings with her is nightmares,” he retorted._

_“But she is a brilliant fighter,” Tech admitted. “And I’ll agree with Hunter. She does bring something extra to the table.” She knew what they were referring to. Mara could get into things, make other people do things all due to her feminine charm. They wouldn’t have gotten as far as they have if it weren’t for her._

_“Can you both keep your dicks in your pants?”_

_“It’s not like that,” Tech countered. “Besides. She can sing. After… well, you know… singing can bring joy into your life!” He stepped away from them for a moment. What the computer guy if the group was going to mention, none of them could at this point. Four months after Echo and Wrecker bit the dust, and they still can’t come to terms with it._

—————

Hunter would always be the one to comfort her after a nightmare after that time. When the other two were killed, Mara and him leaned on each other as if they couldn’t be anywhere else in the galaxy. Neither could take if the other one left or died. They would leave one of them utterly alone.

The plan was to have the three of force-sensitive children on Garel. A trusted acolyte will take them from there. This planet wasn’t exactly free of Imperial patrol, but the rebels were being careful. They all docked in different ports. Never the same one. As of now, the Marauders were lounging in bed.

“Cyar’ika,” said Hunter. “I’ve been thinking.” 

She rolled over to face him. “What about?”

“I know that the School made it so that you can’t have children of your own, but if we survive this up-coming war, we can settle down, maybe adopt…” he trailed off and then looked at her.

She held the sweetest smile and the most loving glance. “Did I ever tell you how much I appreciate you?” Mara asked him as she snuggled closer, wrapping her arms around him.

“Yes, but I should like to hear it again,” Hunter stated almost huskily as he snaked his arms around her. She crawled on top of him with a smile.

“Well I…” she kissed him. “Love and appreciate you…” their lips locked once more. “So very much.” His hands placed themselves on her back, securing her closer to him.

Hunter then changed their positions. Now he hovered above a beautiful woman who was all his and no one else’s. They devoured each other and lost all track of time.

—————

Mara and Hunter were in the marketplace. They were looking to buy a variety of different things. They had just bought a few different things. Most of them were back at the ship. They were looking to buy a few fruits when Imperial Cruisers appeared in the sky. Transports began to make their way down.

“Shit,” said Mara, nudging her lover who was looking at a fruit stand. “We need to leave. _Now.”_

He glanced up. “Kriff.”

They ran to the ship and got into the comms. “Hangar sixteen has fallen!” Commander Sato informed everyone. “Phoenix Squadron, Report!”

“Ghost to Liberator,” came Hera’s voice. “Give me some good news.”

“We read you Hera,” said Rex. “If the fleet’s gonna launch, it’s gotta be now.”

“We are deploying escape plan delta, Captain Syndulla,” Satto stated.

“Havoc Marauders come in,” said Rex.

“We read you buddy, loud and clear,” said Mara. “Ready to lift off.”

“Ghost, how’s it going?” Hunter questioned in an almost worried manner.

“Almost ready to lift off, Sargeant,” the Twi’lek stated.

“Let’s go.” Mara said quietly to her partner. 

Everyone was making their escape. All except for the command ship and the Ghost left with light speed. Wondering what happened to them, Mara searched around. After a few seconds she shouted, “Wait!”

“What?” Hunter questioned, turning to her almost impatiently. He was just worried about getting captured.

“Look!” She pointed behind them. He glanced out the window to see the Liberator caught in a tractor beam and the Ghost going in to save them.

“We gotta help them.”

“Right!” 

“Marauders to Ghost, what are you doing?” Mara asked them.

“We’re going to torpedo the tractor beam,” Sabine informed.

“Got it,” said Hunter. “We’ll try to pick off those Ties for you.”

“Much appreciated,” stated Hera. The ship containing the Phoenix Squadron Captain slowly moved closer to their target. Hunter sped the ship up while Mara raced to the guns. They shot down five of the swarm.

“Ghost, Havoc Marauder, I gave you direct orders to retreat!” Commanded Sato stated on the comms.

“Just be ready to hit your thrusters,” Hera told him.

“Besides, someone has to keep the tie fighters busy while they try to free you,” Mara added. The Ghost rammed themselves right into one of the beams, freeing the command ship. Commander Sato’s ship soon left via hyperspace.

As Mara and Hunter picked off almost all of the remaining enemy fighters, Ghost turned around.

“I suppose we should get out of here too,” Mara noted.

“Already on it,” her partner told her. They jumped into hyperspace and were off with the rest of the fleet.


	6. Old Rumors And New Allies (sort of)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back with another chapter! Yay!!

It had been about a week since they left Garel. Mara and Hunter only found out six days ago that Ezra and Kanan went elsewhere. Commander Sato and Ahsoka invited her and Hunter to the Liberator and that she’d explain when they got there.

Before they went there, The winged human noticed her lover putting the red headband back on. She smiled slightly. This would be the first time in years. He grew not to like having it on because it reminded him of his brothers. But if he wants to have it on, then good for him.

Gyr found herself putting a cloak back on. Even though she could conceal her wings well enough just by tucking them against her back, she’d like for what was still visible to maybe be made unseen.

“So, what’s this about?” Mara announced their arrival as they stepped into the command center. Sato stood before them with the holographic projection of Ahsoka and Princess Leia Organa. Mara didn’t know what to say. 

The Princess’s eyes lit up as she eyed the woman. “You must be her,” Leia stated. Her hands gathered in front of her. “My father has told me great stories about the mysterious woman who lived at the Jedi Temple.”

The winged woman couldn’t sift through the range of emotions. “You’re quite right.” Then she remembered to look her straight in the eyes. “Mara Gyr,” she gestured to her partner. “This is Hunter.”

“It’s very nice to meet you both,” the Princess stated.

“The Princess was just telling us that she was going to give us ships while giving those on Lothal aid, as well as getting our rebels back to us,” Ahsoka told them. Leia returned her focus on the holo-table.

“This is quite the assistance,” Mara remarked. “Surely you must have quite the plan to go with it.” 

“I plan on having your guys capture me. If that were the case, then you could have the ships you need without the Empire suspecting a thing and my father will not lose his seat in the senate.”

It was risky. It almost sounded like something Anakin would say, or maybe Padme would come up with. The very thought of them made Mara sad, but she had to smile and compliment the woman in front of her. “Well, sounds like it could go very right, or very wrong. We shouldn’t keep you here now should we?” The winged human suggested. “You must be on your way.”

“I’m afraid you are quite right,” Leia agreed before disappearing from view.

“So that’s the Senator’s daughter,” Mara muttered, studying the floor.

“Mara are you alright?” Ahsoka asked.

“It’s just weird hearing the daughter of a senator refer to me as the ‘mysterious woman living at the temple.’ I don’t remember ever seeing Senator Organa now that I think about it…”

Tank looked as if she sensed something else. “That’s not the only thing that’s bothering you though, is it?”

“It’s nothing, I assure you,” she told the former Padawan, not wanting her to know what she really thought.

“Well, alright. I’ll sign off then.”

“May the Force be with you in your continued search.” They smiled at each other and nodded before Ahsoka left the meeting. “I’ll go inform Hera.”

—————

Once Mara and Hunter were back inside their own ship, the man had to ask, “Okay, what was going on with you and that princess?” 

“It’s just that,” she paused, gathering her thoughts. “I’m pretty sure I almost never came in contact with Senator Organa or even saw him around. How could he have known about me?” The woman paused. “Unless… Amidala told him about me.” She placed her hands over her hips and paced around. “And another thing, that plan of hers had just enough risk in it to sound like something Anakin Skywalker would say.”

He was puzzled. This man had only known Skywalker over one mission. He wouldn’t have known him as well as Mara did. Maybe she was right? “So then what does that mean?” he questioned.

“Do you remember Senator Padme Amidala?” He nodded. Was she really about to do this? Really? After keeping the secret for so long? Should she? Fuck it, just go for it. Anakin might not mind now… wherever he is… “Well, she and Skywalker were secretly married.” Her partner’s eyes widened. Then hers did. “You remember how the Senator mysteriously died on Mustafar?” 

Hunter eyed her for a moment. “Are you implying that she and him had a child before she died and then he or someone else gave her, Leia, to Organa to raise?”

Mara snapped her finger and pointed at him. “Exactly.”

“Are we sure about this?”

She nodded with a semi-enthusiastic, “Kinda.”

__________

It was a day or so later that the report from Kana came in. Mara was alerted and scanned it over. “He used his lightsaber to cut the legs? Cool!” After a few moments, she sighed. “Sometimes I wish I had a lightsaber.” Also apparently, the plan worked perfectly, well, semi-perfectly. _And_ the former Governor of Lothal was joining their ranks.

“You probably would if you let the council train you all those years ago,” Ahsoka informed in her holographic video call.

She turned towards her old friend. “But that would be stealing. I do not have the Force, therefore, I cannot have a lightsaber.”

“Tell that to Grievous.”

“I would, but he’s dead in a giant hole I think,” the winged woman joked.

“Okay, but seriously,” Ahsoka wanted to get straight to the point. “What did you want to talk about?”

“Senator Organa. Didn’t I hear from somewhere that his wife couldn’t bear children?”

“Well, clearly not,” said the Togruta. “He has a kid, Princess Leia.”

The winged human shifted in her chair. “That’s just it, what if he adopted her?”

Tano raised an eyebrow. “What are you getting at?” Mara told her of thoughts and ideas about the subject. On how Organa might have only known about her through Padme and her theory on if Leia was the child of Anakin and the late Senator.

Once she was done talking, she noticed Ahsoka’s hesitation. “Did I lose you somewhere?”

“Hmm?” she glanced up from her train of thought. “Oh, no, it’s just… I don’t know. I’ll keep this in mind.” The talk ceased soon after that.

Mara wondered if she did right by telling her.

Her and her partner went on a few miscellaneous missions to keep her mind off of it. Supply runs, secret relief efforts (aka smuggling). Some of it was to Lothal, some of it elsewhere. Each time they narrowly escaped. The two of them heard that the Ghost crew was running into the same problems. According to recent reports, Hera sent a squad to Concord Dawn. Only she and Sabine were left.

Sabine… Mara wondered how it sounded so much like Satine… Poor Obi-wan… Wait! He could have the answers to Mara’s current mystery! But, she can’t focus on him now. 

As of now, she and her lover were hanging around their ship with the fleet in the empty space. “Hunter,” I’m going to see if I can get myself on the mission concerning Concord Dawn. I know we’re a team, but we can kill two birds with one stone if you do a scouting mission or smuggling mission, or _something_.”

He stepped towards her. “Are you sure, Cyar’ika?” The man in the red bandana asked her. “The Mandalorian system has been under the control of the Empire since the siege. They will not be the same Mandalorians that you knew.”

“But I know how to handle myself against them!” She argued, stepping closer to him. “Besides, after this slightly unsettling news about the princess, a bit of warrior culture might get me going again.”

“Alright, okay. If you know so, then I’ll try not to worry.” He flashed her a small smile. Quickly, she moved to hug him before heading into the command ship.

“This is a solo mission, and I’m taking it. I’m already one man down. I won’t risk anyone else,” said Kanan as she walked into the command room. She stepped close to the holo-table.

“Kanan, I know the Mandalorians!” Sabine tried to make her case.

“So do I,” said Mara. “You, Jedi, will need all the help you can get.” She said the title almost demeaningly.

The brunette ignored them and went for the door. That’s when he was stopped by Ezra and Zeb. They made their case to go on the mission as well. “Alright,” The master Jedi considered slyly. He then turned to their droid. “I’ll take Chopper.” It made some beeps. “But that’s all. And this is not open for further discussion.”

“Actually, I believe it is,” Mara used a firm tone. “Have you forgotten about the Mandalorian and Jedi war?”

“I’ll be careful,” he assured her. “Come on Chopper.” The droid didn’t want to go. “I said come on, Chopper.” the hunk of metal hit Ezra in the leg as he followed Kanan out.

“Well,” Mara sighed. She waited a few seconds before stowing away on the Phantom. Sabine had the same idea.

As soon as the ship jumped out of hyperspace, Mara and Sabine climbed out of the cargo hold, but the Jedi didn’t seem to notice. “Chopper, load up the intel Sabine gathered. We can pinpoint where their base is,” Kanan ordered. The droid dismissed it. “What do you mean, ‘ask her?’”

“He means we’re standing right behind you,” Sabine stated. Jarris turned around to see them both. “Better jam those scanners,” the Mandalorian told him.

“What are you both doing here?” The brunette asked rudely.

“Seriously, did Billaba teach you nothing?” Mara asked in a joking tone. “Whatcha up to, hmm?”

He sighed. “You heard Sato’s orders. I’m gonna destroy those fighters before they take off.”

“And what you’re really doing is?” the winged woman questioned.

The man sighed again. “Finishing Hera’s mission. We need to recruit the Mandalorians to join the rebellion. 

“The Protectors almost killed Hera. What are you thinking?!” Sabine snapped. 

“ _I’m_ thinking we could still offer them a chance to change. Everyone deserves a chance.”

The Mandalorian scoffed. “You know, this Jedi philosophy stuff doesn’t work for everyone.” She turned away from him, but he placed a hand on her shoulder. 

“That’s why we’re at war,” he said in a light hearted tone. Mara rolled her eyes.

Once they were close enough, the three of them hopped out of the boat. Chopper landed it. Next, the trio snuck onto campus. Mara helped them get on top of a roof. Sabine scanned the area. Mara too let her super senses run all over the place. Her eyes caught themselves on the purple-looking moon. Then her ears caught the faint noise of a shuttle.

“Well, what are we up against?” Kanin asked.

“Including the two starfighters on patrol? Eight ships total,” the teen stated. “But they’re spread out, so it’s gonna take me a while to plant charges.”

“We might not get to use them,” Mara interjected. In a low and harsh voice, the winged human added, “Now get down. Company’s present.” They made themselves flat as an Empire shuttle landed. 

“Looks like the Empire bought their loyalty,” Kanan muttered.

“See the Mandalorian accepting credits?” Sabine questioned. “That’s their leader. Fenn Rau.” Kanan looked through her binoculars.

Mara used heer supper senses to hear the conversation between Fenn Rau and the Imperial. “They’re definitely in league with the Empire. Rau just told the Imperial about Hera’s attempt. The other guy said to contact him if more rebels show up.”

“Sounds like your negotiations are gonna go greatly,” Sabine sarcastically stated. The Jedi glanced at her. “What’s the plan? I mean, if diplomacy doesn’t work.”

“You give me a chance to recruit the Mandalorians,” he said.

“I might have an easier time of doing that than you,” Mara figured. “I mean. I was there in the battle between Death Watch, Maul, the Night Owls, and the Clones.”

Sabine’s eyes widened. “Wait, you were?” Mara nodded.

“Well, if it doesn’t work out,” Kanan theorized, looking at Sabine. “Then you get to blow up their fighters. We have a deal?”

The teen nodded. “Fine, but not just the ships. Rau has to pay for what he did to Hera.”

“Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that.” The trio slid off of the roof. As they crept closer, the shuttle left. The trio snuck around in the streets, stopping to hide once they heard voices. “Plant your bombs and wait for my signal,” he told Sabine. “Mara, stay close.”

She and the Jedi snuck around and walked right up to the leader’s tent. The Mando noticed. “Pretty bold of you, sneaking in here,” he told them. “I’m gonna assume you’re one of those rebels I dealt with earlier.” Fenn Rau’s pistol was aimed at the duo.

“That’s a really good guess,” said Kanan as he stepped closer in the tent. “Not entirely the truth.”

“I don’t recognize either of you, so before I gun you down-“

“Are you sure?” Mara asked, sprouting her wings through the slits in her jacket. The Mandalorian stared with wide eyes and an open mouth.

“You’re-“

She smiled. “Yes I am. I was there in the battle between Maul, the Death Watch, and the Clones.”

Fenn Rau squinted his eyes, looking back and forth between Kanan and Mara. “Tell me, why are you here… with a rebel?”

The Jedi sat down and took a bowl of whatever the Mando was eating. They sipped at their soup. “We never met, but I do know you,” he told the man. “In fact, I came to thank you. In the Clone Wars, you fought in the Third battle of Mygeeto.” He put together his lightsaber and placed it on the table. “And I was there.”

“You’re a survivor.” The man chuckled as he spun his weapon back into his holster. “That explains how you got past my men.” His eyes then wandered over to Mara. “Though I suppose you had help.”

“My master, Depa Billaba, and I were pinned down, trapped by droids,” the Jedi went on, separating his lightsaber and placing it at his sides. “You and your Skull Squadron flew into the Seperatist fire over and over to cover us. You saved our lives.”

The Mando hummed. The bowl he held almost reached the table and Rau’s form hunched over slightly. “That was a long time ago. I was younger and more reckless then. To be honest, I don’t see what that has to do with you both being here.”

“You gave me a chance to live back then, now, I want to return the favor.” The Mando gave him a suspicious look and finished his soup. “I already fought one losing war for the Jedi. I’m not fighting another.”

“You can’t possibly believe in the Empire,” the Jedi snapped.

“Kanan!” Mara said harshly. “Listen.” Her eyes bore into the Mandalorian’s. “One warrior to another. The Empire is no different from the Separatists. One way or another, they both seek and sought total control of the Galaxy. _Everyone_ is their enemy. Their pacts that they make are only temporary. We can either stand together, or die alone.”

Fenn Rau seemed to take her words in carefully. “Alone is who we are.” 

Just as Kanan was about to heave a defeated sigh, the winged woman spoke. “Then why did Bo-Katan Kryze call for the aid of the Jedi and the Old Republic when facing against Maul?” They both stared at her.

“I… am not Bo-Katan,” he replied.

A man rushed in, pointing outside. “Sir, we have an infiltrator.”

“Don’t worry, I have these two under control,” the leader said.

“I don’t know anything about these two,” said the guard, gesturing to them with a gun in his hand. “But a Mandalorian trespasser has invoked the code. She claims she’s house Vizsla.”

Mentally, Mara sighed. Damn it, Sabine. Clan Wren. Why didn’t she recognize it before? A member of Clan Wren was a member of Death Watch, there when Pre Vizsla was in power. But she was also a member of the Nite Owls.

“I assume… she came with you?” Fenn Rau asked.

“Let me handle this,” Kanan stated. The Mando moved to stop him, but the winged woman spoke.

“Kanan, don’t.” Mara’s voice was firm. “It’s out of your control. If the code has been invoked, it’s the Mandalorian’s’ business and no one else’s.” She nodded towards the leader, who did the same before he ran out. Kanan followed, earning an eye roll from Mara before doing the same.

They saw her standing without a weapon. Two guards pointed theirs at her.“Sabine,” said the Jedi. “I thought we had an agreement.”

“They started it,” she retorted.

The leader stepped forward with his hand on his holster. “Your house is an enemy to the Protectors. Call out your opponent for combat to the death.”

Sabine took her helmet off. “I thought you’d never ask. I call out _you_ , Fenn Rau. You’re gonna pay for what you did for Hera.”

Oh, Mara thought. This was never about family ties. This is about Hera. Of course it is.

Rau stepped closer. “Just as I said. You rebels fight battles you can’t win.” The two Mandalorians circle each other. “I assume Hera is the pilot I shot to pieces earlier. I guess she didn’t make it.”

“She’s alive,” Wren corrected with malice. “Barely.”

Fenn Rau chuckled. “I’ve got to admit, this is an interesting development. Two of you came here to befriend me, the third came to kill me.”

“We can’t let you attack our fleet,” Kanan joined in, sending a pleading look to Sabine. “But we’d rather leave here as friends.”

“He’s already the enemy,” Sabine told him.

“Sabine, you know this isn’t what Hera wanted. She didn’t want to create enemies and she wouldn’t want you to die.”

“I don’t plan on dying.”

“I’m afraid the only way you’re getting out of here alive is if _she_ kills me,” Rau pointed out. “And that is not going to happen.”

“What is it with you Mandalorians?” The Jedi wondered. “Never knowing how to solve anything except through the end of a blaster? _Sabine._ You do this, you’re no better than him.”

“You have to trust me,” she told him.

“Sabine, you make this choice and, win or lose, the Empire is going to be all over this system and the fleet.”

“Kanan, you need to stop talking now.” Both Mandalorians’ hands hovered over their holsters.

“I’d listen to her,” Mara told the Jedi. “The challenge has been decreed. Enough said.”

The combatants flared at each other, wondering which one would draw first. Rau grabbed his guns, but Sabine was quicker, shooting a blaster out of his hand. With her foot, she kicked her helmet into her hands, placing it on her head.

“There are alternatives to killing,” Wren remarked before pressing a button on her gauntlet. The bombs she had set up went off.

Kanan ignited his saber and went to help his friend up. “Come on!” He shouted.

Mara sighed before flying away in search of Chopper and the ship. Unlike Kanan, she doesn’t want to interfere, and she really doesn’t care if Sabine ends up killing him or not. But right now, they needed to leave.

“Chopper!” Mara said I to the comms as blaster fire was shot at her. “Bring where are you?”

He beeped, telling her his location, asking if he should meet her half way and if the others were safe.

“Yes,” said Mara. “Meet me halfway. And right now, they’re running from the Mandalorians.”

A few minutes later, the duo met. “Alright buddy, we don’t have much time.” Faint sounds of an engine reached her ears. Rau must have taken flight. The two of them picked Sabine up before going for the Jedi.

Once they found Rau’s ship, they weren’t surprised to see Kanan on top of and destroying it. 

“Kanan!” Mara shouted, telling him to get on board. He grabbed an unconscious Fenn Rau and used the force to leap onto the Phantom.

“You know,” said Sabine. “When you set your mind to something, you’re kind of terrifying.”

They made it off the planet and a mile or so away before Rau woke up.

“How do you feel?” Kanan asked him.

“Like a prisoner,” he responded. His comlink beeped several times. 

“Better get that,” Mara told him.

“Are you crazy?” Sabine asked her, manning the helm.

“Maybe,” the winged human said after a small moment of deliberation. “Besides, if he doesn’t answer, they’ll know something’s up.”

The other Mandalorian answered the call. “Sir, are you alright?” Asked a Mando. “We’re marshaling our reserve starfighters for pursuit.”

“Stand down,” he told his troop. “There’s no need.”

“But sir, if the Empire finds out about your capture…”

“You’re not gonna let that happen.”

“And the rebels?”

“Until I give the word, there is to be no mention of the rebels. And their ships are to be granted safe passage through our system.”

“As you wish.”

Mara breathed out a smile. “Well, Fenn Rau. Welcome to the rebellion.” He glared at her.

Once they got back to the fleet, they cuffed the Mandalorian and gave him over to rebel troops. 

“Here’s your stop,” the winged woman said.

“Right now, we are only friends because we have to be Rau remarked, walking away in the hands of the troopers.

“What does _that_ mean?” Sabine questioned.

“Well,” explained Kanan. “The Empire doesn’t make a habit of rescuing people. The last thing Rau wants is Imperial ships all over his territory, and that’s exactly what he’d get if they found out he was our prisoner.”

“Kanan! Sabine!” Came Ezra’s voice as he ran up to the trio. “Hera wants to see you.” The two specters looked between each other before running into her room.

Mara smiled at them before going back to Hunter in their ship. “We’re taking prisoners now?” He asked her.

“He’s more of a reluctant recruit,” she told him, sitting beside him. He chuckled.

They ate dinner before going over to the Ghost ship with Rex and having a little gathering. A small party of victory.


	7. Tortured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back, people!

The fleet was low on fuel. A mining Guild’s been refining clouzon-36 for the Empire. The Rebellion sent the Ghost to investigate. One shipment of this fuel could have the ships of the entire Squadron running for a full cycle. The Empire was on schedule for picking up a shipment today. The rebels just had to get there first.

Meanwhile, Mara and Hunter went to scout for a new base. The planet was basically a giant jungle biome. Mara was beginning to love this place. The river glowed at night, and the flora and fauna looked _way_ sci-fi. The scanners didn’t pick up any life forms other than that. Either that was the case, or something was blocking the signal. They knew to proceed with caution. As much as Mara wanted to, she didn’t fly around. 

Imperials were waiting for them. The trap was set only after they’ve been there for ten minutes. The duo used the trees for cover, shooting at the Imperials. Things were manageable… until they brought in a tank. That weapon destroyed most of their cover.

Their only option was to get back to the ship. The duo would have made it there safely if it weren’t for the walkers. They got separated. Mara became surrounded by troopers. There were more of them than she could count. Pair that with the tanks, walkers, shuttles and Tie fighters circling above.

“Honey, you’re not gonna like this,” she told Hunter over the coms. “But you have to go back to the fleet and bring reinforcements once the Ghost crew comes back with their shipment.” She couldn’t say specific details given her current situation, but he knew that. He hated that she was right. The Marauder ship barely has enough to fly _and_ fight. He has to go back to the fleet for fuel and reinforcements to get Mara back. 

She placed her hands on her head and knelt down. One trooper walked forward and roughly cuffed her. The bindings felt extremely tight.

They placed her in a shuttle which took them to an Empire Cruiser, just two planets away. Mara never got over how they looked just like the old Jedi cruisers. The woman didn’t struggle, but they held her tightly, to the point of uncomfortableness. From there, she was forcefully thrown in a cell.

She tried not to let her mind wander as she waited for what she knew would come. Not just any kind of interrogation, but the torture kind. Fifteen minutes later, Agent Kallus showed up at her doorstep. “Agent Kallus, I presume?” She asked.

“Hello, Mara,” he said, stepping into the cell. A probe followed him in. “You’ve got quite the reputation amongst some of the troops. A brilliant fighter. And yet you surrendered.”

With an unchanging face, she ignored his comment. “You want information, yes?” Before he could even respond, she added. “That’s too bad. You won’t get any.”

“We’ll see about that.” He sounded almost like Obi-wan. Was he from Coruscant?

The droid floated forward, then injected her with some kind of nerve agent. The woman felt it flow through her veins, starting from her arm. It felt as if molten lava was flowing down a course through her bloodstream. Slowly, it reached her fingers and the other side of her body. She felt like her body was burning and her head started throbbing. The droid scanned her body and pinpointed the most sensitive parts, joints, neck, many other places.

Mara held back her tongue.

“You know the coordinates of the fleet and you will tell me,” said Kallus.

“No, I won’t.” spat in his face. Annoyed, he wiped it off and told the probe to increase the dosage. 

The torture session lasted well over two hours before he decided she had enough for the day. She said nothing to him, biting her tongue so that he wouldn’t hear her screams. The serum felt almost as horrible as when the scientists at The School first placed the bird genes in her. 

Man, that was so long ago. Mara knew she would never and could never go back to earth. She has too many roots in this galaxy. Too much pain resides on planet Earth for her anyway? Why should she go back? 

For Maximum Ride, Iggy, and Fang and all the others.

No, she decided. They never liked her anyways. Well, Max and Fang never did. Iggy and Nudge warmed up to her faster than everyone else though.

All it takes is for one tear in the universe to open and boom! Her life is completely turned around. But, if she never went through, she’d have never met Ahsoka or Hunter or all the others. She’d probably have ended up with Iggy—

No. Let’s not go down that sad road. It’s too weird to think about it now. They’re probably doing just fine.

Know who’s not doing fine? Mara.

They gave her some food. Emphasis on some, but it really wasn’t enough. They didn’t uncuff her either. It was difficult to eat. About sixteen hours passed by before Kallus came back with his droid.

“I’ll ask again.” He said. “What are the coordinates of the rebel fleet?”

“Eat bantha shit and die,” she said dryly.

He chuckled. “You’re only making this harder for yourself.”

The probe injected her with the serum again. The burning sensation and head throbbing returned as the droid poked, prodded and stabbed at her again.

The pain was beginning to get unbearable. She breathed in and out, mustering up the courage and strength. Then, she unlocked her cuffs, and cried out a sonic wave towards the Imperial. The woman then smashed the probe against the wall with her telekinesis. Before she could return to dealing with the agent, he stun-blasted her.

She woke up strapped to a table with her back facing the ceiling. Her arms were bound at her side and a loose muzzle covered her face. Cold air reached skin on her back except for the part her wings covered. 

“It’s come to my attention that you have some very… unique appendages,” came Kallus’ voice. “It’d be a shame if… someone were to… cut them off.”

“You wouldn’t,” she managed to say.

“Oh, but I would,” the blonde countered. “They’d make for a nice display piece in my office. Or maybe they’ll make for a good decoration in a wealthy person’s home. I happen to know a certain someone who’s very loyal to the Empire. Micah Miranda is his name, and I’m sure he’d like to have you, or at least a piece of you back in his possession.” He stepped closer to her and breathed on her ear. “You can stop this of course, by telling us where the fleet is hidden.”

 _Micah Miranda_. Mara hadn't heard that name in a long time. Nor would she want to. Back in the days of the Clone Wars, Mara accompanied Ahsoka, Anakin, and Obi-wan on this mission that ended up involving freeing an entire settlement of Togruta people from Zygerrian slavers. Their plan initially failed, and Mara was sold to this arms dealer named Micah Miranda. “Not. Gonna. Happen.”

“Very well.”

A laser made a scorching and precise incision on the axillary and the bone on her right wing; right where the wing meets her back. She couldn’t contain her scream of pain as tears streamed down her face. It’s funny. Throughout most of her life, she’s wanted her wings gone. Now, as they’re being sawed off by a laser, she doesn’t want them to go.

“You _can_ stop this,” Kallus informed her. The laser slowed to a stop halfway through the bone. “You just need to tell me what I want to know.”

But her loyalty is stronger than that. “No way in hell,” she managed to say, glaring at him through her long jet black hair. A blood-curdling scream soon followed as the laser resumed its course.

As the wing slid to the floor, she sobbed. Her beautiful white and brown speckled wing sat right there in front of her eyes. She almost didn’t want to look. The agent picked it up. The woman held off on using her other power. She didn’t want that to be revealed to a man like him yet.

“All that could have been avoided, you know. I’ll give you some time to think it over and I’ll come back for your answer. Or else, I’m cutting the other one off.”

Two days passed. Again, they gave her a very little amount of food. Yet, she couldn’t get to it. They didn’t remove her from the table either. Kallus returned, speaking almost like a broken record.

He knelt down to look into her eyes and talked. “I’ll ask again. What are the coordinates of the rebel fleet?” She just stayed silent for a moment.

“That accent of yours,” she finally spoke. “Are you from Coruscant?”

The man stood, nodding to the droid. “Don’t try to make small talk,” he chided.

“But you are, aren’t you?” She tried to stall.

The floating droid injected the serum. “I said, don’t make small talk.”

“Oh.” She smirked, thinking that she struck a nerve. “I get it. You were a child just as the Empire was taken over. You definitely look it. You probably attended the academy.” She noticed his distress. “What’s the matter, Kallus?” Her tone was harsh. “Your parents not agree with you? Were they against the Empire?” Her smirk grew wider. “You were one of those golden boys weren’t you? The ones who truly believed in the government they were born into? I bet your parents hated that.”

“Shut up, Jedi!” Before the droid could move closer to her, she laughed in his face.

“You think me a Jedi?” She giggled. “Mr. Kallus, I am far from one.”

He merely glared at her. The droid increased the dosage by a lot. She groaned in pain. “Now.” She felt the heat of the laser dangerously close to her skin and the base of her remaining wing. “Tell me where your fleet is, and I’ll spare your wing.”

“Haven't you learned anything?” She spat at him. “I’ll never talk.”

“So be it.” The laser slowly and painfully removed the wing. Mara screamed, wishing it were over, and that it never happened in the first place. Her screams turned into sobs as she felt the wing come loose. Finally, it fell to the floor. He touched her shoulder gently. “This could have been avoided.” He then walked out of the room with her other wing. 

Sometime later, some troopers came in and removed her from her bindings. They left her in her depressed state. After a while, she picked herself off the floor and sang a sorrow filled song. When it finished, she didn’t feel any better. 

Her wings were gone, sawed off by a laser. End of story. At least, that’s how Kallus sees it. Mara still has her advanced healing. Every time her wings were damaged, they’d heal in a day or a week. Regrowing the entire appendages would take much longer, if they’ll even regrow. She’s never had them removed before.

If the Flock were here, well, there’d be a mix of support and “you had it coming.” It’s been seventeen years or so since she flew through the portal. She’s seen them only in dreams now. Thanks to her mind palace, she still remembers what they looked like.

—————

The next day, she hugged her knees, sitting on the floor of her cell when her ears picked something up. Shouting, shooting. The woman tuned in more. Stormtrooper’s comms went off. Intruders. She listened closely.

“Where is she?!” That was Hunter’s voice.

“Calm down, will you?” Sabine requested. The zoom and swish of lightsabers were present. The sound of them deflecting lasers hit Mara’s ears. “We’ll get her.” A few blaster shots later, “Got it! A-113.” Loud steps made their way to her cell.

They were here! But then, why does she feel so ashamed? She wasn’t whole. Her wings had been taken from her. Everyone who knew about them probably thought—

No. She decided. Let’s not go there.

But could she be who she is without them?

Stop!

It’s a genuine question. 

I don’t wanna talk about it!

The door opened with a woosh. “Mara?” Hunter recognized as his chest heaved. “Cyar’ika, what’s wrong?” He stepped closer to her form. For a moment she wouldn’t reach his gaze. She played with the sleeve of her shirt before deciding to hug him. A bit shocked, he hugged her back. “Mara, what is it?” He asked again.

“Kallus is a monster,” she told him, biting back sobs. Before her partner could question her further, she guided her hands to the spot on her back where her wings were supposed to be. Hunter gasped.

“That bastard,” he said through gritted teeth. Then man embraced her tighter.

“What’s the hold-up, did you find her?” Zeb asked over the comlink.

Her lover broke the hug and turned on his comlink. “Yeah,” Hunter responded. “We’re heading back now.” He then placed it back into his pocket, helping her stand. “Come on.”

Mara pushed down her feelings and got in the moment. “Can I see your blaster?” She asked him.

Slightly hesitant, he gave her his blaster and took out his electric knife. As the stormtroopers advanced towards the duo, Mara didn’t hesitate in shooting headshots. Hunter supposed they deserved it. Usually, she would shoot them in the shoulder or somewhere else.

It didn’t take long for them to get back with the group.

“Alright, let’s go!” Shouted Kanan. Quickly, they reached the hole in the wall created by lightsabers. Ezra removed it. The two Jedi covered everyone as they got onto the ship and closed the hatch.

“Hera, we got her, let’s go!” Zeb urged loudly.

The Ghost disconnected from the cruiser and headed back to the fleet at lightspeed. Rescuers all wanted to celebrate, but one look at Mara told them not to. She looked distracted and depressed.

“Hey, are you okay?” Ezra asked her.

“No,” she told them but didn’t elaborate. Hunter gave them all an apologetic smile before following her to the cockpit.

“What’s our ETA?” Mara asked the Twi’lek.

“Should be back in about an hour or so,” Hera responded. Chopper beeped.

“Yeah,” Mara responded to the droid in a downbeat tone. “Right.” She watched the stars zoom by as they went back to the fleet, away from the horrors of the Empire.


	8. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sort of corresponds with the episode Shroud of Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can spot my little nod to the tv show Friday Night Lights, you get a medal.

It’s been two months since Mara was rescued. She’s just been in this pit of sadness. Or at least, that’s how everyone else sees it. They don’t know what Hunter knows. And Hunter knows what she won’t tell anyone else. Her wings were cut off. That doesn’t mean they won’t grow back—which they are, gradually sluggish even with her advanced healing powers—but it has taken some getting used to.

The wings look sort of like little nubs now, but anyway… 

Mara walls differently now, with the weight of her wings taken. Her eyes held more of a sorrow filled Stoney than before. She still hasn’t told anyone what was wrong. But doesn’t pretend that everything’s alright. In fact, this thirty-something-year-old threw herself into her missions.

Right now, however, she’s revisiting her mind palace.

The palace’s exterior looked like a great hall. A circular dome with hallways stretching out almost infinitely. One hallway that—fifteen years ago—seemed endless, houses all of her Jedi knowledge. The other three hallways were full of the knowledge of Maximum Ride and her flock, The School, and General galaxy knowledge. There was also a new hallway, called The Rebellion.

Each room is of a different person or planet. The Jedi as a whole have a gigantic room all together. There was also an entire room about Hunter, and an entire room about Ahsoka, but more on that later.

Mara then wandered the halls almost aimlessly. Trying to find anything that needed updating, or if anything was missing. She didn’t find anything. Everything having to do with the Rebellion is up to date. It didn't surprise her that some of the locked rooms rattled. What she stored in there was threatening to get out. The winged human didn't care at the moment on whether or not what was trying to get out was metaphysical, or if it was some memory of a terrifying thing or being. Those kinds of doors always rattled. She could never get them to stop. 

The memories she wanted to get to show themselves as they always did. At the end of the hallway of The School, a door leaked sunshine. Some leaves made their way through, under the door. Walking up to the wood--it’s a spruce door unlike the others, most of the new ones were metal now, and this door isn’t new at all--she saw the name Peter. She opened the door. 

Memories flooded through her mind. Just her and Peter flying around the forest during free time when they were kids. They would always go to this one particular waterfall near the School base in Alaska. It was their spot to talk freely. He had the wings of a peregrine falcon. Everything was happy between them. That’s how she liked to remember him. Happy. 

In this room, however, is a box oozing black dust. She knows what’s in there. When they were in their tweens, the scientists at The School had them race against each other. This wouldn’t be like all their times frolecing in the woods. This one held praise and consequence. Mara ended up winning. From that point on, she was called the “better one” by all of the scientists. Peter tried not to let this create a rift in their relationship, but she could tell it was eating away at him.

Then, when they were moved to the California institute, the two of them met Max’s flock for the first time. Their handlers would always tell them to steer clear of that bunch. “Why?” They would ask. “They’re just like us.” Word got around to the duo that this was the group that had escaped a bunch of years prior. Now, they were re-captured. It wasn’t until they snuck into the room after dark just to talk to them, that they all hatched an escape plan. 

Said plan ended up going very well for the flock. However, not so much for Mara and Peter. The boy thought he should protect the “better one” by saying that he came up with the plan. Mara kicked and screamed at the adults, begging for them not to kill him. “I was the one who came up with the plan!” she tried. This was true, the plan was mostly her idea. In spite of this, they shot Peter dead anyway as a lesson for her never to defy them again.

Sadly, Mara exited the room. She stared at the other rooms of The Flock corridor. Max’s door, Fang’s door, and all the rest of their doors opened. 

_ After three or so years, Mara finally broke away from The School and came to the Flock for refuge. This, they reluctantly gave her. Concerning Mara, Max had this There’s-a-fox-in-my-hen-house-and-I-don’t-like-it demeanor. The two of them got into fights frequently. Often, Mara flew out, but eventually came back. Mostly, she came back on her own, though sometimes, Iggy went out and found her. _

There was one moment of that in which Mara remembered particularly well.

_ The fight she and Max had distracted her to the point that she wasn’t paying attention to where she was going and crashed into an exceedingly tall tree. The girl hit the ground, breaking both of her wings, which protected everything else from being broken. _

_ She just laid there for what seemed like hours. Until finally, she got up with the help of nearby branches. The girl heard the crack of her wings in several different places. _

_ Mara has flown far away from the flock. Miles and miles away from the flock. It’s going to take a while for both wings to fully heal. She hasn’t eaten since 11:00 am and the sky is getting darker. Getting back to them is going to take a while. For now, though, she needs to either find or make shelter. Or she can just build a fire. Whatever she’s going to do, she needs to do it quickly. The scientists at The School didn’t make her eyes able to see in the dark.  _

_ ————— _

_ After wandering around aimlessly, the sky was fully black, yet her eyes eased into the darkness. She decided to make camp. Sticks were made into a teepee as she built the foundation for a fire. Once she finally had it, the sticks were slowly devoured by the red light. _

_ She ignores her hunger as she watches the sky. Stars appeared in groups. The brightest were the first to reach her eyes. A comet flew by as her eyelids became heavy. _

_ ———— _

_ She awoke. The fire was merely smoke now. Once up, Mara rolled her shoulders and moved her wings slightly, feeling if they were okay to fly with. Her right wing was fine, a little bit of a twinge of pain, but that’s nothing she can’t manage. Her left wing on the other hand, that’s a different story. It seared with hurt. Guess that’s what happens when you sleep on one side and forget to tuck your wings in. Oh well, guess she’ll have to stick to the ground then. _

_ This girl still hasn’t eaten anything. Her stomach was growling something fierce. All of a sudden, she hears an animal cry out. Curious, she runs towards the sound. Soon enough, she finds what she was looking for. A fox with a great deal of injuries. All of them seemed to be bite marks from another animal. There was nothing she could do for the little guy except mercy it. The fox wouldn’t be able to survive for much longer anyway. Without a word, she raised a stone to end its pain.  _

_ Not even a minute later, she heard growling coming from behind her. Slowly, she turned around. A wolf stood there as if telling her to move away from its prey. She would be able to take it, (probably) but a gut feeling was telling her not to engage. So, slowly, she backed away from the dead fox. As she stepped backwards, the wolf stepped forwards. _

_ Mara hoped that the direction she was currently heading in was the right one. As soon as the creature was out of view, she turned around and kept going.  _

_ ————— _

_ Hours later, she heard someone’s voice. As she walked closer to it, she realized it was Iggy’s. “Iggy!” she called out. After just a few more yells, they found each other. _

_ Together, they walked back in the direction that Iggy came. The two of them stepped over ferns and fallen branches. “Are you sure this is the right way?” Mara questioned. _

_ “Did you ask that because I’m blind?” Iggy questioned, not turning his head. She stayed silent. The strawberry blonde smirked. “It’s alright. People underestimate me all the time.” _

_ Mara seemed almost hesitant in asking her next question. “Forgive my next question, but I must know. You don’t have a stick or anything, so how do you get around?” _

_ “Despite how things may seem, I’m the person with the best navigational skills and coordination in the flock. Besides, my other senses are heightened.” _

_ “As are mine,” the girl admitted. “You know, the other day, Angel said to me that you could see whiteness?” _

_ “She would be correct,” Iggy stated. “I can see your wings, although they do seem to have dark speckles on them… You aren’t a snowy owl are you?” _

_ “No, my bird genes came from a Gyrfalcon.” _

_ “Ah, I see... You don’t suppose you can find out my bird genes could you?” _

_ “If you would be so kind as to let them out of your shirt.” He did. Mara looked at them closely. “I believe that they are the wings of an albatross. It’s a seabird. The color, shape, and feel of the feathers look to be closely related.” _

_ Iggy touched his own wings. “Do they have grey and white wings?” _

_ Mara halted for a second. “Can you feel color?” _

_ “Yeah.” _

_ Her eyes brightened as she smiled. “That’s amazing!” _

_ “Thanks.” _

—————

_ There was this one time when she flew into town and didn’t tell anyone. The one with the gyrfalcon DNA had gone there to get a tattoo. It was small, and on her ankle. It depicted two birds as if they were playing with each other, flying around one another. One was Peter, a peregrine falcon, while the other was herself, a gyrfalcon. One that she was quite happy with. Once she returned, she came home to a living room full of worried people.  _

_ “Where the hell were you?” Max asked, letting her hand fall from her face as she stood. _

_ Mara stared at the blonde, responding, “Thought you didn’t care where I went.” _

_ “Yeah--well--that changed,” The Flock leader admitted semi-reluctantly.  _

Flash-forwards a couple of months, and well…

_ The Flock heard a bunch of howling. Angrily, Max faced Mara, ‘You lead them here!!” _

_ Gyr gave her a weird look. “I did not,” she retorted. _

_ “Don’t lie to me! You only came here to lead them to us!” _

_ “Again. No. I. Did not!” _

_ “Yes, you did!” _

_ “Um, who was it that helped you escape three years ago?” _

_ “That doesn’t matter now.” _

_ “It kinda does.” _

_ “Guys!” “Hey!” Iggy, Nudge, and Angel screamed, making the two of them stop. _

_ “Max, she’s telling the truth,” Angel said. The only way she would know this is if she looked into the gyrfalcon’s head. _

_ “Besides, we need to get out of here, like now,” Nudge urged. _

_ The platinum blonde sighed. “You’re right.” _

… So, they got captured, and well, long story short, they escaped, and Mara was separated from the others.

_ A bullet from one of the Fly Boys hit Mara in the wing. A yelp escapes her lip as she crashes into the trees. The then-seventeen-year-old girl didn’t think to stop fleeing. Loud barks and howls came from nearby Erasers. She was going to run out of forest soon, and she knew it, but it was a risk she was willing to take. As soon as she reached the cliff, she leaped into the air. To her surprise, a portal opened up. _

“Mara.” Hunter’s voice brought her back to reality. She glanced around, finding him at their bedroom door frame. “Ahsoka wants to talk to you.”

The woman smiled with the knowledge that only Hunter has seen the tattoo. “Okay,” she said, getting off the bed. Then she stopped, as if she’d just forgotten something. Frantically, she glanced around the room until her eyes found her iPod. That was the only thing she had left of Earth. 

Getting into the cockpit, she saw a small full body hologram of Ahsoka. “Hey,” she greeted warmly.

“Hey,” Tano said with a smile. The former padawan knew not to ask how she was feeling. “Remember back when we were talking about Darth Vader?”

The human frowned. “It  _ is _ Anakin, isn’t it?” she guessed.

“I don’t wanna say it, but yes,” the Togruta admitted. “I was just at the temple in Lothal with Kanan and Ezra. Apparently Kanan fought palace guards while Ezra talked to Yoda. But, as I waited for them, meditating, I could have sworn Anakin was there.” She paused.

“Did the guy say anything?”

Ahsoka nodded. “He… expressed some angry words about how I left him--and you, and all the others sixteen years ago.”

“I see.”

“Then I heard a modulated voice that I’m sure is what Vader sounds like. I turned around to face him, but he was gone.”

The human sat back in her chair. “Ah, the good old Force fake-out,” Mara lamented in kidding. 

Tano looked at her friend dead in the eyes. “I’m being serious here, Mara.”

“I know. I’m just saying… And I did tell you to steel yourself. You two were close.”

“We were close,” Ahsoka stated, avoiding the others eye contact. 

Mara smiled. “I guess so, yeah.” 

Ahsoka turned her head abruptly, as if hearing a noise. “Sorry. I gotta go.”

“See ya.” With that, the holo-call ended.

“So,” said Hunter, coming up to her. “You were tight with your theory? He  _ is _ Vader?” The man embraced her from behind. They looked out into the stars.

“Yeah.” She placed her hands on his arms.

“Huh, somehow that makes him seem a bit scarier.”

She faced him. “Don’t worry. If the time comes around, we’ll face him together.”

“I hope you’re right.”


	9. The Mystery of Chopper Base

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back folks! Yay!!

Five months after Mara was rescued, her wings were on the cusp of taking shape. To some extent, they were still nubs. But, at least they almost looked like tiny Cupid wings. The human was glad for the healing, but hated that they reminded her of tiny Cupid wings.

Her friends still haven’t found out about her lost appendages either. That is a bridge she’ll just have to cross at some point. It might be even closer than she would like. 

They’ve finally found a suitable planet for a base. Thanks to Rex’s old Republic map, and the Lasat map, they managed to find the Yawst system. There was only one inhabitable planet. On the bright side, there are no Empire cruisers in sight. The planet is hot, dry, and desert-like, and reports were saying that no animal was trying to eat them. 

She and Hunter got down there, ferrying things from the battleship carrier. All kinds of shipments. Rations and the like mostly.

Everyone was starting to have a good feeling about this place. That was, until a pilot didn’t come back from setting up perimeter sensors.

“Phoenix-6,” Rex tried on the comlink. “Deiser, do you copy?” Radio static answered

Sabine checked the pilot’s last recorded position. “She was on the North face,” said she. “We’d better go check on her.”

“We could come with you,” Mara offered, gesturing to herself and her boyfriend. “A search goes quicker with more people involved. All our shipments are done anyway.”

Hera nodded. “Take the phantom,” the Twi’lek told them.

The four rebels took the Phantom off of the Ghost and flew to the north side. Mara saw a whole bunch of those little hermit crab-like creatures along the way. She wondered if they had a society like bees do, or if they’re all free range.

As they flew, Mara took note of the giant natural structures. She wondered if they were like trees, or rocks. Either way, the woman had this strange feeling about them; like there was a giant creature(s) in or under them. Or maybe that was just her mind reeling.

The sunset was looking really pretty though.

The Phantom landed right next to Deiser’s fighter. “Spectre-5 to Phoenix-6, where are you?” Sabine asked. Nothing. The teen looked towards the woman. “Deiser, come in.”

“Marauder-1 to Phoenix-6, do you copy?” Mara tried, then shrugged as Deiser didn’t respond. The woman then noticed the helmet on the ground right next to the aircraft. She stepped up to the object and picked it up, scaring the little critter under it. As quickly as she found it, the helmet-crab scurried away. “A fighter pilot wouldn’t just leave this around, would they?”

“Depends,” answered Rex. 

She faced the bearded clone. “On what?”

“Whatever happened,” said Hunter. “Must have been right after she placed down the sensor.”

Mara stared at the large structure directly behind them. “Man, those things are still giving me a weird feeling.”

The mandalorian walked up to her with crossed arms. “Tell me about it,” Sabine agreed.

Hunter picked up some of the dirt and let it slide off his hand. “Someone or something else was here,” he said. 

The rock near them cracked and rumbled. Startled, the rebels turned towards it. From out of the ground, Rose a giant creature that resembled the hermit crabs. Hunter, Rex, and Sabine raised their blasters.

“Think it’s aggressive?” Rex questioned.

“I’m not waiting to find out,” Wren said.

“Neither am I,” stared Hunter. The three of them began firing. Angered, the large creature stepped forward, driving the others back.

“I think you’ve made it more aggressive,” Mara noted. She released a sonic cry. The creature shuttered, but pressed on. “Shit,” she muttered. 

Hunter activated his knife and ran forward with a yell. The creature dodge each slice while also trying to impale the man. Finally, the ex-trooper got a hit, but it kept attacking.

From out of nowhere, four more arrived. Sabine activated her comlink. “This is Spectre-5. We need back up.” One of the creatures knocked her into a mound.

Mara used her telekinesis to move one high into the air. When it fell, the thing wobbly landed its feet. “Damn skitters,” Mara cursed, shooting at them with her blasters.

“Get off me, you lousy crawler!” Rex shouted. Mara turned to his voice to see him get carried off by the damn creatures.

“Rex!” Sabine called out, getting up and shooting at the critters.

“I’ll go after him,” Hunter decided, facing Mara. “You take care of these ones!” His partner nodded as he ran off.

Next, the woman managed to shoot one of them in the eye. It went down and died. “Sabine!” She shouted. “Aim for their eyes!”

The sound of a ship reached Mara’s ears. Briefly, the woman turned to see Zeb and Ezra with blasters standing on the open cargo door. Together, they all fired at and killed the skitters.

Then, the ship landed and the crew poured out. “I hate Multi-leggeds,” Zeb grumbled.

“Where’re Rex and Hunter?” Ezra questioned.

“Rex got taken by one of those gorram skitters,” Mara explained. “Hunter ran after them. 

“I think they have Deiser too,” Sabine added.

Hera turned towards the droid. “Chopper, scan for their position!” She ordered.

The yellow, orange, and off-white droid rolled a feet away, chattering. It brought out something that looked like a miniature satellite dish. It spun around and he chattered again.

“He says this way,” Sabine pointed ahead of them.

As the others began jogging in that direction, Zeb shied away with his ears drooped. “I’ll uh, guard the ship.”

“No,” told Hera. “We need you. There’s no telling how many of them there are.” The Twi’lek turned to the robot. “Chopper, stay here, and keep the Ghost ready for take-off.” 

The Lasat groaned, “More than top legs is just… excessive,” and ran after everyone else. The black-haired woman knew he was afraid of these things.

Mara was the first to arrive at the cave. Once Kanan arrived, he ignited his lightsaber while Hera and Sabine turned on flashlights attached to their blasters. Zeb tried to turn his light on, but Ezra flexed on him by turning on his lightsaber. Mara didn’t need light to see in the dark. Cautiously, they walked inside.

“Watch your step,” said Mara, at the front of the group. “There’s little holes littering the ground.” She could hear the steps of the creatures and their own. The strange caverns soon started to split.

“We should split up,” suggested Kanan as he walked down a different path than the others. “Ezra, you go with Hera and Mara.”

“No,” Hera strongly protested. “Ezra, you go with Kanan and Mara. Sabine, Zeb, with me.” She gave a stern nod to the adults, who nodded back.

“Let’s go,” said Mara. Ezra trailed behind her. 

A few minutes after walking, they encountered one of the creatures. The woman drew her weapons. It almost seemed to shy away from the light of the sabers.

“Wait!” Bridger’s voice was sudden. “Let me see if I can reach it.” The adults shared a look.

“I don’t think so,” said Kanan.

“Trust me,” the boy urged. “I got this.” He stepped towards the creature with his hand outstretched. The creature backed away a few steps before hissing at the boy. 

Kanan leaped forward and jabbed his blue saber into its head. Angered, he turned towards the kid. “Maybe I should teach you more common sense!”

“Hey,” Mara said in a stern manner. “If he could appeal to the creatures, it’d be better for us. Do you want a thousand angry skitters chasing us?” She sighed. “Let’s just keep going.”

The woman tried to listen for Hunter and Deiser, but all she heard was the hive. All their chittering and their walking about. As they went deeper, the corridors of the cave kept splitting off. 

Then, Mara caught his scent. Frantically, she glanced around. She sniffed the air again. “Hey guys, you mind giving me a lift up to that path?” She pointed to a part of the cave that opened up above them.

“Why can’t you just fly up there?” Kanan asked.

She averted their concerned and confused gazes. “I, uh, lost my wings.” The woman didn’t face them.

“Wait a minute, how can you lose your wings? They’re a part of you,” Ezra pointed out.

“The Empire sawed them off in an attempt to get me to talk,” she answered meekly.

“They WHAT?!?!” The Jedi yelled.

“Not so loud!” She chastised in a whisper yell. “Just get me up there. I want to check something out.” They glanced around each other before agreeing. It felt weird to have the Force move her. She’s so used to flying on her own. 

Once she landed, the comlink went off. “Kanan, Mara, Ezra, we found Rex,” Sabine stated.

“Go,” Mara told them.

“Got it,” said Kanan. “We’re on our way to you.” They took one last look at her before running off.

Mara walked forward, using the walls to keep her from sliding back down. “Hunter?” She called out in a soft tone, not wanting to alert the skitters to her location. “Hunter?!” 

Something tapped her on her shoulder. Quickly, she turned around with wide eyes. The orbs softened when they realized who they were staring at. “Hunter,” she said at regular volume in relief. 

He shushed her and pointed to a sleeping skitter. She nodded. Holding hands, the pair slipped out of that section. Next, they wandered in a fast pace towards the entrance. The duo only picked it up further when the chittering of those creatures could be heard. But then, one of them came up right in front of them. Immediately, Mara drew her blaster and shot its eye. It’s body went limp.

“Mara, where are you guys?” Kanan asked on the comms. “We’re about to board the ship.”

“We’re getting there,” she answered. The woman turned to her partner. “Remember to shoot for the eyes.” He nodded before the two of them bolted.

When they emerged from the cave system, they saw the damn bugs web the ship to the ground and climb all over it. The crew attempted to shoot at the creatures.

The comlink beeped. “Mara!” Sabine sounded relieved. “Thank the gods.”

“Hey,” the woman responded as Hunter shot at the creatures.

“Remember the sensor?” The Mandalorian asked.

Mara shot another creature in the eye. “What about it?” 

“Look! The creatures don’t like them!”

“And?” She asked as she shot at the other skitters.

“And we could use that to keep the creatures off the base as we clear whatever’s pinning us down.”

“Good point.” She turned to her partner. “Cover me while I get the marker!” He nodded. She sprinted towards the piece of machinery. Under normal circumstances, she would just fly to it. This whole encounter would have been easier with her wings. But alas, they were taken from her by the Empire. Though they are reforming, they are in  _ no _ shape to use.

Lasers from four different blasters and the ship were fired at the skitters. Once Mara was close enough, she took the device out of the ground. If she wasn’t facing them, then they came up to her. If it was, then they backed up. Next, she planted it right next to the ship.

“Hera, get the ship ready to fly,” Hunter told her. The hatch opened and Kanan and Ezra ran out. The three of them cut the webbing while the woman held the device in front of the skitters.

Once that was done, they ran back into the ship. “Alright, it’s done,” Kanan stated. “Let’s go!”

Hera lifted the ship off the ground. The creatures still tried to get in through the hatch, but they couldn’t hang on. Once the door closed, the Ghost flew back to base.

It was on the way back that Mara realized something. They didn’t find Deiser. She may very well have been killed or eaten by one of those gorram skitters. The woman cursed in her mind again. That’s the second time today that she used the Firefly slang word Gorram. Despite the weird tension in the cockpit, she smiled. Stupid space cowboys.

“I guess we should inform Commander Sato that our site… might not work out,” Rex brought up.

“No!” Hera protested. “It took everything we had just to find this place. I’m not ready to give it up.”

Kanan sat down in the chair next to hers. “So we’re not going to,” he said. “The rebellion needs this place. And we’re gonna do whatever it takes to keep it.”

“So,” Mara theorized. “We put more of those markers out there. Then those skitters would avoid us, probably.”

Hera put the ship in auto-pilot. “Not a bad idea,” the Twi’lek trailed off as she walked away from the cockpit. “I’ll handle things.” The tension in the room felt heavier.

Once they landed, Hunter told his partner that he was going to help set up the fence. Mara was about to tell him, ‘alright,’ when she noticed Sabine’s distracted face. “I’ll catch you later,” the woman excused herself. Mara up to the Mandalorian. “There seemed to be a lot of tension in that room, and you seem a little bothered by it. Wanna talk?”

Sabine smiled slightly. “Thank you, but I’m not the one who needs to talk things out.”

Mara shrugged. “Doesn’t mean you don’t have an opinion.” 

The teen sighed. “It’s just that, Kanan and Ezra are going to leave soon on this mission… with Ahsoka, and… I don’t know, it’s just that, I’ve gotten so used to having Ezra around, and well… what if he doesn’t make it back?”

The woman hummed and nodded. “You’re worried about him?”

“I guess… I mean. We  _ are _ the two youngest crew members of the Ghost, I consider him a friend, I trust him… and Kanan? He’s kind of like the crew’s dad.”

Mara smiled, suppressing a slight giggle. “With Hera being the mom, I’m assuming?” To that, the Mandalorian nodded.

“Yeah. I just think Kanan needs to talk to her before they go. You saw they acted in the cave. She only wanted them to be apart from Zeb and I to get us used to not having them around.”

“I see.” Hearing the chirping of an owl, Mara abruptly looked to the sky. Sure enough, there was an owl. Yet, it’s coloration was strange. It almost reminded her of The Daughter. But that’s kind of outlandish, isn’t it? “I take it Ahsoka’s already here.” Sabine glanced up, but didn’t find anything, so she peered at the older woman strangely. “You should say farewell to Ezra. Or at least a, ‘hello in advance.’ I’m going to find a neutral Force user.”

She caught the Jedi just as the three of them were walking into the ship. “So,” Mara spoke, almost making Ahsoka freeze. “Just popping in?”

“It seems that way,” Ahsoka stated in a downbeat tone, averting her gaze. Kanan and his Padawan shared a look before going into the Phantom.

“Well,” Mara sighed. “Stay safe, and I’ll catch you later. Yeah?”

The Togruta smiled. “Of course.” The human smiled back. She watched the ship leave the hangar.

“There she is,” Hunter projected in a happy tone. She turned towards him, revealing her uneasy expression. His manner became more serious as he quickened his pace to her. “What is it, love?”

Mara stated out into the empty sky. “I just have a bad feeling about their mission.”

He embraced her. “You know how these things go, Mara,” he tried. “You just have to hope that things turn out alright. It usually does.”

Mara looked up at him. “Since when were you the type of person to say that?”

“Since we joined the rebellion.” They smiled at each other. 

“Rex will be checking in with them soon,” she exhaled. “Think I’ll join him.”

“Whatever puts you at ease.” He watched as his woman walked away from him in search of their friend. 

She found him in the command center. A hologram of Ahsoka showed on the device.

“Once we drop out of hyperspace, we’ll be going dark,” said Ahsoka over the holo-call.

“Are you sure about this?” The captain’s arms were crossed. “Ahsoka, you don’t have to go to Malachor alone. I can be there in two rotations.” He held up his fingers.

The Togruta rolled her eyes. “I’m not alone, Rex.”

“You know, I could have ordered you to take me along.” Mara smiled, remembering that he once told her about a back-and-forth about experience vs rank.

“You, don’t exactly outrank me anymore.”

“She got you there, Rex,” Mara interjected, coming into the frame. They turned towards her. “Contact us if you need to.” 

“And May the Force be with you,” he added nodding to the Jedi. The two women did the same.

She noticed her friend’s anxiety and placed an arm around his shoulder. “I know the feeling bub. Which is why… you, me, and Hunter are going to have a few drinks.”

“Are you sure?” He asked her.

“Of course. I haven’t had one since we started getting to the base. With the day we’ve had, we probably need one.”

“You’re right.”

The two of them went off to find her lover then went to the Marauder and a couple drinks, trying not to worry about their Jedi friends, knowing not what lay ahead of them in this long road known as the rebellion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you spotted the Falling Skies references and the Firefly reference, then you get a gold medal.


	10. Return to Onderon

The morning after the Jedi left, Sato asked for the Marauders to come to the command room. The woman wasn’t prepared to see her old acquaintance via holo-call. Their faces lit up when they saw each other.

“Miss Gyr,” he acknowledged with a smile. “So you _are_ working with the rebellion.” He still had that same short brown hair, but his face has aged a little.

“Senator Bonteri,” Mara greeted equally. Her face moved to the side in question. “If you _are_ still the senator of Onderon?”

“Of course.” He paused. “I know that your fleet is a little low on supplies. I figured Onderon could give it to you.”

Inwardly, she wondered if this was a trap set by the Empire. “That’s very kind of you.”

“The Senator tells me he knew you during the Clone Wars,” Sato noted. His hands held themselves behind his back as he stood straight and stiff. 

“We did,” she stated, smiling at the memory. “Myself, along with Captain Rex, Commander Tano, and two Jedi helped Onderon Rebels overthrow their king and secede from the Separatists.” Her smile faded as she remembered Steela.

“Are they here?” Lux asked hopefully. Mara knew that the only person he really wanted to see was Ahsoka. Apparently he’s still in love with her. That, or he just wants to see an old friend. 

“Rex is, Ahsoka left with a few others on a Jedi matter.”

His eyes were downcast. “I see.” He then peered at Mara. “When can I expect you?”

“Soon.” She was about to leave when she asked, “What about the Empire? Are they still giving you trouble after Saw’s men nearly killed an Imperial unit?”

“The Empire is present there, yes. But they aren’t active in the jungle. Ingrid will meet you there. She’s expecting you. You must remember, though Onderon is a member of the Galactic Senate, like Alderaan, we work with you.”

“That’s good to hear. Will I be seeing you upon arrival?”

His lips pursed momentarily. “That might not be possible.”

“Alright.”

“May the Force be with you.”

“And you.” The transition ended. Hunter followed his fast-walking woman to their ship.

“You never told me you knew the Senator of Onderon,” Hunter stated.

“To be fair, you never asked,” she replied. The woman stopped and eyed him. “You’ve got nothing to be jealous of. If Bonteri was in love with anyone, it was Ahsoka.” They continued on.

“Ohhh. Really?”

She chuckled. “Yeah. There were times when I sensed she had a crush on him too. Especially while we were on Onderon.”

His brow arched. “ _She_ didn’t go by the code?” The duo went inside their ship and headed for the cockpit.

Mara sat back in her chair as Hunter piloted the ship out of the base. “It wasn’t that. I think she had a crush on him, didn’t know about it, and/or didn’t know what it was.”

“Did you tell her anything?”

“No, and I don’t regret it.”

Once the ship was in space, Mara activated the cloak on the ship. She didn’t know if there was a blockade on the planet. Besides, they’d be meeting in either the really old Onderon Rebel base where the rebels were trained, or the one in the mountains.

Sure enough, there was a blockade above the planet. Just to be safe, they entered through the other side of the planet. From there, the Marauders flew low.

The woman doubted that they would meet at the base in the mountains. It was the most recent one in accordance with the rebellion on Onderon during the Clone Wars. Anakin knew that. Mara wouldn’t be surprised if it was now an Empire outpost; even if Lux said they didn’t care for the forest.

That leaves the meeting spot to the one place it could be. The first Onderon rebel base. It was overrun with Seperatist battle droids when they had to leave it. With how run down the spot is, Mara had a feeling the Empire wouldn’t go near it. They would only regard it as ‘some building.’

Mara uncloaked the ship and landed it on the patch of grass. Out of the window, the two of them could see crates and crates of supplies. A bunch of men stood around. She didn’t expect to see Saw there, given that he was technically a part of the rebellion (with a different fleet). He wasn’t.

Hunter was the first to get off the ship. With crossed arms, he asked, “Who’s in charge here?”

“That would be me,” said a woman stepping through the crowd. Like most human women on Onderon, she had brown curly hair with bangs. “Who are you?”

“He’s my boyfriend,” Mara told her, stepping down the ramp. 

“Miss Gyr,” the woman recognized. She walked past the man in front of her.

“It’s good to see you, Ingrid,” she told her. She was one of the many women taking part in the Onderon rebellion against the Separatists. They shook hands. “Now, it’s good to see Bonteri’s words weren’t a trap.”

“You had doubts?” Ingrid frowned.

“You could never be too careful.”

“I suppose you’re right.” She turned to the rest of the gathering. “Alright, people! Let’s get this ship packed!”

“Yes, sir!” Most of them responded. They all scrambled to tend to the crates. Some needed to be carried while others had the levitation capability.

Hunter and Mara helped carry things in. “So, how are things, being part of a larger group?” Ingrid asked her as she pressed a button. The crate floated behind her. The two women walked up the ramp.

“It’s technically an acting military, so there’s a lot of protocol crap involved. No matter how high up the ranks you are, you still need to report to someone and you still need to write a report, and all that formal stuff.” After speaking, Mara pressed the button again and watched the crate float down.

There were currently forty percent of the packages already onboard. The people had organized themselves in a line, placing the crates on a stack in the cargo hold.

“I see,” said Ingrid.

That’s when Mara heard the sounds of a Tie Fighter and a large number of speeders as well as a shuttle. “Everyone! Ready your weapons, they’re coming!”

“Some one must have tipped them off,” one of the men stated as he scrambled to put the crate down.

The troops put their hands on their blasters, and drew them. Speeder bikes filled with storm troopers could be seen nearby in the trees. The tie fighter flew past the clearing before banking around a couple of times. The shuttle landed and out came three imperial officers. “By order of the Empire, you will cease what you’re doing and stand down!” One of them shouted. “We have you surrounded!”

“When I give you the signal, shoot,” Ingrid whispered. “And run.”

Before she could waltz up to the Imperials, Mara grabbed her arm and whispered, “What are you doing?”

“You’ll see.” She let the woman go.

“There a problem officer?” She asked as she walked up to the man. “We were just helping these kind folks with supplies for a two year journey across the stars.”

“Don’t give me that,” said the officer. “We have intel saying that that is a rebel ship.” He pointed towards the Marauder.

“I don’t know what you mean, sir,” she told him.

“Quickly,” Mara whispered to the ones still in the ship. “Set those crates down. Once she gives the signal, attack.” The men nodded and did as told.

“This jungle is now a part of the Empire.”

“Since when?” 

“Moments ago, Senator Bonteri agreed to sign-“

He was cut off by Ingrid as she stepped forward and pointed at him with an accusatory tone. “You mean you _made_ him sign it. The Senator would never sign something like this willingly!”

“Miss, settle down-“ another one tried to say, but he was shot by the woman. The other two tried to grab her, but she got the better of them.

“Guess that’s the signal,” Hunter muttered before going out there and shooting down most of the troopers.

Nothing short of chaos ensued. Blaster bolts fired in every direction. More and more rebels were shot down by the troopers. Those damn bucket heads had more shielding due to the trees and foliage.

Let’s not forget about the tie fighter. Every time it banked around, it shot at the rebels. Explosions nearly covered the clearing. She could tell that there were too many stormtroopers on those speeders.

“You have to go!” Ingrid shouted, braving the blaster shots to run over to her. “We’ll cover your escape!”

“But what about-“

“Don’t worry about that, or us. You have to get out of here.” 

Flashbacks of Mandalore came to mind. Of Bo-Katan leading her and Obi-wan to their ship through the battlefield filled with Nite Owl and Death Watch combatants.

“No,” Mara said firmly.

“No?” Ingrid parroted.

“I’m going to take out all the stormtroopers. You just focus on getting those crates on the ship.” She kept her eyes peeled for the Tie Fighter. Once it banked around again and fired, Mara deflected the large laser bolts to the troopers hidden by the trees. A good section of them were taken out.

“Jedi!” One of the bucket heads called out.

Mara sighed. “I’m really not.” The woman ran towards the other troopers, dodging every laser she could. Then, she telekinetically pulled the bikes out from under them and crushed the vehicles. 

The Tie Fighter came around again. Once more, she deflected the large laser bolts to the storm troopers.

Noticing that some of the blaster fire was taken away from the group, Hunter decided to try and get the drop on some of these bucket heads.

“Come on guys!” Ingrid shouted. She rallied the others to keep loading the ship.

As the Tie came around and fired once more, Mara pushed the lasers back at it. The attack boat exploded in mid air.

The number of stormtroopers soon dwindled and the number of crates on the ship increased. Soon, every trooper was either knocked out or dead.

“Thank you, for this,” Mara said to Ingrid. The last crate was currently getting loaded.

“You’re welcome.”

The winged woman bit below her lip before asking, “Would you like us to stay, and figure out what happened to Bonteri?”

“That’s very kind of you, but you should get back to your fleet. I’ll try to contact you as soon as I find out.”

The agent of the rebellion nodded. “Alright. May the Force be with you.”

“And to you.”

With all their supplies loaded, the Marauders headed back to the rebel base on Atollon. Before they left the planet, Mara tried to reach the Senator. 

“Senator Bonteri?” She tried. There was just static. “Senator.” Still just static. “Lux?!” Nothing. Her fist slammed on the control panel. “Damn it!” Just what happened?

Apparently, they had arrived the same time the Phantom did. Hunter could see that she was too anxious about it to unload the ship, so he told her to go.

Mara quickly ran up to where the crew of the Ghost had gathered. Immediately she sensed something wasn’t right. “What happened?” She asked gently.

No one could speak. Kanan has a blindfold around his eyes, so she could only assume that he was blinded. Ezra seemed okay physically. And Ahsoka?

She wasn’t there. Pleading eyes made contact with Rex’s. He shook his head. Tears spilled from her eyes as she tried not to let her knees give out.

Ahsoka was gone.

Mara wondered how it all went down. She wondered if Vader was there, and if the Togruta fought him. That would be the most likely scenario. They fought, but did he kill her? Or…? Or…

Quickly, Mara went away from the group and back to Hunter and their ship. He didn’t need to ask to know what was wrong. He acted as her shoulder to cry on.

Silent mourning spread throughout the base.


	11. Ezra’s Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This goes along with season three’s opening episodes.

Almost ten months after Mara’s rescue, her wings were starting to grow out more. Her wings now looked like they did when she was ten. Now, something you should know. Mara is 5’8. Her wingspan is supposed to be the same. Right now, it’s 4’2. Plus, her feathers aren’t all there yet. She couldn’t use her wings as they are even if she tried. The weight wouldn’t be supported, and not enough feathers means harder time flying.

It was also six months since Ahsoka didn’t come back. Though she doesn’t outwardly admit it, Mara doesn’t believe her Togruta friend to be dead. Everyone can tell because of the phrasing she uses. Never died/dead. Always didn’t come back. Hunter’s on the fence about it, but everyone else thinks she’s dead.

And now? Well, now Mara can’t see how Ezra would trust Hondo enough to have the intel he says he has. She just read the report from the short haired teen. Apparently, Hondo didn’t tell him about his cell mate when they broke him out of prison. The Ugnaught went along with them until eventually getting himself killed by jumping the gun. By that, Ezra meant to say that he prematurely ran out to the platform only to get blasted off the metal walkway. What it also has in the report is that he took down all the stormtroopers on the platform. 

What isn’t on there is how he did it. According to a message sent by both Sabine and Zeb, Ezra used the Force to take over the mind of the driver in the AT-ST walker. Then, he made the guy fire on his own men and step off the platform. That is bold, but it went past Anakin’s level just enough to make Mara think something was up. It somehow seemed a bit too Bogan and definitely not Ashla. Bendu would be good for him though. The balance has benefitted Ahsoka, easily enough.

She only has access to the reports because she was promoted from Major to Commander to fill Ahsoka’s place in the Phoenix Squadron. Emotionally, it wasn’t easy. But actually? Anyone would say she’s filled the position well. For a lot of the ground troops in the Squadron, they report to her and are briefed by her. No, she isn’t the new Fulcrum. There are already two of them running around. One of them, Cassian Andor, she’s only contacted and has been contacted by the man a few times. Sato usually handles the other one.

Once the Ghost landed, Mara went up to the crew. Hondo threw his hands in the air. “Hey-hey!” He greeted her. “I remember you!” He went to hug her, but she twisted his arm. 

“No thanks,” she told him before letting go of the Weequay. She led the others to the command room. “Let’s go.”

Once the crew, minus Kanan, Sato, and Rex gathered, the pirate went right to the chase. “So,” he said as he sat on the table. “How much do you insist on paying me for the intel?”

Hera placed her hands on her hips. “Being rescued from that Imperial prison wasn’t payment enough?” she deadpanned. “What do you want?”

He stood. “Ah, what good is a pirate without a ship?” The man turned around, gesturing to nothing. “You know, the Ghost is a very nice ship. I could probably-”

“Forget it,” the crew of the Ghost said simultaneously.

The pirate laughed slightly. “I’m kidding, of course! But I do need a ship. Nothing too fancy. Just something with a roomy cargo hold, hyperdrive, shields, weapons. I am a wanted man, after all. Very popular.”

“If your information is as good as you claim,” Sato spoke up. “ _ Then _ we have a deal.”

“I give to you,” Hondo pressed the console button, punching in a few coordinates. A red dot appeared on an image of the galaxy. “The planet Yarma. And hidden in its cloudy heavens, Reklam Station.” He pressed another button to show them something that looked like a giant orb of tech. “A secret Imperial salvage yard, where  _ thousands  _ of Republic starfighters are being dismantled for scrap.” An image of an old Y-wing. “My former friend, Terba, worked on the line there, before he was arrested for trying to escape.” Terba, the ugnaught that was killed today. 

“Y-wings?” Hera recognized. “Kinda old. Can they fly?”

“Those bombers may be old,” Rex stated. “But they were solid in combat operations.”

Mara interjected, “Y-wings  _ are  _ good for a bombing, but they are slower than X-wings, which are more maneuverable--better for a dogfight. Anyway, if we could steal however many they have of those bombers…”

“They’d be key to building a strike fleet,” Sato stated. “One capable of our next objective: the destruction of the Empire’s factory on Lothal.” 

The winged woman smiled at the excitement in Ezra’s eyes. “Then what are we waiting for? Let’s go get ‘em.”

“Not so fast,” said Hera, placing a hand on his shoulder. “We need to scout it first. Confirm Hondo’s intel and recon its defences.”

“You  _ still  _ do not trust Hondo, given our history together?” The pirate questioned. “You wound me madam.”

“No, we don’t,” Mara said harshly.

“Ezra Bridger,” Sato said. “I trusted you with the last mission and your success has not gone unnoticed. You will lead this mission as Lieutenant Commander.” 

“Really?” the teen asked, astonished.

The commanders nodded. “You earned it, kid,” Rex told him.

The other crew members of Ghost congratulated him as they walked away. Before Ezra could too, Mara called, “Ezra, wait! I want to speak to you about something.”

“Okay,” he said, slowing his pace down.

“Let’s go somewhere a little more private,” said Mara, steering him towards the fence of the base. “So, how have you really been doing since Ahsoka-”

“I’m fine.” He kept his eyes forward. “Why are you asking me that? I’ve been fine for a while. I mean…” He made gestures with his hands. “I’ve been successfully completing mission after mission for a little while now.” 

Inwardly, she sighed. “I know, but sometimes, the way in which people deal with grief is throwing themselves into their work. It’s not necessarily a bad thing, but slowing down, giving yourself a breather, even  _ if _ there’s still the Empire to deal with can be beneficial. You’ve been stepping up, and that’s great in the eyes of higher ups, but I get the feeling that you blame yourself for what happened to Kanan and Ahsoka.

“So what if I do?” He asked. “What’s that got to do with anything?”

“You didn’t and couldn’t have known what you were getting into, no matter how many different ways you spin it. I just wanted you to know that. Now,” she hesitated. “I wanted to talk to you about today’s mission.”

“Okay, what about it?” he asked, sitting on the edge of one of the coral formations. Mara opted to stand.

She crossed her arms. “The way in which you handled the platform. Did it feel dark in any way?”

He gave her a strange look. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“I’m not a jedi, or a Force-user. You know this. But even I can tell when an action done through the Force was done with hatred or not.”

“And?”

“I know that Kanan has been off since Ahsoka and not there really at all. But, since, I’m assuming, the dark holocron is still onboard your ship, are you listening to it?”

“Why?”

“Ezra, I don’t want you to make a decision and then regret it.” he opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off. “I know you don’t regret sending those troopers off the platform, and I know you hate them. And usually, I’m not the one to talk to anyone about a moral compass, but I know that that holocron. That dark, red metallic voice box is from the darkside. If you listen to it long enough, you’ll be no better than Vader and the Inquisitors!” His eyes widened, but his facial expression read anger. “Do you want that? To kill all the time? To hate all the time?”

“You said it yourself! You’re not a force-user. So no, you don’t know!” he snapped. “I’ll do missions in whatever way I want to do them!” He stormed off. Mara didn’t chase him. 

Knowing that it didn’t really help things, but feeling the need to speak it, she called, “I  _ did _ study Jedi texts in the grand temple on Coruscant!” The teen just waved her off. Hopefully, that was enough to put in his head. She wished Hunter were here. He went on another ship to do this mission on Bespin. 

As she walked back to base, Hondo came up to her. “What is it?” she asked the Weequay, frowning. She picked up her pace slightly.

“Well, I happen to know a certain arms dealer. In fact, we both do,” he told her. She stopped. Yes, in fact, they did. Her eyes gave him a death stare. “But, I bet you will be happy to know that Micah Miranda was killed.”

“Really?” she asked in an uninterested tone. “Pity. I wanted to do that.” She began walking again. “Anything else?”

He caught up to her. “It’s been taken over by his younger cousin. He is… not as agreeable as Micah. I just thought you should know, in case you happen to come across the Mirandas ever again.”

She crossed her arms and huffed. “There a price on this info, Hondo?”

“You know,” they stopped. “There is still good profit in slavery. But when I heard about you from Micah, I knew that you were… untamable. A wild thing.” He then walked away.

Slightly confused, Mara projected, “Am I supposed to take that as a no?!” The pirate didn’t answer. Heaving a large sigh, she went back to her original path.

When she got there, Hera and Sato were already there, as well as a few other workers. “They go off yet?” Mara asked them.

“They just did. Should be arriving there in a couple of minutes,” Hera answered.

After the couple of minutes, and a few more minutes, Hera decided to check in. “Ghost to Spectre-6,” she said. Her tone was firm as she crossed her arm. “You missed check-in.” The sound of blaster fire and the movement of a saber could be heard on the other end. “Where are you?”

“Hey!” Ezra sounded a bit nervous. “Still in the Yarma System, Hera. Yeah. No. Getting some  _ great _ recon. So busy. No time to talk. Bridger out.” Hera developer a disapproving look.

Mara shook her head. “It appears Commander Bridger’s  _ recon _ mission has turned into a  _ recovery _ operation,” Sato noticed, disapprovingly.

“Sir, we’d better mobilize the fleet,” Hera stated in an almost downbeat tone.

“Indeed,” Mara agreed. “I’ll go with the carrier. If that was a junkyard, then they definitely removed the hyperdrives.” Sato nodded.

“Get Hera’s fleet fueled!” Sato ordered before running off to one of the command cruisers.

“Right away, Commander Sato,” one of the rebels said before running off.

When word reached that the fleet had all been fueled, Mara boarded the starship carrier and entered the command center. “Enter the coordinates for Yarma,” the woman ordered.

“Yes, Commander Gyr,” the rebels stated. One of them rushed off while the others typed into their computers. The hyperdrive engaged and the entire fleet was off. 

Once they came out of hyperspace, the radar showed multiple enemies. “Commanders, an Empire Star Destroyer is already here and has deployed multiple Tie Fighters,” a rebel notified them. 

“Seven Y-wing bombers have entered the carrier,” another rebel notified.

“Good.” Noticing the Empire pull away on the radar, Mara patched herself through the comms. “All ships return. Repeat. All ships return. The Empire is leaving. We better do the same. Ghost, do we have our man?” 

“Yes, Mara,” Hera stated. 

“Good. Let’s get out of here.” The squadron ships got inside the carrier while all other ships held a close proximity. 

Once back on the base, Mara marched up to the Ghost to talk with Ezra, but it looked as if Hera was already doing that.

“As a leader, you’ve a responsibility to Phoenix Squadron,” the Twi’lek chastised. “You almost got your team  _ and _ yourself killed. And—“

The teen cut her off. “I know. Okay? The Phantom is gone. But we’re back in one piece and we’ve got five new-“

“Seven new bombers, actually,” Mara interjected as she walked up to them. “Where’s Hondo?”

“Ditched us,” he answered.

She huffed. “Of course he did. Where’s the holocron?”

“In my room-what are you doing?” He responded in a worried tone. She didn’t answer as she entered the ship.

The human heard Ezra truly to explain himself, but Hera yell, “You disobeyed direct orders! I have no choice but to suspend your command.”

Mara entered the room with all the helmets in and studied the room. “If I were a holocron, where would I hide?” She wondered out loud.

“It’s in good hands,” said Kanan, popping out of nowhere.

“And those hands are?” The woman asked as she faced him. He stood in the doorway.

“Bendu.”

“I see.” She paused. “I knew  _ something _ was affecting him these past few months. I only connected the dots to the Sith temple and holocron today. I knew that if he did something drastic, it was most likely the holocron’s influence. This mission was the last straw.” She stepped closer to the blind Jedi. “What about you? How are you doing?”

“Better, now that I have things sorted out.”

“Good. Ezra needs that.”

She walked back to her ship in a glum. This day was stressful. She’s not even sure if stressful is putting it lightly. 

“Mara!” Called a familiar voice. She turned slightly and her eyes lit up. Hunter was back! Quickly, she made her way to him and snuggled into an embrace. “What’s this about?”

“Today’s been really stressful,” she told him.

“Has it?” She hummed in agreement. “Let’s alleviate some of that, shall we?” He picked her up. 

“Hunter,” she giggled. “Put me down.”

“Nope.” They went back into their ship and weren’t seen for the next couple of hours.


	12. Adjusting

Twelve months after Mara was rescued, her wings were finally taking shape. Most of her feathers had grown back, and the rest of them would come in within a few hours. Yet, there was little cause for celebration. A relief shipment from a different rebel cell, traveling with seven A-wings was recently attacked by an Empire battleship. That had to be the fifth or so time this month.

Sato and Hera gave the okay to Mara’s idea of sending Sabine on an undercover mission. The transmission came from one of the Fulcrums. They told the rebels that some cadets wanted to defect. Who better than to send Sabine. She was once a cadet herself. Mara gave her a cover name while Sato set everything else up. Then, the teen was off.

For the first time in a long time, there wasn’t much to do around the base. So, she thought she’d walk around a little. Once her iPod was fully charged, she put her earbuds in and headed out. 

On her way out of the base, she found Hunter and Rex training a bunch of the ground troops. Her lover glanced over and waved at the woman. She reciprocated. Ever since he agreed to do this with Rex, she’s been seeing less and less of him. Yet, she thought it was good for Hunter to have his own part in this rebellion.

Mara walked with no weapon in her hands. From her last encounter with the spiders, she had figured that since the people shot first, the skitters got violent. So in reality, she has nothing to fear. They’re overgrown bugs just as scared of the rebels as they were to them.

—————

As she exited the base, the song Wish You Were Here played one her ears. How true that is, for her.  _ We’re just two lost souls swimming in a fish bowl year after year, huh, Ahsoka? If you really are out there. _

The Togruta’s owl circled above. “Hello, Morai,” Mara greeted. It hooted at her. To the woman’s left, two spiders walked by. She saw more of them as  _ Us and Them, Brain Damage, and Eclipse  _ played. The three parts of  _ Another Brick in the Wall _ followed.

A few minutes later,  _ I Want You to Want Me  _ by Cheap Trick played as she stared into the distance. What lay ahead was another patch of giant coral formations with a dip in the center. One of them seemed different than the others.

Wanting to check the progress of her wings, she took off her jacket and stretched them out. The warmth of the sun grabbed her extra appendages’ attention. They reached as far as they could to the sun. Everything felt right. A pity that she couldn’t see them. The last time she did, the brown and white speckled feathers were almost all in place. Mara let them drag behind her, wishing for the familiar sensation of walking with them extended.

As she reached the small dip in the ground,  _ Cat People _ by David Bowie began softly in her ears. The song progressed as she came to the center. Mara moves her wings back and forth and up and down just to get them warmed up. Next, she shook her wings a few times. Then, as the music picked up in tempo and volume, she got into the air with a powerful flap. Her wings created a tiny dust cloud on the ground.

She must have risen twenty feet into the air before allowing herself to fall. Before she hit the ground, she turned and banked around the walls of the dip, using the momentum to get her higher. Yet, it seemed her wings were not yet as strong as they used to be. The stamina wasn’t exactly there anymore. The woman would have fallen face first into the loose dirt if she didn’t roll.

“Come on, Mara,” she told herself. “It’s just muscle memory.” This time, she tried a smaller flap to get her in the air, then a few more to keep her there. Then she tried moving forward. After moving in a circle counterclockwise twice, she decided to give it a rest for the time being. The song she began her trial flights with ended.

_ Ventura Highway _ by America played as she walked herself back to base with her wings folded. Twilight began setting, and Hunter and Rex were still training the new recruits. The new shipment of A280 blaster rifles had arrived. The two Ex-GRA soldiers were teaching them about the schematics of the weapon. Then they were going to fire it against dummy targets. 

Seeing that the transport had returned, Mara went to greet the new recruits, turning off her iPod. She pocketed her earbuds.

“Hey, that’s that lady with the weird jackets,” one of the recruits, a woman, whispered. Those jackets only have two slits at the back so that Mara could fly without having to take them off.

“Watch it!” Another one whispered. “From what I hear,  _ She _ is a top ranking official here… and she’s got impeccable hearing.”

“You’re telling me, we answer to that hot chick?” A man asked.

Mara rolled her eyes and paid them no attention. Hunter chastised them for talking and not paying attention. She kept on to the landing zone. There, Sabine introduces two defectors. 

“May I present Wedge Antilles and… Hobbie,” the Mandalorian stated.

“I Uh, heard you were looking for new pilots,” Wedge said.

Commander Sato nodded. “Indeed.”

“Welcome to the rebellion gentlemen,” Mara stated. Sato put up his hand to salute them. The others soon followed. From there, Hera escorted them to their new quarters.

—————

The next day, Mara sent the Ghost crew to Ryloth and didn’t expect them back for at least a week. With her iPod in hand, she traveled to the same spot as yesterday. In doing so, she went through her entire collection of R.E.M. Granted, she skipped most of the songs in which they mumbled.

Once back at the spot with the strange large coral formation, she did a bunch of form drills with her wings. By the time that was done, she had gone through most of her Billy Joel songs.

As she was about to leave, she could have sworn that the strange coral formation moved. Mara watched it closely, but nothing happened. With her suspicions intact, she decided to leave the spot.

“Hello darling,” she said as she walked up to Hunter. He had just finished the day’s training with the recruits. “How’s the training going?”

“Well, I think,” he answered, surveying the blue mats and duly targets.

“I think so too,” she smiled.

His attention came back to her. “How’re your wings?” He asked. He knows that they’re all healed up, and he knows that she goes somewhere almost everyday to test them out.

“Getting stronger. Still not like what they used to be, but they’re getting there.”

“Well, I’m glad. You seem happier, even.”

“I am.”

—————

Over the next few days, she still went back to that spot to train. Everyday, she watches the strange coral formation to see if it moves. It rarely ever does, only doing so when it thinks she isn’t paying attention. It’s rather an odd thing, whatever it is.

Having gone through all of her Pink Floyd, Cheap Trick, David Bowie, America, ABBA, and Billy Joel songs, she figured she’d switch the music over to some classical, like Debussy, Chopin, and Vivaldi, with just a little bit of Sibelius.

She flew around doing various tricks in time with Vivaldi’s Winter, first movement. Short bursts of energy accompanied twists and turns as the notes the violin made were quick and complicated. She claimed higher as the other strings swelled. Mara started flying faster now, doing tricks in the air. Then, as the song slowed to a stop, she gently landed on the ground.

As Vivaldi’s Winter, second movement came on, she stepped towards the strange coral formation. Next, she circled around it; first on land, then in the air. Mara was taken by surprise when the coral moved in front of her. She flew back to the center of the dip in the earth as a living form took shape.

“You are rather persistent,” said the entity. He looked almost like a moose with a lobster’s shell. The long beard barely swayed in the wind. His white eyes bore into her soul.

“Sometimes I try not to be,” she told him.

He hummed and read her through the Force. “You are not a natural creature. You carry much conflict.”

She averted her gaze for a moment and breathed out a laugh. “Both are unfortunately true.” Realization hit her. “And you are a Force entity.”

“You’ve encountered some before?” The giant gathered.

“Yes. The Father, The Son, and The Daughter.”

“Ah, you’ve been to Mortis and encountered the omnipotent Ones.”

_ So that’s what that place is called.  _ “I suppose.”

“Yet, you do not possess anything like the Force.”

She smiled. “No. I don’t. In fact, it was forced upon me. I had no choice in the matter.”

“And there lies some of the conflict.”

“Emphasis on some.” Her lips pursed. “If I may ask, who are you?”

“I am Bendu.”

Her eyes lit up slightly. “I once read about monks in ancient Jedi texts. They studied the balance, or Bendu, which I thought was The Father, but seeing as you  _ are  _ named Bendu…?”

“How would you know of such things?”

“I used to live at the Jedi temple on Coruscant.”

“You are a very interesting being.”

“As are you.” The hooting of the owl Morai reached her ears. Soon, the creature came into view. “Hello Morai.”

“You even know if this little creature?”

“She used to accompany one of my friends.”

“So she did,” Bendu agreed.

Mara checked the daylight. “I best be heading back.” The giant entity nodded and reverted back to his hidden state.

__________

After having a nightmare, Mara wandered to the training area. She observed a bunch of the recruits practicing their shooting skills at the gun range. She went over to Hunter, who stood watching them with his arms crossed. The ‘shinies,’ as Rex likes to call them were doing better than yesterday, but still, not as good as they have to be for a war that is definitely on its way.

“Which ones are these?” She asked her boyfriend. “The hard working ones, or the ones being punished?”

“A bit of both, I suppose,” the Ex-Republic soldier told her.

Noticing that one of the spots was open, she grabbed a blaster rifle and adjusted the position of the target dummy. It was now several feet farther away. Some of the shinies took notice and stopped to watch her. Not caring, Mara fired five consecutive shots in a quick row that all hit the dummy’s head. Three more quick shots connected with the dummy’s chest. Each shot was done in a tight ring. Audible gasps and small comments such as, “whoa,” or dang,” reached her ears.

“That was me shooting out anger,” she voiced to them. After taking in a deep breath and exhaling, she said, “Now, this is me when I’m truly focused.” Each shot hit the exact same spot and burned a hole through the dummy. “If you are the ones still here because you want to get better, then that,” she pointed to her target. “Is what you could accomplish. “If you’re here because Hunter is making you, same result.”

As she walked away, Hunter stopped her. With a hand grasping her arm and his face leaning close to her ear, he asked, “What happened?”

“Had nightmare is all,” she told him. He loosened his grip and she walked away.

_______

In the morning, Hunter and Rex thought it would be a good change of pace for the recruits to sharpen their hand-to-hand combat skills. They brought Mara to teach them some specific moves. 

“Let’s say you lose your weapon,” Mara stated, pacing in front of a line of recruits. “What then?”

“Fight them with your fists, I suppose,” answered a male recruit.

“And are you good at fighting with your fists?” She questioned, walking towards the young man. He was taller than her by a few inches.

“I’d say so, I mean, how hard can it be?” She smiled at his stupidity.

“Try to punch me,” she told him, getting into a fighting stance.

“What?” he asked, dumbfounded. The others stepped away from him.

“Come on,” she urged. “Try to punch me.” He swung his left fist at her. Mara parried. With her right hand, she nudged his wrist aside. With her left, she locked his arm in place. Next, she stepped forward and punched the man right below and behind his ear. He went down. “Good try,” she said as she knelt down to lend him a hand. “Want to try again?”

He took her hand and got up. The two of them got into their fighting stances. He swung at her with the same hand. This time, she parried to the left, pushing aside his arm with her left hand before locking his wrist with her right. Taking a small step forward, she then hit him in the neck with both of her hands, open-palmed. One after the other, in an upward circular motion. Again, he hit the ground.

“Come on,” she said, getting him up. “I think you have one more in you.” For the third time, they got into fighting stances. Mara distracted him with movement from her hands while placing her right foot on his left knee, locking him in place. If she pushed any further, she could break his leg.

Next, he grabbed her leg and pushed her off. She did a backspin and opened her wings. In the next second, her legs were wrapped around his neck and they were on the ground. Mara retracted her wings.

She let go of him and stood up, saying, “That is just about the level of an IBS agent, or any other operative or Empire official. Stormtrooper? Not so much. With them, you technically just need to punch them really hard.”

“Commander Gyr, how did you do that?” A woman asked her.

“Through many years of practice,” she answered.

—————

In the next hour, the Ghost returned. This time with a few Twi’lek. “Commanders Sato and Gyr, this is my father. Cham Syndulla. And these are Numa and Gobi.”

“Welcome, to the rebellion,” Sato stated, saluting them.

  
  



	13. Moving Up, Stories, and Battle Droids, Oh My!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there’s a lot of elements of the Forces of Destiny mini series on Disney+, but most of this chapter is centered around the episode where Rex, Zeb, Kanan, and Ezra encounter battle droids.

For the past week, Sabine has opted to do more and more missions. All of which were sanctioned by Mara. The first was obtaining a datadisk from Leia. As easy as it sounded, that is not what it turned out to be. According to the report, Sabine initially got in contact with the princess posing as a bounty hunter there to kidnap her. Then the princess gave her the datadisk which she hid. She got the datadisk, but had to fight off an IG unit. The plan to escape this situation actually came from the princess. Sabine would lour the droid over to where Leia would run up to some stormtroopers. She’d tell them the IG was the bounty hunter who tried to kidnap her. The troopers got distracted, and Sabine made her escape with the disk.

On the second mission of the week for Sabine, Mara allowed Ketsu to go with her. It was a supply mission, so simple. Or so they thought. The teens ran into a  _ lot _ of stormtroopers while getting to the crates. Also, a little kid was hiding on one of the crates, munching on some rations. The poor little thing fell out right in the middle of the crossfire. Luckily, Hera came in and blasted all the bucket heads with the lasers from the Ghost. They loaded all the crates and rescued the kid.

The third mission the Mandalorian was sent on had to do with extracting intel. According to one Fulcrum, someone wanted to give some intel on a map presented by a small holo-device to the rebels. Sabine picked it up, but ran into stormtroopers. As she ran across the rooftops, the intel fell out of her pockets and landed in the hands of some stranger. Sabine quickly recovered the map, working with the young woman to escape the Stormtroopers. 

The fourth involved stealing an Imperial shuttle. One of the Fulcrum’s told Commander Gyr that there was a shuttle full of medical supplies that was going to be shipped out soon. Sabine and Hera went to the gas planet it was currently stationed on to get it. Unfortunately, they grabbed the wrong shuttle, but Chopper didn’t. While in the air, Chopper lowered the ramp for the correct shuttle while Sabine and Hera removed the glass of their shuttle. Which by the way, was full of Stormtroopers. Thankfully, Hera and Sabine were able to get to Chopper’s shuttle before the bucket heads broke through the sealed doors.

Now? Well, now, Sabine and Mara are going with the Ghost crew with Rex to an old Republic base. 

The winged woman was hoping this base to be the one in which Rex and Cody went to inspect the base and ended up destroying it. That only happened with the help of a few clone troopers dubbed ‘the Domino Squad,’ as they tried to take it back from battle droid control. Mara didn’t know it at the time, but those assisting clones were Heavy, droidbait, Echo, Cutup, and Fives. In the Clone Wars, Mara only knew Fives and Echo, after Heavy, droidbait died, and cutup was always with another battalion. 

Much to her dismay, Ezra’s excitement, and the other’s confusion about the tale, that base was on a completely different planet. Not Agomar.

Anyway, Rex insisted it was fine if just he, Kanan, Zeb, and Ezra went. That was fine with Mara, as she didn’t really want to peek inside the base. Besides, it left some girl time to be had. She hasn’t had that in ages. The trio had another mission in mind. There was a fuel rig that had seen not all that much Empire activity for the past few weeks. The women decided to check it out.

Upon arrival at the base, no life forms came up on the scanners. “That’s weird, wanna send Sabine and I to check things out?” Mara suggested.

“Sure,” replied the Twi’lek, landing the ship on the platform.

A bunch of fuel cells just sat there on the docks. “If this doesn’t scream trap, I don’t know what does,” Sabine remarked.

“If it is, I’m sure we can get out of it,” Mara assured her. The duo ventured deeper into the building. “Well, this isn’t creepy at all.” The lights were fine. It was the lack of personnel that threw her off. “I can’t hear or smell anyone else. Let’s just grab the fuel and go.” Sabine nodded.

The Mandalorian turned on all the fuel cells’ levitation and locked them to her signatured. They all followed her into the ship before she set them down. Meanwhile, Mara continued to survey the area. Nothing. Absolutely nothing living besides them was here. “Man, this place just bugs me,” the woman stated. 

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” the Mandalorian quipped.

When everything was set, Sabine yelled, “Mara! Let’s get out of here!”

“Right behind you,” the woman responded, jogging up the ramp as it closed. They lifted off into space and decided to hang out for a little bit. They figured they might as well relax before they had to pick up Rex and the others.

“So, Mara,” said Sabine. The three of them sat around the table in the hang out space. The teenager was eager to know more about the badass commander of the Phoenix Squadron. “Ezra says you grew up in a completely different galaxy. What’s it like?”

“Well, first off, my planet Earth was the only one - as far as we knew - that harbored life. Secondly, it’s not as technologically advanced as this galaxy. Last I checked, they were still trying to get to the next planet over.”

The Mandalorian was confused. “Then, how did you get here?”

The winged woman smiled. “Would you believe me if I said the Force?”

“If we had this conversation before the rebellion? I’d have said no.”

Just then, the alarm blared. An Empire star destroyer came out of hyperspace for an ambush. A bunch of ties flew out. Mara went to the bottom turret while Hera went to the cockpit and Sabine went on top.

“Stupid traps,” Mara muttered.

“How much fuel did we get before the ambush?” Hera asked in the comms.

“Enough for the entire fleet,” Answered Sabine. “I just hope Kanan and Rex aren’t expecting us back on Agomar anytime soon.”

Three Tie Fighters pursued them. Since Sabine had the best shot at them, she fired, but nothing hit.

“If Kanan needs help, he’ll call us,” Hera figured.

“Since when?” the teen questioned.

“Fine, if Chopper’s in over his head, he’ll hide and call us.”

“That’s more believable.”

“How we doing with those ties, Sabine?” Mara questioned.

“Still there.” 

Mara turned her turret around. One of the ties had broken rank slightly. The woman took her chance and shot at it. The first two shots didn’t hit as the damn pilot dodged. The third one did though. Next, a second one blew up.

“That’s two,” notes Sabine. “One more.” She hit it. “Alright, we’re good.

“Do we have enough fuel to hyperspace back to Agomar?” Mara questioned.

“Yeah?” replied Hera.

“Then punch it before they send out more ties.”

As they went through the tunnel of fast moving lights, the three of them gathered in the cockpit

“So, how did you get to be involved in the Battle of Mandalore against Maul? You do realize you’re kind of like a hero on the main planet, right?” Sabine continued her earlier questions

Mara smiled. “Why do you think I went to the Protectors with you and Kanan?” She asked rhetorically. Let’s see,” the winged woman thought about it. “Bo-Katan, along with Ahsoka contacted Generals Skywalker and Kenobi. I was with them and their men as we fought for control of the Yerbana. Anyway, we received a transmission from them asking for aid against Death Watch. The Jedi generals sent me along with Rex and most of the 501st. They were so excited about seeing her that they painted their helmets to look like the markings on her face,” she giggled. “We all hadn’t seen her since she left the Order you see.

“Anyway, Maul was hiding out in the city of Sundari. Bo didn’t have enough men for a seige and they needed to lock down the city to successfully catch Maul. So, she proposed a joint operation. If done, the Jedi Order could have Maul, and the Nite Owls would have Mandalore. There wasn’t any time to address the council, so they made Rex a Commander and myself and Ahsoka advisors. Then they sent me and the men. That’s when they painted their helmets. 

“Our transport met them in orbit then we went down to the surface. Death Watch was going to intercept, so with jet packs on all except myself, Ahsoka, Rex and I all raced to the city. Then, Rex and Ahsoka went after Maul in the tunnels while I stayed and helped the Nite Owls with Death Watch. Unfortunately, the Sith escaped the former Jedi.

“After a day or so, we had basically run Death Watch out of town. The city had been taken over by clones and the citizens were now refugees. The occupation couldn’t last any longer. It was wearing down on everyone. Next, Maul infiltrated the very place we had set up. He had a clone with him that he tortured in order to get our location. I got him to the medic before rushing back.

“At that point, Death Watch was back with a surprise attack. After hours upon hours upon hours of fighting, they realized their numbers were dwindling far too quickly and surrendered. Ahsoka captured Maul.”

“But, he escaped, right?” 

“Yes,” the winged woman agreed. “Right as Order 66 was implemented. Ahsoka and I were too busy shooting at our brainwashed friends and caring for an injured Rex that it was an unfortunate consequence. Every clone had this inhibitor chip in them that made them turn against the Jedi. Ahsoka and I were able to remove Rex’s with the medical equipment. But long story short, the cruiser we were traveling on crashed on what I’m pretty sure is a snowy planet. The three of us went our separate ways and now here we are. And the Republic was turned into the Empire by Emperor Palpetine and Darth Sidious.”

The ship came out of hyperspace just in time to see an old Seperatist-looking shuttle approaching them. “This is Ghost to away team,” said Hera through the comlink. “Spectre-1 are you there?”

“Hera,” Kanan greeted. “I was just about to call you. How was  _ your _ day?”

“We’re tracking two shuttles leaving the system. Is everything alright? Did you have trouble securing the bombs?”

“Well, the bad news is, we didn’t get the bombs.” The females glanced at each other. “The good news is, we don’t need a pickup because we found a new Phantom. Tell Sabine she’s gonna need a paint job.” While the other marveled at it, Mara was skeptical.

“I’m sorry,” said Mara. “The old Seperatist shuttle is the new Phantom? What is that even doing here?”

“Well Mara,” said Rex. “Long story short, the Clone Wars just ended.”

“I’m sorry, can you repeat that?”

“I’ll tell you when we get back to base.”

________

Once back at the base, Mara got the fuel squared away before going to the Ghost. “Okay, so what happened on Agomar?” she asked the clone.

“The torpedoes were there, except, the place was over run by clankers,” Rex told her.

“I’m sorry, I thought all Seperatist droids were given a shutdown command during Order 66,” said the woman as she sat down in the common area of the ship.

“That’s what I thought too, but since it was a Republic base, they were overlooked.”

“So they stayed there for fifteen years,” Mara theorized.

“Exactly. In an effort to end the war, they captured Zeb and told us that in order to end the war, we had to get to the command center through all the battle droids and rescue him. Then, the Empire appeared. We agreed that the Republic had turned into the Empire, so we joined forces. Then we ended the war. That other shuttle you saw was full of droids.”

“Ohhh, weird.”

“Wish I was there hit some clankers,” Hunter stated as he walked in. He sat next to his girlfriend.

“You would have loved it,” Rex told him. The three oldest in the room then filled the night with fun war stories for the Ghost Crew.


	14. Coordinating an Attack Takes a Lot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This goes along with episode ten and eleven of season three of Rebels.

_ A fourteen-year-old Mara awaited at the meeting spot. Someone from outside the School would be meeting them here. The place? In Naples underground city. The person? A former desk operative of the School, giving stolen files back.  _

_ Once he appeared, Mara stepped out of the shadows. “Rather eerie meeting spot you picked,” she told him. The three operatives came out from behind the pillars.  _

_ “I wanted it to be away from the public,” he told her, staring. “You look a little young to be doing this kind of stuff. _

_ “Quite,” she said as she looked around. “I trust you have what we asked for?”  _

_ “Right here,” he said, tossing her the file.  _

_ She skimmed through it. “Everything appears to be in order.” Her eyes then bore into his. “It’s a pity you won’t be leaving this spot.” Fear began to show in his eyes. “You have a lovely little girl.” _

_ “If you-” _

_ She cut him off. “Relax. We wouldn’t dare. It’s you we came after.” _

_ He took one step towards her angrily. “But we had a deal!” _

_ “Yep, and you are no longer a part of this organization. Therefore, now that you know what’s transpired, I cannot keep you alive.” _

_ “Wait-!” She didn’t. What she did do was open her mouth and release a sonic cry. After about a minute, she walked out of the catacombs, leaving the man’s dead body where it lay, bleeding from the ears. _

_ _____ _

_ Once back in the facility in California, she smacked the file on her handler’s desk. “What is that, your forty-third kill in just six months?” an Eraser asked. He stood off to the side, leaning against the wall. “I wonder how different those numbers would be if you started your assassinations after Peter died.” _

_ “You know,” Responded Mara, turning to him. “It was a lovely day at the School. And you, Jace, are a horrible Eraser. You might have served this organization better if you were a Naga.” _

_ “Going mythological on me are you?” He questioned. He then placed his paws out in what would have looked like a shrug had it not been for his smug face. “I rather like being a lycan.” _

_ She huffed. “Whatever man.” _

_ _____ _

_ As a fifteen-year-old Mara made her way through the halls, the alarm blared. She’s already killed fifteen operatives while making her escape. “Now, now, where are you going?” Behind her, stood Jace, claws out and fangs snarling. _

_ “Nowhere with you,” she told him. _

_ They lunged at each other. _

Mara woke up with a start. Sweat stuck her side-bangs to her temples. She turned to find Hunter in deep sleep. His arms wrapped loosely around her. Gingerly, she escaped his grasp and replaced her pajamas.

The woman didn’t expect many people to be up, but there  _ was _ a night shift. She nodded, smiled, and said hello to those who greeted her first. Once she arrived at the command room, one of the rebels working at the desk said, “Commander, we have a message from Fulcrum.”

“Play it,” said Mara, crossing her arms.

“The Imperial factory on Lothal is creating a new weapon,” said the modulated voice. “I’m not sure of what it is yet, but you must strike before it is built.”

“Interesting,” Mara muttered, pronouncing each syllable. The Phoenix Squadron doesn’t really have enough to launch an attack of this scale. She needs to get the other rebel cells on the line. “Get me the other rebel leaders.”

“Right away, Ma’am.”

——————

During the few hours until day break, Mara tried to get in touch with all of the leaders of the rebel cells. She told them of her newly gathered intel, and that if they put together a coordinated attack, the new weapon along with the factory on Lothal would be destroyed. They were mostly skeptical.

“You don’t even know what the supposed weapon is yet. How can you be sure your intel is legit?” One argued.

“If we attack Lothal, we might as well liberate it as a whole. As we stand now, all of us combined won’t be able to pull it off,” stated another. Mara figures they were just lazy.

“What about the other planets then?” Another one asked.

So, she made a deal with them that if she could send a team to Lothal to find out what this new weapon was, one or two of the other cells would agree to coordinate an attack with the Phoenix Squadron. The calls ended just as Sato stepped into the command center.

“Was that Senator Mon Mothma?” He asked her.

“Indeed it was,” she replied, turning towards him. She told him about the intel and the plan she has.

“Very well,” Sato decided, “I’ll give you the Ghost crew to send out.”

Mara smiled. “Just the people I had in mind.”

As she waited for the crew, a message came from a man named Ryder Azadi. He asked for the Ghost crew to meet him on Lothal.

A few minutes later, Ezra and the others stepped into the command center. “Sato said you have a mission for us?” Hera questioned.

“Indeed I do,” the commander told them. She pressed a button on the holo-table. The Fulcrum symbol appeared. “We received this message just a few hours ago.” The winged woman pressed another button.

“The Imperial factory on Lothal is creating a new weapon,” said the modulated voice. Ezra’s eyes widened the most out of the crew members. “I’m not sure of what it is yet, but you must strike before it is built.”

“I want two of you to go to Lothal and find out what it is,” continued Mara. “Maybe even infiltrate the factory. Once you get back to me, or contact me, I can coordinate an attack with another rebel cell that only agreed to this attack pending  _ your  _ extra info. Our combined forces will hopefully destroy the factory.”

“Really?!” The Padawan could barely contain his excitement.

“Yes,” Mara confirmed calmly. She then made a shooing motion with her hands. “Now get going, we don’t have any time to waste.” 

They looked between each other. “I’ll go,” decided Ezra and Kanan simultaneously. The two of them nodded and rushed off.

—————

Numerous hours later, command received a message from the former governor of Lothal. Mara, Sato, Hera, Zeb, and Sabine were all present.

“The factory is on full lockdown. Communication is jammed,” said Ryder. “I can’t reach Ezra and Kanan. The new Imperial in charge is pretty thorough. Didn’t catch his name, but I hear he has red eyes.” 

The rebels glanced at each other. Thrawn. “Grand Admiral Thrawn,” Hera named.

“My team will attack the Imperial compound’s east gate. It’s the weakest gate, so this Thrawn might expect it. But at least it’ll keep his eyes off the factory for a bit.”

“That would be the perfect distraction,” Mara acknowledged. Ryder nodded and then was off. “Let’s hope they get out of there quickly.”

About ten minutes later, Ryder and the two Jedi appeared on the holo-call. They transmitted the data.

“Sabine, can you decrypt it?” Mara asked the Mandalorian.

“I can try,” she said, kneeling to better access the panel. Her brows furrowed as she toggled with the equipment. Then, “I think I almost got the date decrypted.” She then pressed a button on the astromech droid that stood next to them. Plans for a new kind of Tie Fighter appeared. “Whoa.”

“I’ve never seen an Imperial fighter like that,” Hera stated with wide eyes. Her gaze then hardened. “Sabine, talk to me.”

The Mandalorian studied the writing. “Looks like some new kind of TIE interceptor, but this one has shields.”

“Well that’s just great,” Mara muttered.

“But TIE fighters never had shields before,” the Twi’lek pointed out.

“Maybe that’s why it’s so secret,” said Zeb with crossed arms.

“If they’re actually building these in numbers,” Hera said. “Our pilots won’t stand a chance.”

“And neither will the rebellion,” Kanan said. He placed a hand on his chin in thought.

“How did you get past Thrawn with these plans?” Captain Syndulla questioned. “Someone’s losing more than their jobs for that.”

His hand fell to his side with a shrug. “I guess we can thank Agent Kallus. He knew Fulcrum’s code phrase.”

The winged woman’s brows furrowed as she breathed out, “I’m sorry, he WHAT?!”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Sabine stammered. “ _ Kallus _ is Fulcrum?  _ How _ does that even make sense?” She looked to the Jedi.

“Karabast,” cursed Zeb, rubbing the back of his neck. “I must‘ve recruited him.” He waved the same hand in the air dismissadly. “You know, accidentally.”

“You mean when you were stuck on that ice moon with him?” Ezra guessed.

“Yeah well,” Zeb considered. “We didn’t kill each other. So, I guess we’re friends now?”

“Still,” said Mara. “Let’s use caution with him until we know what game he’s playing.” Everyone adopted this sort of thinking-deeply face. “Right,” said the Commander, stepping away with the plans. “I’ll send copies of these to the other leaders and see who responds.” The others nodded as she turned away.

—————

Thunder struck in the darkening sky. It’s been a few hours since she checked in with the leaders from the other cells.“Even though we still have preparation to do before we strike the factory on Lothal,” Mara voices to the Ghost crew, Hunter, and Rex. She looked between the leaders of the Squadron. “There needs to be a thorough recon trip to update our intel. There’s no need for the full Squadron to go just yet. A small unit  _ should _ be able to handle this.”

They were all gathered around the holo-table which showed a map of Lothal. Ezra seemed to be distracted. “Ezra _ ,”  _ Hera said firmly to try and get his attention. “We’re assigning you to this mission.” He appeared to look past her, focused as if someone more enticing said his name. “ _ Ezra,”  _ she repeated. He gasped, coming back to his senses. “Care to join the briefing?”

“Sorry,” he said quickly. “Yeah, no, it’s just I… I thought I saw something.”

“This is your mission, Ezra,” she told him. “We need your  _ full _ attention.”

“Yeah. No. You got it.”

“Alright, so first you’ll slip into the system,” Mara continued. “And study the Empire’s orbital defenses. The rest will keep their distance, but gather all you can.” She listed things on her finger. “We need destroyer positions, TIE patrol routes, transport schedules, everything. The team leaves as soon as they’re loaded up.”

“Questions?” The Twi’lek prompted.

“Is Admiral Thrawn there?” Sabine asked.

“We have reports of an increase in capital ships,” Hera answered. “But no confirmation as to whether or not he is on the planet.”

Ezra’s eyes took on a mix of fear and suspicion. His breathing became heavier and rapid. Then he started turning and moving his head as if he was looking for someone. Everyone tried to get his attention. Then he shouted, fell onto the holo-table, and passed out.

“Alright, get him to his bunk,” Mara ordered. The Ghost crew all took him back to their ship with worried looks.

“What was that about?” Hunter wondered as he watched them scurry off.

“Probably something to do with the Force,” stated Mara as she turned off the holo-table. Her eyes bore into the equipment as she sighed. “I guess this means we’re postponing the recon mission until Ezra sorts out his Force schtick.” She turned to one of the rebels. “In form Sato that the mission has been postponed to an unknown date.”

“Right away, Commander,” the rebel said as he ran off.

The woman looked between the old clones. “How are the new recruits?”

“They’re a little better than they used to be,” said Rex. “I’ll say that much.”

She smiled to herself. “With all the stuff going on around here, sometimes I think I’m back on Onderon with you, the Jedi, Bonteri, and the Gerreras.”

Rex smiled at the memories. “Those were the days.” He was about to walk away but decided to ask, “You both went to Onderon fairly recently. Correct?” 

“Yeah, but Onderon’s in bad shape. Empire’s crawling all over the place. I can’t get in contact with Bonteri.” The clone hummed in thought.

“Here’s something that should interest you then,” came Sato's voice. He walked up to the trio. “I have just come from a meeting with the high rebel command. Now that you have postponed your mission, I have one that should interest both you and Rex to go. Since you’ve known him since the Clone Wars, this might run smooth.”

Rex and Mara glanced at each other. “Who?” They simultaneously asked.

“Saw Gerrera.” The Clone War veterans looked at each other again.

“What’s he done now?” Mara questioned.

“Nothing. Quite yet. However, it should also interest you that in light of the strange disappearances on Geonosis, high command sent a team to investigate. We’ve now lost contact with them.”

“What does Saw have to do with this?” Asked Rex with crossed arms.

“No, let me guess, we’re going to be looking for him?” Mara guessed.

“Exactly. When Ezra gets back, take the Ghost crew and head out,” Sato stared before leaving.

Mara began to worry. Just how much had Saw changed since she last saw him? She’s heard that he’s a radical, but how much of a radical? And for how long? 

  
  
  
  



	15. Saw Gerrera and Geonosis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I’m back!

When the ship landed on Geonosis, Mara surveyed the area with her heightened senses. It was hard to see due to the sands. The hood only did so much, so she relied on everything else. For the most part, all she could hear were the sands racing through the wind and the rebel’s chatter. All she could feel were the sands kicking her skin and her clothes. Despite never being on this planet until now, the winged woman wanted to leave.

“There’s a temple up ahead,” Rex told them. “And probably an entrance to the underground passages.” She wandered next to him while Kanan, Ezra, and Chopper trailed behind.

Once they reached the inside, Mara called out, “Saw? Saw Gerrera?”

“Hello?” Yelled Ezra. “Anyone here? Saw?”

“Spread out,” said Rex. “See if you can find an entrance to the underground.”

Mara released a sonic cry which she used for radar. She sensed the debris when it echoed back to her. There was only one entrance to the tunnels bellow.

“This is crazy,” said Ezra, taking off his helmet. “The  _ bugs  _ built this?”

“Oh, yeah,” confirmed Rex. “They’re more clever than you would think, and creative. That doesn’t mean they aren’t dangerous as well.”

“So, Rex, Mara,” Kanan said as he stopped. “How do you both know Saw Gerrera?”

“Oh, we go way back,” said the clone. 

“You know the planet Onderon?” Mara asked.

“Yeah?” The Jedi sounded unsure.

Rex took his helmet off. “We trained him and his sister, Steela, on that planet during the Clone War. They were part of a plan to help localize militias fight for themselves against the Separatists.”

“Unfortunately, Steela didn’t make it,” Mara added, walking towards the debris. Up close it looked as if someone placed it there, and not that it was put there by an accident such as part of the roof falling.

“But  _ he _ continued on,” Rex continued. “And even started his own rebel cell after the Empire took over.”

“And apparently, he’s grown to be an extremist,” Mara interjected. “Of sorts.” Underneath the rubble was a tunnel. This was definitely it. “Found it, guys.”

“Yep,” Rex confirmed, walking over to her. He placed his helmet back on. The others joined. “This is the entrance to the tunnels. Looks like it was deliberately sealed.”

“My thoughts exactly.”

Ezra walked up to the small cave entrance and shined his flashlight through. “Not sealed enough,” he remarked. “This must be where Saw and his team went.” Chopper rolled forward and scanned it. He gibbered. “Chopper’s still not picking up signals of any kind.”

“That might be intentional,” Mara notes out loud.

“Let’s go take a look,” Kanan stated. Chopper rolled in first, then Mara, Ezra, Kanan, and Rex stepped in behind the rolling bucket.

“So, what do they look like? The Geonosians?” Bridger asked the veterans.

_ “Like Skitters from falling skies but with wings and less legs,”  _ Mara thought. She’s only seen them in pictures. Never up close.

“Well,” Rex considered. “They sort of look like battle droids, to tell you the truth. Ugly battle droids that smell.”

“They also have wings,” said Mara. “Like an insect’s.” The darkness of the cave only bothered the Jedi and the Clone. She saw through the dark. These tunnels were supposed to branch out. Yet, they were covered. Probably so Saw and the others wouldn’t get lost.”

“Looks like all the side passages have been blocked off,” Ezra observed.

“Yep. It’s deliberate. Probably so they don’t get lost themselves.”

“The air is still down here,” Kanan noted.

“The sealed passages must be blocking the airflow,” Rex told him. “Certainly limits our options for going forward.”

The Padawan walked to their right a couple of steps. “Here,” he said as he bent down. “I found a helmet.” The teen held out the object as he stood, holding it out to the older humans.

Rex took a good look at it. “I know this marking. It’s from Saw’s team.”

Chopper beeped. Ezra shines his light in front of the droid. “Look, there’s another.” He shined the device further down the path. “And more.”

“That’s not unsettling at all,” Mara deadpanned. She walked up to the next helmet with pursed lips. Some of them had rifles laying next to them. She isn’t liking this at all.

“They’re all from Saw’s Unit,” Rex observed.

“But where are the people?” Ezra wondered.

“They must have been attacked.”

“By who?”

Mara stood up, interjecting, “If you say the Geonosians, I swear to the gods-“

“There’s something up ahead,” said Kanan. Mara saw part of its silhouette. “Now it's moving away.”

“What is it?” Ezra whispered.

The Jedi turned towards his Padawan. “It’s gone. We should go, too.”

“Go?” Rex and Mara asked him.

“Wait, why?” Ezra asked them. “We still need to find Saw’s rebels.”

“Ezra, all we found are sealed up tunnels and some rebel gear,” the Jedi reasoned. “There’s something working against us. I’m not sure what, but we’re out of our element, and away from our team.”

“We’ll just call for backup,” said Ezra. “Chop, get Hera.” The droid began transmitting a signal, but grunted with disappointment.

Kanan huffed. “We must be too deep. The signal can’t reach her.”

“You can go if you want, but I’m going to continue the search,” Mara decided, walking further into the tunnel.

“I’m coming too!” Ezra told her, jogging after the woman.

“Ezra, wait!” Kanan shouted.

“Someone’s down here, and I bet they know what happened,” the Padawan shouted back. He then caught up with the winged woman.

“I’m pressing on too,” said Rex. “Saw would do the same for me.”

“Fine.” The Jedi gave in. It only took a few seconds for them to catch up with the other two.

As they walked further and further down the path, Mara could have sworn she heard faint chittering. They came across a dead end. Another helmet revealed itself on the ground. Ezra went ahead and picked it up.

“I don’t understand,” said the child of Lothal. “Where did the rebels go?” He shined his light on the rock. “It’s just a dead end.”

Kanan groaned. “Do you have to call it that?”

The sound of metal hitting the ground approached them. Mara steeled herself for what she knew to be battle droids.

“Look!” Ezra said as he pointed towards them. “Are those Geonosians?”

“Nope,” said Mara. “Just battle droids.”

“Halt,” said one of the robots. “You will be eliminated.”

“We can do this,” Bridger stated as he and Kanan ignited their sabers.

“Jedi!” Called the droid. One of those rolling battle droids came forward.

“Okay, we can probably do this,” Ezra corrected.

Before the battle droid could give the other one a command, Mara opened her mouth and released a sonic cry. It interfered with its shield. 

“Nice one, Mara,” Rex complimented. He blaster it then and there.

“Blast them!” Commanded the droid. The other ones began opening fire. Just then, an explosion happened near a wall. It took most of them out. The rest were cherry picked.

Out of the dust and small pile of robot parts, stepped a man.

“Saw,” Rex and Mara recognized. They walked up to him. The clone removed his helmet.

He smiled, remembering them. “Captain Rex, Mara. So you decided to come to Geonosis after all.”

“Yeah, to rescue  _ you,” _ Rex told him.

“Is that what’s happening?” Saw questioned with a laugh, almost making the woman smile.

The two men took hold of each other’s wrists. “It’s good to see you, old friend.”

“Yes, indeed.” He turned to Mara. “Well, look at you. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you haven’t aged a day.” He went in for the hug.

“You flatter me,” she told him, reciprocating the embrace. She smiled, remembering the song she sang the night of their victory celebration. “Do you hear the people?”

“Singing the song of angry men?” He followed. 

“It  _ is _ the music of a people who will not be slaves again.” Their smiles grew wider. Finally, Saw turned towards the Jedi who just deactivated their lightsabers.

“I want you to meet Kanan and Ezra,” Rex introduced. Chopper beeped, feeling left out. “Oh, and uh, Chopper.”

“So,” said the Onderonian as he stepped forward. “You’re Jedi.” He almost sounded unimpressed.

“We do our best,” Ezra admitted.

“Never thought I’d meet another Jedi. Much less two.”

“The galaxy is full of surprises,” Kanan told him.

“Including what’s happening here on Geonosis,” said Saw as he turned towards the direction he came in.

“You found something?” Rex guessed.

The man turned back to his old friend. “Yeah… a shield generator.”

Their eyes widened. “A shield generator?” Rex asked.

“Is it operational?” Mara asked quickly.

Saw hummed in affirmation. “It’s a Seperatist model too. About as old as you, Rex. But someone’s kept it operational, been maintaining it.”

“Battle droids?” Ezra guessed.

The clone chuckled and kicked one of the battle droids’ heads. “These old clankers? Not a chance. Technology’s too sophisticated.” He glanced down at the ones they just destroyed. “Besides, by the look of them, someone’s been repairing  _ them _ too.”

“Well, we were following  _ some _ thing,” Ezra reasoned. “That’s how we wound up in this trap.”

“It was a bug,” Saw eagerly decided. “Had to be. He got my unit using the same tactics. I was the only survivor.”

“Yeah,” said Kanan. “The more I hear, the more I don’t like this. We should go back and report to Hera.” He began to turn around. The winged woman was too busy thinking that she barely noticed her teammates were leaving until Saw spoke.

“You can’t!” shouted Gerrera. The other three men, as well as the droid stopped and faced him. “That bug is the key to finding out what’s going on here. Don’t you understand what’s at stake? We know the Empire wiped out the entire population of this planet. We need to find out  _ why _ . The Empire’s hiding something. Something important and that  _ bug _ … knows what it is.”

“Maybe the queen’s still alive and she has only a few workers left. They might have moved deeper underground.” Mara thought she had mumbled, but when she glanced up, she saw that the others were staring at her. “What? It’s possible.”

“I say we help Saw,” Ezra stated.

Rex hummed. “I second that.”

“Third,” Mara called, making the old clone smile.

“Okay, we stay and search for the bug,” Kanan gave in. “But he have to warn Hera about the droids first.”

“I can help you with that,” Gerrera informed. “This way.” The group walked with him down the only other path that wasn’t blocked off.

Mara began to wonder how this man was labeled as an extremist. Maybe she’ll just have to see how things develop.

“I’ve been able to map a fair amount of these tunnels,” Saw continued. 

“There’s a breeze,” Kanan noticed, moving to walk in front of the Onderonian soldier.

Saw put his arm out in front of him. “Whoa. Watch your step, master Jedi.” He chuckled while moving his arm as if to say: right this way. Something sounded a bit breathy in his laugh. Mara figured it was all the machine that was put in him to keep the man alive. “It’s a long way down.”

Mara and Ezra walked into the light to see why. There was a tunnel that reached the surface, going vertical. The bridge was destroyed, only being physically there on either end of the pathway through the rock. Above them, other bridges every which way to the other sides of the circle. The sky still seemed like a sand storm was happening.

“I tracked the bug to this shaft,” Saw told them. “But it severed the bridge, so I’ve never been able to get across.”

“How far down does it go?” asked the Padawan as he shined his flashlight down.

“Down? I don’t know. But it goes all the way up to the surface. That’s why you feel the air, so-”

“We can contact our ship,” Kanan interjected.

“Exactly.”

The Jedi sent the ship a message. “Now, how about we-“ Mara was about to suggest, but she heard chittering. Focusing her eyes, she found the Geonosian. “Chopper, shine a light across the way.” The droid obliged. The bug became known to the others, but it triggered some droids up top. By the sound of it, Sabine and Zeb were retrieving the shield’s power core. Hera even told them over the comms. “I’ll go check on them, you boys get after him.”

“Okay,” Kanna nodded.

The winged woman flew to the surface. “Clever,” Mara muttered to herself as she spotted Sabine. The Mandalorian had activated a mini shield from the core itself.

“Mara!” Sabine recognized, sounding relieved. The Commander placed a finger in front of her lips. The teen nodded.

The woman snuck up behind one of the droideka. She slowly placed her pistol inside its shield. It didn’t seem to notice a thing. She blasted it. Immediately, it fell to the ground, deactivated and broken. Mara quickly did this to the others. The final one, however, actually noticed her presence. It tried to fire on her, but she telekinetically crushed it.

“And you say you’re not a Jedi,” Sabine commented.

“Still holding to it too,” she replied. The woman glanced at the core. “Let’s get that on board, shall we?” The two rebels nodded.

Once onboard however, Hera called for them to the cockpit. “What’s going on?” Mara asked her.

“There’s a star destroyer in orbit. They haven’t spotted us yet, but we need to get out of here soon.”

“Right,” said the commander. “I’ll get the others. You three stay here and secure the power core.” The winged woman was off before either of them could respond.

She flew back into the chasm, using her super senses to locate her compatriots. Once she did, she found them with the bug holding an egg. “We need to leave.  _ Now,” _ she told them, landing. She stared at the golden oval. “Is that a Geonosian egg?”

“Yes,” said Ezra. “And like we were telling  _ Saw,” _ he almost spat. “They’re the last of their kind. They need to be  _ protected _ .”

“Right,” said Saw. “And I’m telling  _ you,”  _ he pointed. “We should bring them along for interrogation. We still have information to get from him.”

“Yeah, well, the longer we stay here the more time we give the Empire.  _ Let’s go,”  _ she insisted. As they walked through the caves, Klick-Klack wanted them to go down a different tunnel. “I’ll go. You guys get Hera down the shaft.”

“Be careful!” Rex called after her.

She ran down the rock corridor. A few minutes later, she came across the bottom of the shaft. There stood giant, Empire-issued poison canisters that opened upon drop. It’s a miracle Klick-Klack even survived it. They attempted complete extermination of the Geonosian people. These canisters were all the Rebellion needed to prove the Empire did this. She wondered, could Hera fit a few of these in the cargo hold next to the power core?

Once the rebels got down there, the situation was explained to them. In the end, the Geonosian and the egg was let go. Then, the rebels escaped the planet. They spoke with Alderaan’s Senator and Commander Sato.


	16. A visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I have for now. I promise I’ll fix it as soon as I can.

In recent months, the Phoenix Squadron has gained some headway. Try gained the support of Sabine’s family, escorted Mon Mothma to safety and saved Atollon from being discovered for the time being. Yet, even now, Mara worries for Onderon. She hasn’t had a chance to speak with Saw about his home planet’s current state, but she hopes to soon. When she and Hunter eventually go back over to that planet, she wants Hera to act as the Commander of the Phoenix Squadron in her place.

For now though, there’s a problem. “Commander!” One of the pilots ran up to Mara as she sparred with Hunter on the mat. They were showing recruits how to defend themselves without weapons. “Lieutenant Bridger’s just stolen a fighter.”

The two combatants halted their moves immediately. “What?” She punched the bridge of her nose. “Get Hera, Kanan, Rex, and Sato, and get them to the command center!” 

“Yes, Ma’am,” he said before running off.

“That will be all, folks,” Mara told the trainees.

“Mara,” said Hunter. She turned towards him. “You okay?”

“Yeah, just stressed.”

“I feel you.”

“You can feel me later. For now I might need your ship.” He smiled before nodding. She ran down to the command center.

The people she asked for were already there. “Okay,” said Mara. “Why, in all the universe would Ezra steal a ship?”

“Well,” Rex said, a little guilty. He rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Well what, Rex?” Mara asked with crossed arms.

“We previously… had a conversation about… Master Kenobi.” He averted his gaze.

“Without me?” She asked, gesturing to herself.

“We felt…” Kanan struggled.

“We knew you would be just as riled as Ezra is now to go search for him,” Hera said gently.

Mara huffed. “You’re right. But I want to go after Ezra, I’ve been meaning to ask the old Jedi something. If I asked Senator Organa, I may not get an answer.”

“What is the question about?” Sato asked.

“About Anakin and the late Senator Amidala.”

“What would they have to do with each other?” Kanan questioned.

“More than you’d think.” She paused. “Just-tell me where Ezra went.”

“Tatooine.”

Once she landed on the planet, it was night time. Mara landed very close to Maul’s ship. When she got out, I saw Ezra walking towards me. “Well, is he here?” She asked him. Chopper rolled up behind him.

“Yeah,” said Ezra in a sort of melancholy tone. “I assume you came to get me?”

She glanced at Maul’s ship. “Don’t be down.” She chuckled. “Even at this age, Kenobi can hold his own.”

“That’s good to know.”

“Take Maul’s ship. I have a feeling he won’t be needing it, but wait for me, will you?” 

“Yes, Commander.” He started walking.

“Hey,” she told him, making him stop. “The moment’s not right to use formalities.”

He smiled. “Alright, Mara.”

With that, we walked our separate ways. Chopper beeped in confusion but ultimately went with Ezra. 

Once the rebel commander came across Kenobi’s camp, she didn’t even need to say anything.

“Hello, Mara, dear,” Obi-wan greeted. He faced her with a faint smile. They walked towards each other. She took note of his white hair and lesser beard.

“It’s good to see you old friend,” Mara greeted him warmly and hugged him. It lasted only a few seconds. “The smaller beard suits you.”

“Thank you, Mara.” He wondered if he should ask it. “Tell me, how is Ahsoka?” He asked as they sat down.

Mara frowned. “Either dead or missing, unfortunately.” 

He was about to comment, but paused. “What happened?”

“Some Force related thing. I’m worried that Vader killed her.”

“To tell you the truth, I have not sensed her in the Force.” He leaned forward.

“I see.”

“What was she doing?”

“She was the commander of a rebel squadron before disappearing. I took her place.”

He sensed something else. “But?”

She sat back and glanced up at the stars. “But I feel like going to Onderon and re-sparking rebellion there.”

“So why don’t you?”

She faced him. “I’ll do it soon, I promise.”

“Good.” A strange silence passed. “You're not here just to say hi, are you?”

“No. I fear, I must ask.” She shifted her position. A leg crossed over the other. “What became of Anakin?”

“Mara-“

“Please.” She says up straighter. “It’ll bug me forever if I don’t know now. It has for a while.”

He frowned. “I sense you already know the truth.”

She exhaled loudly. “I know only half truths.”

“And what might those be?” His hands gathered together in his Jedi robe sleeves.

“I know that Leia is Anakin’s and Padme’s daughter and I know that Anakin is Darth Vader.”

“And?”

“I know there’s more to the story. _Please,_ Kenobi.”

“Alright.” He paused. “As you knew, Anakin and Padme were married. But, after he killed Dooku, something turned in him, you know this. The chancellor had twisted his mind to the dark side. He went to Mustafar. Padme and I chased him, but he choked her, nearly to death. I fought him and cut all his lumps off, but even then he seemed to survive. When I got back to the ship, I saved Padme where it turned out she was with child. Months later, she died in childbirth. Organa took Leia in and raised her as his own.” He paused. “Tell me, how did you figure out she was Anakin’s?”

“Because I knew Organa’s wife could not bear children, and a plan Leia had developed to help the Rebellion sounded like something Anakin could come up with.”

“Oh, I see. That’s not exactly much to go on.”

She scrunched her brows. “But, there’s something you’re not telling me. What is it?” She hunched forward.

“You are still quite sharp, aren’t you, my dear?” They smiled at each other. “Leia has a twin brother named Luke. He lives here on this planet with his aunt and uncle.”

She stood. “I thought Anakin didn’t have any siblings.”

“Anakin’s mother remarried and had a child.”

“Oh, I see… Where is he?”

“Mara-“

“Please. I just want to have _one_ meeting with him.”

“I would not think it wise. What if he joins your Rebellion and Vader finds him?”

Mara sighed and sat back down. “I suppose you are right, Obi.” She glanced back at the stars again. “It’s a beautiful night.” It was then that she remembered Maul’s dead body was just laying there. “Would you like help in burying the body?”

“I wouldn’t mind it, no.”

—————

Mara stepped into the cockpit and took the bird in the air. She contacted Maul’s ship, the Gauntlet. “Let’s get home.”

“Agreed.”

—————

The two of them stepped off the Marauder’s ship to find their families waiting for them on the dock.

Ezra stepped out first. Zeb met him halfway. The Lasat pointed at the sand the human wore. “Tell me this means what I think it means.”

“We won’t be seeing Maul again.”

The winged woman nudged the teen a little. Looking at her, he found that she was gesturing towards Hera and Kanan. “I believe you have something to tell them?” She then walked up to Hunter.

He embraced her and she relaxed into his hold. “Hello, Cyar’ika, long flight?”

“Yeah,” she sighed. “And I’ve been meaning to ask you about Onderon. You don’t have to come along-“

He shushed her. “Don’t you remember what I told you all those years ago? I go with you wherever.”


	17. Escaping Atollon

After a few days of negotiations, Hera and Mara have an agreement with General Dodonna. He is sending his fleet to Atollon to help the Phoenix Squadron attack the TIE factory on Lothal. Mara told the Twi’lek she invited her into the discussion room for personal insight on Lothal. 

Once they were out of the command center, Mara spoke. “Hera, thank you for your help.”

“Your welcome, Mara, now what else did you want to tell me?”

The two began to walk. “After this joint mission sees itself through, Hunter and I are going to Onderon to help the people there.”

“Would you like me and the Ghost crew to come with you?”

“No,” Mara stopped, making the green woman halt as well. “Listen… how would you like to be acting Commander until I get back?”

Hera’s eyes widened. “A-are you sure?” 

“Very.”

“Uhm, that’s quite the honor. Have you talked with Sato about this?”

“I have.” The two resumed walking. “And he agrees. You would make an excellent commander.”

“Thank you, Mara. I accept your offer.”

The winged woman smiled. “I’m glad.”

A week later, the two women went into the command center. Sato, who was in the space-craft carrier, General Dodonna, and the old Governor of Lothal were there via hologram. Kanan and Ezra were already there.

“We’ve just received a new transmission from Fulcrum,” Hera notified the others. She played it on the holo-table.

The modulated voice, along with the Symbol of Fulcrum (which reminded Mara of the markings on Ahsoka’s forehead), appeared. “This is Fulcrum with an urgent message. Thrawn knows about-“ he was abruptly cut off.

The leaders shared concerned looks.

“Thrawn knows?” Kanan repeated. “Knows about what?”

“The attack on Lothal?” Ezra guessed.

“Something’s happened,” the governor stated. “Most of the Imperial Fleet left the system. What does it mean?”

“Oh no,” Mara muttered. Her eyes widened. “They’re coming  _ here. _ ”

“All ship, battle stations!” Hera commanded.

“How can you be certain?” Dodonna asked.

“The last time this happened, the Empire ambushed us on Garel.”

“Commander Sato,” someone said off screen. “We have Imperial Star Destroyers incoming.”

“Phoenix fleet, set defense formation Aurek-one!” He commanded. “Alert Rebel command!” 

Then Ryder disappeared. “What happened to Ryder?” Ezra questioned.

“Don’t know,” Mara said. “I’ll inform the central command.” Hera nodded. The winged woman rushed off to one of the desks and pressed a button. The Phoenix symbol showed. “This is Marauder-1, contacting Rebel command. The Empire has discovered our location. I repeat. They have discovered our location.” But the long range transmission was already jammed. She cursed, slamming her fist on the table.

The order was made to evacuate the planet and head towards the rally point. However, once a ship jumped to hyperspace, they were immediately pulled back in. Mara returned to the command center. They were all studying the radar of ships in orbiting space.

That’s when Thrawn appeared via holo-transmission. “General Dodonna, Commanders Sato, and Gyr, and Captain Syndulla,” he greeted in this calm, almost creepy voice. “At last, we meet in this theater of war, however briefly. There is no escape, and your forces are badly outnumbered. This, uh, “rebellion,” ends today.”

“We’ll never surrender to  _ you,  _ Thrawn,” Hera told him.

“You misunderstand, Captain. I’m not accepting surrenders at this time. I want you to know failure. Utter defeat. And that it is I who delivers it, crashing down upon you. Now, let us proceed.” He ended the transmission.

The radar came back on. Mara sighed. She looked to Hera, who nodded. The stars were the Twi’lek’s area of expertise after all. “We don’t have the strength to meet Thrawn head on,” Mara told them. 

“But we can get us to safety,” Hera continued.

“How do you propose we get through his blockade?” Sato questioned.

“Thrawn believes this is the  _ entire _ rebel fleet, so we just need a big enough opening to get one ship through. Once clear of the jamming, they can call for reinforcements to attack the Empire’s flank.”

“That should divide their forces and enable us all to escape,” Dodonna theorized. His hand placed itself on his beard.

Sato turned towards Hera. “The Ghost stands the best chance. We’ll make an opening for you.”

Hera shook her head. “Not for me. Ezra and Kanan will take the Gauntlet.”

“No way,” Kanan denounced. “I’m not leaving you.”

“This is  _ our _ fight too,” Ezra joined in.

“There’s no time to argue,” Mara spoke up. “As Jedi, you  _ do _ have the best chance of escape. There’s no one either of us trust more to get the help that’s needed. You’re going! Chopper too. That’s an order!”

The Jedi rushed off. Hera went with them. A few minutes later, Sato ordered, “Launch fighters.”

Mara ran to find Hunter. “Mara!” He called, she turned to see him standing there. 

She ran up to him. “Don’t go into the sky. I have a bad feeling about this.” He nodded. The two of them went back into the command center. Their rebel ships were losing badly. “Where’s Kanan?”

“He took off into the wilderness about getting the help of that sentient being you told me about.”

She sighed, not believing that Bendu would help them. “Alright, just tell me when he gets back. And, I want your men out there with gunners large and powerful enough to take down TIE fighters all hidden along the coral formations.”

“You got it,” he said before running off.

Sato had just rammed the carrier into one of the Destroyers. Hera yelled for Ezra to leave immediately. That was when Mara had enough. “All ships get to the ground. Now!” She ordered.

Within minutes, Dodonna and Hera were back in the command center. They sent Zeb to set up the shield. “Thrawn is preparing planetary bombardment,” she told them. “Though I’m not sure if he’s putting troops on the ground.”

“How’s that shield coming, Zeb?” Hera asked over the comms, with crossed arms.

“We’re about to fire it up now,” the Lasat informed them. “Rex and I have done our best, but this is really Sabine’s baby.”

“Then it should work,” Hera commented.

“ _ Should _ , yes,” Rex stated on the comms. “But there are a lot of modifications and special fuses. We never got to test it while Sabine was still here, so if it overloads, I’m not sure we can fix it.”

That’s right, Mara sent her off on a mission a few weeks ago involving the dark saber.

“Let’s hope you don’t have to,” said Hera. “Fire it up.”

“Copy that,” Zeb replied. Luckily the shield worked.

Hera contacted Kanan. “Kanan? Where are you? Thrawn is preparing for planetary bombardment. You need to get back to base immediately.”

“I’m moving as fast as I can.”

“Faster, please,” she urged. “Alright Thrawn, your move.” The holo-table showed the incoming destroyers.

“We have incoming heavy fire,” Dodonna told them.

Panicked, Hera told the Jedi, “Kanan find shelter, Now!”

All that was left to do was wait and see if the shield would hold. Mara doubted it, and wanted desperately to be proved wrong.

“The shield is overheating!” Rex informed command. The winged woman tried not to sigh.

Then, for an unknown reason, the hellfire stopped. A smile crept up her lips. The shield held.

“Kanan, do you read me?” Hera reached out to him again.

The Jedi groaned. “I’m getting the feeling Thrawn’s actually trying to kill us this time.”

“Oh, that is only funny because you’re still alive.”

Zeb and Rex reached the command center and showed them a picture of what the shield generator looked like currently. It was in terrible shape.

“Our shield generator’s taken a beating,” Zeb told them. “I doubt it will survive another attack like the last one.”

“I don’t think we’ll have to,” Hera stated. “Thrawn was trying to soften us up. I’m betting he’ll send ground forces to do the dirty work.”

“I agree, Captain,” Dodonna stated. The hologram switched to a map of the western quadrant. “I think he’ll stage a direct assault from this position.” He pointed to coordinates that were only a few klicks away from the base.

“Well then,” said Mara. “Good thing I’ve placed snipers near there already.” They gave me a questioning look. “I placed gunners around the coral formations to shoot down any TIE fighters that would come near us.”

“Good thinking,” Rex complimented. “If we nine the approaches here, and here,” he pointed to two close spots of the map. “We can slow them down.”

“Good,” said the commander. “You and Zeb take a squad down and take them out.”

The two nodded and ran off.

Mara contacted Hunter. “How’s it looking out there?”

“They brought walkers,” he informed them.

“Which kind?”

“The two-leggeds so far.”

“Hold your ground and be ready for the enemy should they approach you.”

“You got it.”

“Scanners are picking up movement of transports in the western quadrant,” a droid notified them.

“Here comes the first wave,” Mara muttered. 

The small squad of two-legged walkers walked right into Rex’s mines. Then came the four-legged ones. They got through the rebel’s defenses.

“Phoenix Squadron, launch!” Hera ordered. Fighter pilots flew their ships into the air. Soon, they were met with TIES.

Hunter split his group in two. One half focused on taking down the walkers, the others focused on shooting the enemy fighters out of the sky. They blasted one of the walkers in time for Kanan to arrive in battle. He sliced another walker’s legs. 

Out of nowhere, the sky began to darken and lightning flashed. Mara and Hera nodded at each other before heading out into the field. They blasted at Stormtroopers, telling Dodonna to ready any remaining ships for takeoff. The two women knew deep down that somehow they’d be overrun. That’s just how Thrawn likes to do things.

Hera then went back to the command center while Mara took care of the incoming enemy with her powers. If it was just one of them, she used her sonic cry until their eardrums exploded. If there were multiple, she would use either her telekinesis, or her matter manipulation.

A few minutes later, the Shield gave out. TIES swarmed as a few Rebel ships made a run for it. A walker managed to shoot down one of them. But Ezra’s voice over the comms said that he brought reinforcements, so anything could happen.

Then the lightning and thunder became more and more frequent. “I am the Bendu,” an ominous voice spoke. “I bring death!” Glowing eyes emerged from the clouds.

_ So that was what Kanan was doing.  _ Mara thought as she sunk a few troopers deep into the earth.

“Leave this place,” Bendu spoke again. “I am the light. I am the dark. I am the Bendu.” Lightning took out most of the Empire’s vehicles.

Soon enough, she found Hunter leading a team. “Lovely storm we’re having isn’t it?” She asked him. She had to speak over the thunder.

“That’s one way to put it,” He remarked, shooting a trooper.

“We need to get off this planet,” Mara told the rebels. “Get to the transports, now!”

“Yes, commander!” Responded the rebels as they retreated.

Once the Havoc Marauder was launched, Hunter contacted the Ghost. “Ghost, this is Havoc Marauder, are you in the air?”

“Yes,” Replied Hera. “Are you?”

“Affirmative,” Mara told her. “Our ground troops are close behind us in transports. Is the Interdictor gone yet?”

“Not yet, Ezra, Sabine, and the Mandalorians are still working on it.”

She huffed, firing at incoming TIE fighters. After minutes upon minutes of dogfights, they were finally clear. The rebel ships received a heading and fled through hyperspace.

General Dodonna offered for the Phoenix Squadron to head to Yavin IV. He has a base set up there. The two cells would be merging. Some of the Phoenix Squadron might not like taking orders from people of another cell, but in order to form a stronger rebellion, this was necessary. 

Besides, Yavin IV was a forest moon. A vast difference between that and the desert planet Atollon. Mara’s honestly excited to live in that kind of environment again.

Once they got to the ground, however, Mara noticed a certain Fulcrum among the Ghost crew.

“What is  _ he _ doing here?” Mara asked, aiming her blaster at Kallus.

“I have officially defected,” Kallus informed her.

“Tell me why,” she demanded. Almost nothing matched the fury in her eyes.

“My encounter with Zeb prompted me to ask questions about the Empire. I soon realized their wrongdoings and began helping you by being a secret informant under the code name Fulcrum. Now I’m here.”

Almost disappointed, Mara let her hand fall. She sighed, relieving herself of anger. To everyone else’s surprise, she laughed. “Liú kǒushuǐ de biǎozǐ hé hóuzǐ de bèn érzǐ. It almost scares me, but we’re the same.” She smiled while looking at the sky. “What you are going through now is what I went through on my home planet about eighteen years ago.”

“What?” He questioned, making his Coruscanti accent very prominent.

“I’ll explain later. Now, I’m gonna fly, and think.” She took a running start, her wings spreading through the cuts in her jacket. As she hopped off the ground, her wings flapped again and again. The woman didn’t care about the number of stares she received from those who weren’t used to it. She rose higher into the sky and farther away. Slowly, all the people on the ground could see was a small dot.

“I’m sorry I ever cut those off,” Kallus muttered, hoping that no one heard him. He didn’t see Hunter’s fist clench. The defector turned to the man with the mullet. “What did she say in that strange language? I’ve never heard it before.”

With a straight face, Hunter translated, “You dumb son of a saliva drooling whore and monkey.” Everyone’s eyes widened. “It’s Mandarin, a language exclusive to her planet.” The others began walking away to do other tasks.

With an almost dejected expression, he studied the grass. “I suppose I deserve that.”

Now that no one was watching, Hunter tried to punch the sandy blonde. Kallus dodged but accidentally left his leg open to sweep. The former clone trooper took the chance and trapped the defector on the ground, giving him a threatening look. “I know what you did to Mara. I’ll be watching you. You make any slip-ups, you’ll be out of here before you can say Meiloorun.” He then got off of him and walked away, leaving Kallus to pick himself up.

They were all hanging about, eating lunch when Mara returned.

“Commander Gyr, I-“ she cut Kallus off.

“I thank you for using formalities, Kallus,” she began, giving him a death glare. “But you are not forgiven. You will  _ never _ be forgiven. But,” she sighed. “We are approaching a time of war. I don’t have time for grudges. As it stands, we are a part of the same team. You should keep it that way.” She stormed off.

“Of course, Commander,” he bothered responding.

  
  
  



	18. Calls From a Mandalorian

It was supposedly going to be a regular day at the base on Yavin IV. People from Atollon were still settling in. Mara tolerates Kallus being there, and everyone wonders why. Most are already distrustful of him because he used to work for the Empire. Yet, some people can tell that her animosity ran deeper than that.

General Dodonna was one of them. After she had briefed a few people on a mission concerning the planet Naboo, the man approached her. “You’re keeping yourself busy,” he noted.

“I sure am,” she told him. “We’re on the cusp of war with the Empire, I can feel it.” She liked that this base had a debriefing space separate from the command center, even if it’s in the same part of the building.

“Glad we’re on the same page,” he stated. “But I wanted to ask you something. You harbor a lot more hatred for Kallus than a lot of the others do. Not just because he was Empire. Something personal happened, didn’t it?”

She paused. “You have him in custody, don’t you? You’re trying to see if he’s fully switched?” He nodded. “Ask him about what he did to me if you can stomach watching a slaughter.”

“Why don’t you ask him a few questions of your own?” 

“I don’t need to. I know all that I need to know about him.”

Someone ran up to them coming from a desk in the command center. “Commander Gyr, someone’s asking for you on a secure transmission.”

“Thank you,” she told the rebel. The woman nodded to the General before walking to the command center.

She was surprised to see an old Mandalorian friend there. “Mara Gyr,” said the redhead.

“Bo-Katan Kryze,” Mara acknowledged. They smiled. “It’s been a while. How are things on Mandalore?”

“Not as great as we hoped,” Kryze answered truthfully. “Ursa’s husband was not being held prisoner on the base. It was a trap set to capture or kill Sabine and her people.”

“I see.” She nodded. “What do we think about Sabine anyway?”

“She has a good fighting spirit. She almost reminds me of you and Ahsoka back in the day.”

Mara smiled. “Yeah. Yeah she sort of does, doesn’t she?” She then noticed her old friend’s forlorn face. “What is it?”

“Sabine, she had the dark saber with her.” She looked as if she wears having flashbacks. Mayhaps to when Maul used the saber to take over her planet. Mara remembers it well. 

Sabine was good with that weapon. “Yes. And?”

“She asked me to take it.”

Somehow, the Commander didn’t find that surprising. “I’m guessing you didn’t?”

“No. I couldn’t.”

“Just because Mandalore got taken over during your rule, doesn’t mean you can’t try again. Most still see  _ you _ as Mandalore’s rightful ruler.”

“I’ll think about it.”

The transmission ended. Mara sighed before glancing over to Hera. The Twi’lek was checking in with Kanan. Her arms were crossed. “We were hoping you could have freed him by now,” Hera told him. “What’s the outlook?”

The Jedi sighed. “The Empire is moving Sabine’s father to the Mandalorian capital of Sundari. Only chance we’ve got for a rescue is to ambush the convoy before it gets there.”

“What’s the status of the Imperial occupation?”

“Mandalore's under complete lockdown. Civil war’s raging.”

She grimaced slightly. “I’m sorry. I hate to say it, but sounds like the planet is lost.”

“Sabine’s father is important. Not just to her, but to her people.”

“That’s how I persuaded Mon Mothma to let you help. But once that’s done, I need you to come back.”

“Oh, having trouble overthrowing the Empire without me?” He joked.

“Our  _ team _ is an important asset to the rebellion.” She made a gesture with one of her hands.

“An asset?” Kanan crossed his arms. “Is that what we are?”

Hera placed her hands on her hips. “Well, you know how I feel.”

“Are we still talking about the mission?”

“That depends.” he shrugged.

“On what?”

“You know.”

Chopper told them to get on with it. 

“Be careful,” Hera told him, crossing his arms. “I’ll see you soon.”

“So,” Mara spoke up, walking towards the captain. “They’re trying again?”

Hera stepped away from the holo-table. “Looks like it.”

“Let’s hope this one’s successful.”

____

Hours later, the winged woman received another call from Bo-Katan. “Was the second attempt successful?” Mara asked her.

“Yes,” said the former ruler in a downbeat tone. “But at the cost of many.”

Gyr almost didn’t want to ask. “What happened?”

“ _ Sabine _ happened.”

Mara gave her a confused look. “What?”

“You failed to mention that she used to work for the Empire. You also failed to mention that while she was a cadet, she created a weapon that can destroy Mandalorians, and their armor!”

The winged woman put her hands up in surrender. “Hey, I didn’t know about the weapon.”

“But you knew about her time at the academy?” 

The commander hesitated. “Yes.”

Katan sighed. “You’re lucky we have a history. Besides, Sabine has taken responsibility for her actions. She was young, saw it as a challenge. She says she attempted to destroy it, but they got their hands on it anyway.”

Mara nodded. “I believe that.”

Kryze crossed her arms. “She still needs to prove her loyalty to Mandalore.”

“And how will she do that?”

“By helping us destroy the weapon.” 

“Good.”

Bo-Katan smiled. “She’s actually becoming a good leader. I was telling Rau a few minutes ago that she reminds me of the best of who we were. She could inspire all of Mandalore to become more than we have been of late.”

“That’s very reassuring.”

“I wish you had come as well though. It might do the people wonders to see their winged warrior hero again.”

“I do too, but I have too many responsibilities here.”

“I understand.”

_____

This time, Mara decided to send Bo-Katan a transmission. Sabine, Chopper, Kanan, and Ezra had returned without the dark saber. Once they connected, the winged woman asked, “So, I take it you took the saber?”

“Yes,” replied Kryze. “I took it for my sister, and all of Mandalore.”

“I’m glad. Otherwise, I might have flown over there to convince you to take it.”

“I would have welcomed the visit.”

“Again, I’m glad. May the Force be with you.”

Katan found the resolve to chuckle. “And may it be with you.”

_____

Once Mara got out of the command center, she spotted a certain light brunette walking by. “Hey you,” she said. Alexsandr Kallus turned his head to see the Commander standing before him. “Like the questions I told them to ask?”

“Commander Gyr, there is no way I can express how deeply sorry I am for having done what I did.”

“I know.” She walked closer to him. “I still won’t forgive you.”

As she walked away he projected, “What about what you said to me when we arrived here? When will I get to know?”

He couldn’t see it, but she was grinning. “Earn my trust! Then we’ll see.”

  
  



	19. In The Name of The Rebellion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! sorry for not posting in a little while, but here it is.

Mara loves flying on Yavin IV. The trees are so lush, and the temples are too cool for her not to explore. She had just been back from a little scouting mission in those temples when she received an urgent transmission from Dodonna. “General Gyr,” said the man. Inwardly, she smiled at her new title. She’d give the title to Hera when the time was right. 

“Yes, Dodonna?” she replied, immediately flying back to the base.

“Mon Mothma called a meeting. Organa and I are already here.”

“Sorry, dude,” she said, mentally chidding herself. “I was out exploring the other ruins… If we ever needed the space. I’ll be right there. Oh, and get Kallus to send for the Ghost crew would you?”

The transmission ended. Mara arrived to find that Organa was there via hologram. “Good day, Generals,” she greeted them. She then nodded towards Organana. “Greetings, Senator.”

“Hello, General,” Mothma greeted. “We’ll wait for the crew of the Ghost to arrive. Then we’ll start.”

“Got it.” As of right now, The Ghost crew was the best crew in the Phoenix Squadron and these joined rebel cells.

Once the group arrived with Kallus and Rex, Mothma congratulated Hera for getting her and the people she could to safety. “Thank you,” said Hera. “I just want to know what went wrong out there.” Bad intel was the source of their failed mission.

“As do I,” Mothma acknowledged. She then turned to the hologram of the senator. “Senator Organa may be able to shed some light on that for us.”

With his hands gathered behind his back, the man stated, “My sources in the Senate confirm that the Empire has established a new communications relay in the Jalindi system.” He pressed a button on the holo-table. An image of the relay appeared. “It greatly expands their command and control throughout the surrounding sectors. And enabled them to respond much more quickly to your incursion.”

Dodonna sighed. “I hate to admit it, but it appears Gerrera’s rumors were true.”

“How does Saw’s ragtag group have better intel than  _ we _ do?” Rex questioned. His hands placed themselves on the rim of the holotable.

With crossed arms, Kallus answered, “Because gerrera has absolutely no qualms about how he acquires it.” He softly slammed his open hand on the table.

“That doesn’t surprise me,” Mara stated.

“Well,” considered Bridger. “If he gets results…”

“ _ We _ do not mistreat our prisoners,” Mothma reminded him.

_ “Ah, yes. The good old moral high ground,”  _ Mara thought.

“Now the question is,” Dodonna brought up. “What course of action  _ do  _ we take? We can’t allow this relay to hamper our missions.”

The crew looked to be deep in thought. “I agree,” stated Mara. She then looked to Kallus. “You’re the resident Empire expert. Any ideas?”

The sandy haired man walked over to the controls of the holo-table saying, “Perhaps there is another way.” he pressed a button. “If we coils somehow tap into this relay, we could use it to monitor Imperial fleet movements and adjust our own operations to avoid them.” He was right. If they destroyed the relay, then it couldn’t be used for the Alliance’s benefit. If they destroyed the relay, the Empire would just build another one.

Mothma faced the Ghost crew. “Can it be done?”

“My crew and I have done plenty of jobs just like it,” Hera told her. 

“Are you confident your ship can get in and out undetected?” Dodonna questioned.

“We don’t call it the  _ Ghost _ for nothing.”

“You are authorized to proceed,” Mara told them. She nodded to Mothma who turned off the holo-table. The non-generals began to disperse. 

Well, all except Ezra. “Wait, that’s it?” he asked. “But what about Lothal?”

“Ezra,” said Hera, stopping in her tracks. “Now’s not the time.”

But he wouldn’t let it go. “If not now, when? Huh? We promised my people support. Our attack failed, but they’re still waiting. Ryder is counting on us.”

“Lieutenant Commander Bridger,” voiced Mothma. “Let’s you and I talk for a moment.” Her hands were gathered behind her back as he and the Civilian Leader walked off.

________

That night, she got into the Havoc Marauder late. Upon entering, she crashed into bed and immediately felt a pair of arms snake around her. “Rough day?” asked Hunter.

“Long,” she sighed. “Ezra’s getting impatient. I’m trying to organize things, even working with Kallus to figure this out. Mothma hesitates, thinking about every other planet first. I do too, with Onderon and Coruscant, but I don’t agree with her. I think we need to strike one planet first. Then a wild fire will spread throughout the Galaxy. More people would join upon seeing our victory and then we actually  _ could  _ head into War with the Empire. It isn’t exactly a domino effect. It’ll be a lot slower.”

“And have you told the Senator about any of this?” he asked as he scooched closer. 

“I’m waiting for the right time to. Unlike Saw, I care about politics enough to remember I need to figure out how to fight the enemy first. He has stooped to the Empire’s level. If this were occurring when I was younger, I would have joined Saw’s group.”

“Yep, you would’ve,” Hunter confirmed with a smile. “Probably even assassinated Kallus by now if he hadn’t become Fulcrum.”

Mara snapped her fingers. “That’s what I was. An apathetic assassin with no regard for what was right. Then I met the Jedi. Then the Jedi were gone.” She faced him. “Then I met you and your team. You calmed me down. You understood. Now I’m trying to help lead an army.”

“And might I say, you are doing an excellent job, General.” He kissed her.

“And  _ you _ are doing wonders with the troops,  _ Commander.” _ She smiled.

“I like the way that sounds.”

They were interrupted by a loud transmission that sounded very much like Saw. Once they got there, Mothma had shouted at the man about stooping to the Empire’s level. Gererra taunted then told her that the way in which she was doing things will lose them the Galaxy.

Surprisingly, he also addressed Mara. “I’m surprised at you. I thought you would be on board with me. After everything we’ve been through. After everything  _ you’ve  _ been through. Why are you hanging around with these people?”

“Sometimes I want to punch you and your crooked teeth,” Mara told him, gritting her own. The others surrounding her were slightly taken aback by this. Saw fricking smiled. “If you were actually here, I would.” She then raised her voice. “I may have acted and done things like a criminal -- like an assassin, in the past, but I’m done. And I won’t let you chastise someone who’s doing good work  _ for the people _ .”

“Oohho~” Gerrera said, his smile growing wider. “Now this woman’s fire is quieter, ladies and gentlemen. But rest assured, she’s more deadly.”

“End the transmission,” Mothma ordered. One of the lower ranking members turned off an Astromech.

Mara sighed, not even looking at Mon as she went back into her ship.

__________

The next morning, Ghost was already briefed. They left in the early hours of the night. While walking to the command center, she ran into Kallus. “Hey,” she greeted.

“Good morning, General,” he acknowledged. He was about to walk away, but stopped. “What you said last night-”

“Is not relevant to anyone else but you?” She asked.

He averted his gaze for a moment, trying to find the right words. “Well, it’s just that-”

“I know.” She then stepped closer to him. “And that is your first clue.” She paused. “How’s working intelligence treating you?”

“Fine, I guess.”

“Yeah,” sighed Mara. Kallus peered at her strangely. “Maybe you could go talk with Hunter and Rex about showing the new recruits about what to expect when encountering an Imperial officer. Maybe even show them some moves from the IBS along the way. It could be good for you.”

“I’ll take that into consideration.”

They left each other.

Upon actually entering the command room, she said, “Get me Hera, I want a status report.”

“Right away, General.”

A hologram of the Twi’lek and Jarrus appeared. “So, what happened?” their General asked them.

“It  _ was _ going fine.”

Gyr sighed, resisting the urge to hold her temple. “Oh no. What happened?”

“ _ Saw _ happened,” Kanan told her.

“Of course he did. Let me guess, he blew up the relay?”

“Yep.” Hera popped the p.

“Are Sabine and Ezra alright?”

“They’re fine, but it’s who they’re with that worries me.”

Mara heaved another sigh. “Alright. Contact me when you find them. I’m about to have a conversation with an extremist.”

The forest and second Spectres nodded before the transmission ended. 

“Get Saw,” she commanded. 

“General,” the operator hesitated. “Are you sure?”

“Yes. Put him on.”

“Okay,” muttered the man. A few seconds later, Saw appeared via hologram.

“I’m under the impression that you have Hera and Kanan’s children onboard?” she asked the madman.

“Your impression would be correct, General.” Saw sat back in his chair. “What do you need?”

“I won’t ask for them back right away since I’m assuming you need them for something, but what are you planning on doing?”

“You remember Geonosis? I got intel that the same thing we found on that planet is going on this cargo hold. We’re going to infiltrate it and see where it goes from there.”

“Interesting,” Mara muttered. “I’d tell you to be careful, but we have different definitions of the word.”

“I appreciate that.” He then ended the transmission. She was about to walk away when a rebel stopped her with words.

“Wait a minute, General,” said the rebel operating communications, facing her. “You’re actually onboard with his plan?”

She turned around. “He’s not that bad. And I know his plan is going to go awry at some point. I don’t need to tell the Ghost to go after Saw. We just need to wait.”

“Really?” He drooped as if disappointed. “Oh.”

Mara smiled. “What did you expect me to say?”

He averted his gaze and rubbed the back of his neck. “I expected you to yell at him or something.”

“I may have done that last night, but his plan connects to something I’ve been curious about. I want to see where it leads.”

“And if it fails?”

“That’s why the Ghost is going after him.”

“Ohhh.”

Mara chuckled, taking her leave. “You have a nice day now.”

————

She contacted the Ghost a few hours later. To my surprise, Ezra responded. “Hello Bridger. How was your little adventure with Saw?”

He averted his gaze slightly. “Not great.”

“Oh?” She inquired, placing her hands on her hips. “Do tell.”

“Well, first we got onto this cargo ship. Stormtroopers were guarding a hold, so we decided to infiltrate it. We found a lot of prisoners on board.”

“How many and why?”

“I don’t know, ten? But they were all technicians. After more snooping around, we found this massive kyber crystal. Saw wanted us to stay on board to see where this cargo ship went, but Sabine and I wanted to get the prisoners out. So, he stunned us. When we woke up, we arrived at the ship’s destination. It was just a Star Destroyer.”

“Which no doubt was just another vessel.”

“Sure. Anyway, Saw tampered with the crystal and escaped on one of his ships. We took the shuttle. Then the cargo ship caught the Destroyer in the crystal’s blast. Then Hera and Kanan arrived.”

“I see. Thank you for the report, Ezra.”

“Oh, also, the prisoners that we helped escape are enlisting with the rebellion.”

The woman inclined her head in question and with raised brows. “Interesting. Good. Thank you, again.” She halted the transmission and awaited their arrival. 

  
  



	20. Lothal and Talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy. New Chapter out!!

In the time that was spent in waiting for their arrival, command received a transmission. It was from Ryder. Mothma and Mara were there when it was received, and have since called for Ezra in the command center upon his return.

Once the crew arrived, Mothma notified him of the situation and showed him the message. Ryder stated, “The Empire is beginning trials on a new version of its TIE defender. Intel from our spies in the capital reveals the upgraded fighter is --” The signal broke up.

Mara sighed. “That was all we were able to get,” she told the teenager.

“What happened?” Bridger asked.

“Ryder Azadi’s transmission from Lothal was cut off,” Mothma explained. “And we haven’t been able to contact him since. I have witnessed the threat of the TIE defender first-hand. If there’s been a new development with these fighters, the Rebellion needs to know.”

“You wanted to go back to Lothal,” Mara continued. “Now’s your chance. We know how important Lothal is to you. Mothma is looking for volunteers, but I already know that you would go anyway.”

“When do I leave?” he questioned.

Hera put her arm around the boy’s shoulder. “When do  _ we _ leave,” she corrected. She faced the commanders. “We’re all going.” The other crew stepped forward.

“I understand, Captain,” said Mothma. “Your squad does work best together,” she quickly glanced at Mara. “By all reports, the occupation of Lothal has become a complete lockdown. Even if you make it in,” she sighed. “There’s no guarantee the Rebellion can extract you if things go wrong.”

“I’ve had a long time to think about this,” Ezra informed her. “We’ll get the intel, but I’m going home to my people. Which means I’m there to stay.”

“Perfectly understood,” Mara stated. “Kallus, and Rex are going with you.”

Their eyes widened. “General, you don’t have to-”

“The Ghost is a very recognizable ship to the Empire. You couldn’t hide it anywhere near that planet.” She glanced between them. “Which is why it would be a good idea to let Rex and Kallus have the ship while you get someone else to smuggle you in. Rex would like to get away from the troops for a little while, and Kallus is starting to get antsy at his intelligence desk. We can all take the Ghost. If you are planning on staying, we might as well figure out a way to free the planet.”

The troops in training could stand to be without one of their trainers for a while, and they could report to Dodonna or Mothma. Mara wanted to go with them, but without her here, who was going to convince Mothma that they needed to send troops fast.

“So be it,” Mothma allowed.

__________

Apparently, the crew of the Ghost is trusting the criminal Visago with getting them through the blockade. Neither Mara nor Rex had any qualms with it, but Kallus did. The only thing the group needed to exchange with Visago were puffer pigs. According to him, the mining guilds paid a very, “Inflated price” for them. Once the crew got the pigs loaded onto the ship, they left with Visago. The old clone and Kallus returned with the Ghost to Yaniv IV.

Mara waited for them to come back. She figured that Kallus had spent enough time here, helping everyone out and proving himself. Since he’s been here, he’s done nothing but intelligence reports and missions, as well as giving some of the recruits some ISB training. So, it was time to tell him about her obscure words.

Once the two men were getting off of the Ghost, she greeted them. “I trust the little exchange went smoothly?” She asked them.

“Yes, in fact, it did,” Kallus responded.

“Good,” said the General. “May I speak with you Kallus?”

“Sure.”

The two of them walked towards the makeshift cantina. Mara ordered two glasses of Spotchka and sat herself down at a table. Kallus soon joined her. “So, what is this about?” he asked her.

“I’ve been thinking, you see,” she told him. “I’ve never told you why I said what I said when we all arrived on this planet.” The glasses of spotchka arrived at their table. Mara thanked the server.

“Did you mean the insult or our similarities?” the blonde questioned, taking a sip of his drink. “I’ve been trying to understand your cryptic words since you helped me get out of questioning. Yet, I have yielded no results.”

“If you simply try to study a person as they  _ are _ , you’ll never get a sense of who they  _ were _ . Usually, I’ve never really cared about the Latter. But here, I have an image to uphold.”

He squinted his eyes. “You would only be saying that if you had a damning past, wouldn’t you?”

“Indeed,” she told him as she took in a large sip. After which, she set the cup down and told him her story. “Like you, I was brought up with an organization that wished to take over the universe, only, it was a secret organization, and we were only trying to take over the planet. If anyone in the general public saw me with my wings out, or saw me using my powers, they would freak out. Not just anyone can do or have those. The School, as it was called, are the ones who gave me my training, my education,  _ and _ my wings and abilities. At first, I was a child soldier at age ten, then an operative from twelve to… I don’t know thirteen or fourteen. Then- _ definitely _ starting at fourteen, I was an assassin. But, when I was sort of young-“

His mouth opened, making a sort of clicking noise when his tongue separated from the roof of his mouth. “How young is that?”

“Like ten or so. Anyway, the organization had captured this group of kids. They called themselves the Flock. They were just like me and my friend, who also had wings. This is when I began to question things. The two of us helped them escape, but at the cost of his life. Even though it was  _ my _ idea, the higher ups killed him to teach me a lesson. So I hardened my heart and soul. Killed for them, rich people, important people to the governments of the world, etcetera. But after the third year, I saw my chance and I took it. Then, I joined the Flock for a time.”

“For a time?” He questioned after taking in another sip of his drink.

“They were suspicious of me and had every right to be. Their leader and I constantly got into fights. She kept accusing me of still aligning myself with The School. That  _ I _ was leaking information to them. Which I  _ wasn’t,  _ by the way. But it didn’t matter in the end. The School found us. We ran, got separated. A portal, which I’m pretty sure was the Force, brought me to this galaxy right in the middle of the Clone Wars.” 

She leaned forward in her chair and told the man, “So I know how you feel and what you’re going through.”

—————

About a day later, Mara went up to Mon Mothma. “May I speak to you for a moment?” She asked the Senator.

“Of course,” said she. The two of them walked out of the command center. “What is this about?”

“I’m sure you know that the rebels on Lothal will need back up at some point.”

“What are you implying?” She asked as they walked through the landing zone. “That I send troops there? And what about the Imperial blockade?”

“I’m not saying that we should send troops  _ directly _ to Lothal. I’m saying that we place troops in a nearby system so that aid would be ready when they are needed.” The hesitation to even respond was present with the Senator. “Just, think about it, will you?”

Mothma gave in. “Alright. I will.”


	21. Debate

On day three of the Ghosts’ stay on Lothal and they sent back intel. Ryder and Hera were the ones to report. Apparently, The new TIE defender has three wings, each in a long triangle shape. It’s fast, and quite maneuverable. On the other hand, there’s factories all over the planet. The skies are littered with pollution from Ore Crawlers, which uproot the grass in order to get to some precious metal.

On the fourth day, Hera had managed to get back to Rebel command. She showed Command the flight data recorder. The TIE defender Elite has a Navicomputer. It has shield generators and a hyperdrive. It matches what the rebel forces have, if not bests them. It might even be too fast for the Y-Wings.

Like all TIEs, it has a ball shaped cockpit. Along with regular phasers, it’s armed with six heavy laser cannons and concussion missiles.

Dodonna stated that in ship-to-ship combat, destroying the damn thing would be unlikely. “Our analysts have yet to find a weakness in its design,” he added.

“If we can’t find a way to fight this thing,” Hera stated. “It’s imperative that we prevent it from being mass-produced.”

“Agreed,” Mara stated. Damn it all, she thought. These things are even worse than Flyboys. “But we need to be careful about how we go about this.”

“I request permission to lead an attack squadron back to Lothal to destroy that factory,” the Twi’lek blurted out. Rather bold, considering.

“Considering the Empire’s defenses,” said Senator Organa, who was there via hologram. “And our limited attack capability, I’m not sure now is the right time.”

“We can’t afford to wait,” Hera argued. “I have a group standing by on the ground ready to aid any mission.”

“What about the blockade? And Admiral Thrawn?”

“Your evidence is persuasive, Captain,” Motha stated. “But, we’ll need time to discuss further action.”

Mara looked to Mothma, telling her, “We have to make it soon, or else who knows what might happen to Lothal and its people.”

Mothma turned towards Hera, telling her, “We need time to discuss this further. It might be best if you wait outside.” Willingly, Hera and Chopper left. 

“What if we get the other rebel cells in on this?” Mara suggested.

“After what happened on Atollon,” Organa said. “They would be hesitant to, and within good reason.”

“It doesn’t mean we can’t try again.”

“While true,” Dodonna felt the need to remind her, “The rebel leaders, save for Gerrera, are a lot more careful than you.”

“While true,  _ something _ needs to happen,” she argued. “A big event like this, could draw more people to our cause.”

“We just have to wait for the right moment to  _ strike _ ,” Mothma stated.

Mara placed her hands on her hips. “And _when_ _exactly_ , will that be? You’ve seen the reports on what Hera can do. She’s a great leader.”

“And we’re not denying that. We’ll figure this out, but these sort of things take time, resources, and sometimes, lives,” Organa told her. “Besides, we still have Protocol Thirteen to think about.”

A brief recess was called. Perhaps a little break away from the plans would give them a bit more time to think. Mara took this as her chance to inform Hera. “There’s still no decision.”

Hera let out a groan of frustration. “They don’t trust me.”

“Trust  _ me _ .” Mara placed a reassuring hand on her shoulders. “It’s not that. The TIE defender isn’t our only problem.” She looked at the human quizzically. “The Empire has some new plans as evidenced by Protocol Thirteen.”

“What’s that?” asked the Twi-lek. “I’ve never heard of it.”

“It’s the immediate evacuation of all Imperial personnel from an occupied planet.”

Hera’s eyes widened. “An order like that should only confirm our worst fears. And we’re too afraid to do anything about it.”

“Correction.” The Captain’s superior pointed to the room filled with other Generals. “ _ They _ are too afraid. But this is a democratic organization. Making a decision takes time.”

“Have you been giving them trouble?” The question was asked in an approving tone.

“Maybe just a little,” Mara admitted. “But if we’re going to stage an attack on Lothal, we need  _ everything. _ All of our forces. Which, by the way, are spread throughout the galaxy doing missions which are currently helping  _ all _ the planets. I really want a domino effect to happen, but I’m not sure if that would even work.”

Hera was still trying to have a grasp on Earth terminology that Mara kept using. Boggy, and other words like that, for one. She’s never exactly used the word domino before. “What exactly is a domino effect, as you put it?”

Mara chuckled, chiding herself. “Oh, Mara, you silly goose.” She turned towards the pilot captain. “Dominos are little things made of plastic that people would place in a line. The hope was that once you pushed down the first one, the rest would fall down accordingly.”

“Oh,” the Twi’lek thought she had the picture. “So by taking back one planet, you hope that soon, others would fall?” Hera smiled. “It’s not exactly realistic, but it’s a nice thought.”

“Yeah,” the human agreed. She then came up with an idea. “Maybe if they were to hear from you specifically, they might be swayed.”

Hera pushed past Mara right into the command center, determination clear on her face. “Captain Syndulla,” Organa addressed. “This is a closed-door council-”

“Senator, if I may?” She interrupted. Mara stepped into the room with her arms crossed. “I know the odds are against this attack’s success,” she glanced between the generals. “But if that fighter goes into production, our Squadrons will not stand a chance. I believe it’s a risk worth taking. And whether we fail or succeed, at least our actions will show the Empire and the Galaxy that we will  _ not  _ stand down. That we will not be broken by fear. That we are strong, united by our  _ courage _ .  _ Now _ is the time to strike.”

The other generals went quiet. Mara smiled and commented, “Damn, that deserves to be sent on a galaxy-wide transmission.” She faced the others. “She’s  _ right _ . I will go down to Lothal with her, you know. I will oversee things with her if that makes you more comfortable.”

“I do not believe that will be necessary,” Mothma stated. “Your words have swayed me, Captain.”

In a matter of minutes, fighters were being fueled, and bombers were being loaded. Just in time for Sabine to transmit from one of those Crawlers. Hera informed the group of what was occurring.

“The attack, it’s happening?” Ezra could barely contain his excitement. 

“We’re launching our assault on the next rotation,” Mara told them. “Hera told Mon Mothma that you’ll coordinate the ground assault.”

“You can count on us,” the young Jedi told his general.

“Good. I look forward to seeing you.”


	22. Rebel Assault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyy, I'm back with another chapter!

Rebel command sent twenty four ships for Hera to lead. A mix of bombers and fighters. Meanwhile, a ground team set charges on the defense towers of the depot.

One problem. The ground assault did their part, but no one’s getting a reading on any of the attack force. Most likely they were all destroyed. Even if they could reach them via comms, the Empire was jamming all frequencies.

Mara was in the command center for hours, hoping that she would get a report from  _ someone. _ Hunter soon entered the room.

“Hey, love,” he said, putting his arms around her.

“Hey,” she greeted, not turning to look at him.

“Listen, maybe you should step away from this room for a while. Come to the mats with me.”

She glanced at him with shock. “But, what if Hera-“

“She’s tough. If anyone made it, it was her.”

“Go,” Mothma told her. “We’ll notify you of any developments.” The generals nodded towards each other.

Mara and Hunter headed towards the training area. There, they found Kallus giving them a special ISB lesson. Rex stood off to the side. These were newer recruits. “When you encounter anyone from the Empire on the battlefield and you don’t have your weapon, you can still win in a one on one, as long as you disarm your opponent.”

“Kallus,” projected Mara, interrupting him. He turned to greet them. “I hope you aren’t treating them too harshly.” She took her jacket off and handed it to Hunter, winking at the man. He smirked.

“On the contrary,” the blonde said, stepping towards them. “I’d say I’m being rather fair on them.”

“Good, because I’d like to help you.” Mara said, moving in to punch him. He dodged. Ooos escaped from the crowd, which was growing. It now had some technicians in the mix. As far as the general knew, all the ships that were still on base were fully repaired, so they didn’t have anything to do.

“I’m afraid you’ll have to do better than that.” The two of them got into fighting stances.

“Oh, I plan to. What do you say? A little educational demonstration never hurt anyone.”

“Kick his ass, General!” One of the rebels shouted from the crowd. Mara smiled, recognizing his voice from when the Phoenix Squadron was still on Atollon.

Mara made a movement with her hands which distracted him. She then placed her foot on his knee and pressed. He couldn’t move, his knee had locked. If she pressed any harder, she would no doubt break his knee. “Rule number fifteen, ladies and gentlemen. Always make sure you have the upper hand.”

He grabbed hold of her shin and flipped her. She rolled onto her feet. “Rule number ten, cadets. It’s easier than you think to get out of sticky situations.”

He moved to punch her, but Mara caught his fist and twisted his arm. Then she pushed further, using that momentum to wrap her legs around his neck. She then flipped him. He was on the ground within a third of a second. “Rule number six. Think smart, fast.”

What followed next was a series of punches and blocks. Kallus managed to move them over to where a bunch of crates were held. Then he used the boxes to get momentum on a tackle, which she quickly got out of. “Rule number eleven,” he told them. “When in doubt, use the environment to your advantage.”

Kallus went in for the punch, but she parried to the right, using her right hand to grab his wrist. As she took a small step closer to him, she locked his wrist in place with her left hand. Next, she punched him in the neck, just below the ear. Kallus stumbled back a few steps, but regained his balance. She waited for him to attack again. Once he did, she parried to the left, moving his fist slightly with her left hand before locking it with her right. Then, she had her palms go flat as her hands swung at his neck horizontally. He stumbled back but regained his balance again. “Rule number twelve, a defensive offense is always good.”

The two of them sparred again, with them both exchanging equal blows, until finally Kallus swept her legs. “Rule number eight. If you’re not good at high kicks, or will definitely lose your balance, always go low.”

Just as they were about to go again, someone from the command room rushed towards them. “General! We’ve received a transmission from commander Ezra Bridger!”

She nodded to the former ISB agent before heading off, grabbing her jacket from Hunter.

Once in the room, she saw the teenager there via hologram. “What happened?”

“Well, we managed to take out the towers, but…” he averted his gaze, confirming her thoughts. “The air strike team had been destroyed by the time they got out of the clouds,” Bridger told her.

“I see,” she sighed.

“Anything else?”

“We managed to get one pilot out, but Hera’s been captured.” Shit.

“Okay, well, do you guys have a plan to get her back?”

“Well,” he paused. “There are these Loth-bats that fly around in one sector of the city. I had this idea that we could make gliders to slip in. They’ll just think that we’re a bunch of bats.”

“Okay, and?”

“There’s these magnets that Sabine’s upgrading so that one of us can scale the building.”

“Alright. May the Force be with you.”

“May the Force be with you.”

—————

Hours later, the Command received an update. It was Hera that gave it. She looked devastated. “Well, they managed to rescue me, and we blew up a fuel cell, but Kanan is gone.” The tone suggested death.

“I see,” said Mara. “We are all saddened by this loss. Stay safe.” She wiped away a tear before banging her fists on holo-table.

“Mara-“ Mothma tried, but halted when she saw the dark-haired general’s angered expression.

“This failed attack is  _ exactly _ why I suggested we place reinforcements close to the system of Lothal! We could have reinforced those pilots. Instead, the mission went wrong with only two pilots getting out. And  _ now _ , Kanan’s dead.” With nothing more to say, she quickly walked out of the room.


	23. The Temple and The End

It’s been a day since Kanan’s death, and since then, Hera reported that the Empire was excavating the temple. So, Mara gave her the authorization to go check it out. And if something could be done, do it. It was such a vague answer that mothman had a problem with it.

“Was that really the best course of action?” Mothma questioned as she walked up to her.

The winged woman turned around with her arms crossed, unwilling to deal with her right now. “And you would rather have the secrets of the Force fall into the hands of the Empire?” Mara argued. She knew that Hera’s group was doing this for Kanan; something that made this sort of thing all the more sweet, despite how dire it really is.

The Senator almost sighed. “I’m not saying that.” Her feet took her to the opposite side of the holo-table.

Mara refrained from telling her: Sure sounded like it. “Then what  _ are _ you saying?” she asked as she faced her.

“That Jedi temples are to be dealt with care. What you authorized them to do could jeopardize that temple!”

“I know that! But it wouldn’t matter if in the grand scheme of things, which by the way, I hope I’m terribly wrong. But if we fail, the Empire wouldn’t get the secrets anyway.”

As Mara walked away, she was approached by Dodonna. “Still no end to your shouting matches, I see.”

“No,” she agreed. “We just see things differently.”

“That’s good though. Keeps everyone on their toes.” The two of them snickered.

_______

By the end of the day, Hera reported back. “I hate to say it, but the temple was destroyed.”

Mara sighed. “I’m sorry. What happened?”

“It was me, Zeb, and Chopper on the outside, watching over things. Meanwhile, Sabine and Ezra went to check things out in disguise. By the time Sabine had been found out, Ezra had made it through this portal thing. We -- meaning Zeb, Chopper, and I, had to bust her out. Ezra almost didn’t make it back but he did, and he closed the temple -- which caused it to collapse. We barely made it out.”

“I see.”

Hera turned around for a brief second before glancing back at Mara. “Oh, and Ezra wanted to speak with you.”

“Alright. Send him in.” Hera walked away, coming out of view of the holo-projector. Then Ezra appeared. “You wanted to tell me something?”

“Yeah… are you alone? I kinda… want only you to know about this.”

The other generals in the room glanced at each other and then her. Mara nodded towards them. She then told the other operatives to go for a walk. “Alright, you got me alone. What is it?”

He held this cautious look on his face. “Ahsoka’s alive.”

Mara’s eyes widened. “Alive? Are you sure?” This couldn’t be. She died on that Sith planet. “Where is she? Is she with you?” It’s been almost two years since that day.

“Uh,” he faltered, opting to study the floor of the ship. “I don’t know where she is.”

“What do you mean?”

His speech developed into fast spoken strew of an explanation, but Mara could understand it enough. “Well, you see, the portal brought me to this World between Worlds thing. It’s a place between all of time and space, with portals and pathways leading to infinite places in time. So, I was wandering around for a bit and I found that owl-” His brows creased as he tried to remember the name. “Morai? Anyway, the owl led me to this specific portal, and it showed me Ahsoka fighting Vader in that Sith Temple. I didn’t know what to do so I just pulled her out. Oh! And then this Sith guy in a long dark hood began to attack us with this blue fire, and we got separated and-” He paused. “I’m sorry, I was ranting wasn’t I?”

Mara smiled. “Just a bit, yeah. But don’t worry, I got it.”

Ezra exhaled. “Good. I guess I’ll-”

“But Ezra,” she brought his attention back to her. “What do you want me to do with this information? If you want me to look, I don’t know the first thing about where-”

“What you do with the information is up to you, General.” His voice was calm, but sad. “I just thought that you should know.” The transmission ended.

With that, Mara walked outside of the command center, telling everyone, “Alright. You can go back in now.”

Dodonna studied her face. “My dear, are you alright?”

“Yeah,” she told him, with little emotion. “But I just need some time to think.” He nodded as he and the others went back inside.

Taking to the skies, Mara thought that some flying would help clear her head. Her best friend in this entire galaxy was alive again. She probably didn’t age at all, given that she was just taken through time. The thirty-eight -year-old woman sighed. She wished for a time when things were simpler. When they were younger. The Clone Wars was still a dangerous time to be alive, but at least the army of killer robots wasn’t as bad as the Empire (Even though technically they have the same ruler).

Darth Sideous. A man she’s heard of only in name. The same man who shot blue fire through portals connecting through time and space. She smiled to herself. She’s literally living through science fiction, but that last part just sounded way crazier than the universe needs to be.

Still, even when they were younger, Mara still wished she had more time with Ahsoka. She smiled, then frowned. If that happened, then she might have been in a relationship with Ahsoka or another person entirely. To do that though, she wouldn’t have strayed away from Rex or Ahsoka during Order 66. But if that happened, she probably wouldn’t have been found by The Bad Batch again. They were a rowdy lot, but a good group of people who could see through her. In a lot of ways, she was very similar to them.

Mara soon realized that it was dark out and flew back to the base to find Hunter. She wasn’t sure if she should tell him or not, but she wanted to be in his company at the moment.

When she found him, he had just wrapped up training the newbies. He said goodbye to Rex and Kallus before turning to see his partner. “Hey Mara,” he greeted. He then studied her closely. “What happened?”

“Ahsoka’s alive,” she muttered. “And I don’t know what to do.”

“Come here.” The two embraced for a long time. As they walked back into their ship. She explained to him what Ezra explained to her. When he finished, Hunter just sat there for a while. “Is it even possible? I mean, what if the kid hit his head?”

“I don’t think he hit his head, Hunter. But the Force does work in mysterious ways. Sometimes, it’s best not to try and figure it out.”

He sighed. “I hope you’re right. So, what are we going to do about it?”

“I suppose, when we get Onderon freed, we can go search for her.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

————

The next morning, Mara thought she’d organize something. This was a thing that she couldn’t do. Reports came in from the other Fulcrum concerning the Imperial Krennic’s project Stardust. So, she went up to Rex and Kallus. “Morning boys, you feel up for something risky?”

The two of them, who had just got off the ramp of their ship, glanced at each other. “That depends,” answered Kallus. “What do you intend for us to do?”

“I currently can’t go. There’s something concerning the other Fulcrum that needs my attention, so I need you to gather some people.”

“Which people?” Rex questioned her, making her smile.

_________

Apparently, the giant kyber crystal was for that project. They planned to use it as a conduit for some sort of weapon. At least, according to the now defected Imperial pilot, Bodhi Rook. They were coming from Jedha. With that, she could finally tell Saw Gerrera that their little joint investigation was finished.

Now though, with Mara’s people on the ground of Lothal, and with the Ghost, the general felt confident of victory. As she walked to command, she told Mothma, “I suspect the now large group on Lothal can take the planet without our help.”

“How can you be so sure?” she asked her. Mara crossed her arms. “Right now, they’re in trouble.”

“Call it faith? Besides, the best of the Phoenix Squadron is quite crafty. Besides, they have a little bit of help.” She paused, letting silence hang in the air. “I’ll be heading for Onderon soon, and I’ll be taking Hunter, and a few other troops with me.”

Mothma sighted. “Very well. If you call on us for aid, we will give it to you.”

“Thank you.”

__________

After hours of waiting, Hera came in with a report. “Well, we did it. Lothal is free of the Empire.”

“Congratulations, General,” Mara smiled at her. The Twi’lek smiled back. 

“We’ll be sending you some troops in case the Empire wants to take back the planet,” Mothma told her.

“Thank you, Senator.”

The full report came in saying that Ryder had called Governor Pryce, giving him the location of the rebel base. It seemed as if the base would be overrun with stormtroopers, but Ezra called on Loth-Wolves to get rid of most of the stormtroopers. Then, they got Pryce to get them into Imperial Headquarters. Afterwhich, they took the control center and initiated Protocol Thirteen. Every Imperial Officer was then locked up in the Dome. But then, Thrawn’s Cruiser was back. He threatened, and even went through with firing on the city until Ezra surrendered, which he did. As Sabine and the others worked to get the shield back online before another barrage could be had, a few rebels broadcasted something on Frequency Zero. A channel that no one used anymore, and at this point, only the Purrgils could hear. The hyperspace-capable creatures destroyed the planetary blockade. Thrawn's destroyer fired on the city, but it was heavily protected by the shield. Then, the Purrgils went into the atmosphere and took Thrawn’s ship, with Ezra in it, far far away.

__________

Within the next few hours, a meeting between all of the Rebel command was held. The Battle of Scarif had yielded the plans for an Imperial project already in motion. Then, Organa’s daughter Leia was taken prisoner. But she was rescued by a smuggler named Han Solo, and a young man named Luke Skywalker. Mara eventually came up to him and they spoke about Obi-wan. To Rebel Command, the course of action was clear. The rebels needed to destroy The Death Star before other planets like Alderaan could not be destroyed. With the Death Star’s plans, that would be easy.

But, the Empire had discovered their base along the way. The Death Star had locked onto the planet and was eventually going to open fire. Tie fighters and the battle was finally won with the young pilot protege Luke Skywalker. 

After that, Mara and Hunter moved to Onderon where they spent months training and preparing the local rebellion. When the time finally came, they were provided with Rebel Alliance air support and back up troops. It was a pity to Mara that Saw Gerrera never got to see it. The victory was hardly seen as one to Mara, however. In the battle, she had lost her friend, her partner and the love of her life, Hunter.

As Rebellion victory after rebellion victory played out across the galaxy and over the years, Mara searched for Ahsoka, eventually finding her. Together, they went to Lothal to pick up Sabine. From there, they would search for Ezra.


End file.
